


Lonely feeling

by Serpent_SH



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Detectives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_SH/pseuds/Serpent_SH
Summary: Однажды Грегори Лестрейд поймал пулю, предназначенную Шерлоку Холмсу.





	1. Just put no more loneliness on my bill

Квартира старшего детектива-инспектора Скотланд-Ярда Грегори Лестрейда выглядела как типичное холостяцкое жилище. Не нужно было даже обладать талантами Шерлока Холмса, чтобы понять: обитатель этой крохотной конуры давно разведен и большую часть времени проводит на работе. Потому уют волнует его в последнюю очередь.

Коробки из-под пиццы и китайской лапши, скопившиеся за неделю и сложенные у входной двери, в ожидании пока хозяин сподобится донести их до мусорного контейнера во дворе, переполненный бак с грязным бельем, по которому давно плачет прачечная. Фото бывшей жены, прикреплённое кнопками к мишени для дартса на стене. Будучи особенно не в духе, Грегори метал в него дротики, целясь в лживую улыбку женщины, с которой когда-то пытался создать семью.

Вообще-то, Лестрейд не был мстительным или жестоким, хотя такая работа, как у него, могла ожесточить кого угодно. Просто несколько лет жизни в одиночестве так и не заставили его смириться. Когда тебе за сорок, вольно или невольно начинаешь копаться в себе и пытаться понять, чего же ты на самом деле стоишь. Вроде бы, у Грега не было веских оснований считать себя неудачником, но он все чаще ловил себя на таком определении. Двадцать лет безупречной службы, должность руководителя отдела по расследованию особо опасных преступлений, уважение коллег и друзей. Сильно ли это утешает, когда тебе вечером не с кем пойти выпить? Все спешат к семьям или близким, а ты предпочитаешь засидеться допоздна на службе, чтобы как можно дольше не возвращаться в свою пустую холодную квартиру.

Одиночество — это когда вокруг тебя много людей, но у каждого из них есть кто-то ближе, чем ты.

Несколько лет назад, сразу после болезненного и унизительного развода, Лестрейд некоторое время раздумывал о том, чтобы завести новые отношения. Ровно до тех пор, пока не признался себе, что хочет этого не столько для себя, сколько в пику бывшей жене. Чтобы изгнать из памяти ее злые слова: «Да кому ты нужен? Вечно на своей работе, приходишь и дрыхнешь, как бревно. Чтобы наутро ни свет ни заря сорваться по новому вызову. И благо б зарабатывал много, а так слезы одни! Ни одна нормальная женщина не захочет такого мужа!»

Связать свою жизнь с кем-то, просто чтобы доказать ее неправоту, глупо и непорядочно. Действительно, кому нужен такой муж? Грег привык быть честным с самим собой. В молодости у него от девчонок отбоя не было, и Лестрейд по праву считал себя довольно привлекательным мужчиной. Но возраст брал свое. Фигура слегка отяжелела, несмотря на постоянные физические нагрузки, волосы обильно тронула седина. Даже глаза, когда-то такие яркие, темно-карие, словно сделались тусклее. Грег все чаще видел их покрасневшими от постоянного недосыпа, обведенными темными кругами.

Стареющий трудоголик-полицейский, вечно усталый и сидящий на мели. Не очень-то тянет на мечту.

Из невеселых раздумий его вырвал телефонный звонок.  
— Лестрейд, — отозвался он в трубку. — Понял. Уже еду.

Вот тебе и законный выходной. Ну и ладно, все лучше, чем сидеть дома и терзаться бесплодными сожалениями. Шерлок часто повторяет, что женат на своей работе. И даже не понимает, насколько неправ. Единственный в мире консультирующий детектив _влюблен_ в свою работу. Прибегает, как юный жених на первое свидание, и с такими же горящими глазами. А вот для инспектора работа — именно жена. С которой он провел в браке много лет, и потому иногда приходится напоминать себе, что когда-то выбрал ее по любви. Часто она его раздражает или разочаровывает, и всё же это единственная жена, которая может у него быть.

* * *

— Лестрейд, предполагалось, что голова людям дана, чтобы думать! — раздраженно заявил Шерлок. — Впрочем, «думать» и «полицейские» — это взаимоисключающие понятия.

Грег только фыркнул. Подобные выпады детектива за десять лет совместной работы стали привычными. Он раскрывает преступления, не требуя за это платы. Ну, разве что нервами окружающих. Если подумать, не такая уж высокая цена. Иногда. И вообще, можно же просто не реагировать, тогда Шерлоку очень быстро надоест.

— Хорошо, гений, — сдержанно отозвался Лестрейд. — Если у нас здесь не кража со взломом, то что?

Холмс набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и заговорил с такой скоростью, что следить за его мыслью стало действительно сложно. Еще одна черта, которая Грега поначалу раздражала, а потом стала привычной.

— Дверь взломана, несомненно. И тут явно что-то искали. Но вот нашли ли? Я так не думаю! Взгляни, кучка пепла в камине — хозяин квартиры жег какие-то распечатки. Почему именно их? О, не будьте идиотами — такой плотный светло-серый пепел остается только от листов для принтера. Будь это страницы из книг, он выглядел бы более рыхлым, а газеты оставляют почти невесомый пепел. Советую почитать статью на моем сайте, где подробно описано, как по виду пепла определить, что именно было сожжено. Он бросал листы в огонь по одному. То ли потому, что просматривал, то ли опасался, что могут остаться не сгоревшие кусочки. Их, кстати, нет: я очень внимательно искал под каминной решеткой, туда часто проваливаются…

— Почему ты думаешь, что это дело рук хозяина квартиры? Может, взломщик пытался уничтожить что-то, — перебил Шерлока Лестрейд. Тот скорчил презрительную гримасу.

— Потому что ты — идиот. Сигнал о взломе поступил на пульт охраны ранним утром, а пепел в камине полностью остыл. Его там довольно много, давно не вычищали. Внизу он всё равно был бы теплый. Нет, Лестрейд, этот камин не топился уже примерно сутки. Другими словами, за чем бы этот «вор» сюда ни влез, он это не нашел. Бумаги уничтожены, наиболее ценные вещи хозяин прихватил с собой, когда пустился в бега. Почему в бега? О, это же очевидно: в шкафу достаточно пустых вешалок, а под кроватью лежал чемодан. Большой, судя по прямоугольнику, на котором отсутствует пыль. То есть, не совсем отсутствует, ее просто ровно столько, сколько могло осесть за 24 часа, при условии, что на кровати никто не спал. Чемодан извлекли наружу около суток назад, тогда же, когда жгли документы. Его забрал хозяин, упаковал вещи и покинул квартиру.

— Мы связались с агентством по найму, — сообщила Донован, появившись в дверях. — Договор аренды оформлен на человека по имени Томас Бишоп.

— Получите описание его внешности, — попросил Лестрейд. — Надо объявить в розыск.

— Не думаю, — брови Шерлока сошлись над переносицей. Он смотрел в стену расфокусированным взглядом, словно видел там нечто, доступное только ему.

— Что ты хочешь… — начал было Лестрейд, но детектив вскинул руку, требуя молчания. А потом поспешно набрал смс.

— Полагаю, скоро тебе порекомендуют закрыть это дело за недостатком улик, — объяснение, которое ровным счётом ничего не объясняло, Шерлок выдал совершенно равнодушным тоном. Потребовать подробностей Грег не успел: телефон, который Холмс все еще держал в руке, зазвонил.

— Уверен, — сухо проговорил он в ответ на слова невидимого собеседника. — Как и в том, что кто-то нашел его раньше. Вряд ли твои люди, ты бы знал.

Он поморщился и почти брезгливо проговорил:  
— Что мешает тебе взглянуть самому и сделать те же выводы, что сделал я? Но, разумеется, если твои мозги совсем заржавели, то я готов объяснить свои выводы.

Лестрейд закатил глаза, наконец сообразив, с кем разговаривает детектив. Что же, раз речь идет о сфере интересов всесильного старшего брата Шерлока, то заявление последнего о том, что дело придется закрыть, становится понятным.

— Хорошо, — проговорил между тем Холмс-младший. — Я тебя дождусь.

Он отключился и перевел взгляд на притихших полицейских.  
— Распоряжение сверху, — Шерлок скорчил презрительную гримасу, — забыть об этом деле. Не сомневаюсь, не пройдет и пяти минут, как аналогичный приказ поступит от комиссара. Возвращайтесь в участок. Всё равно здесь вы ничего не сможете сделать.

Донован фыркнула, демонстративно пожала плечами и удалилась, немного сильнее, чем требовалось, хлопнув дверью. Следом за ней потянулись остальные подчиненные Лестрейда. Однако сам Грег застыл на месте, скрестив руки на груди и сверля Шерлока хмурым взглядом.

— Уходи, — Холмс поморщился.

— Нет, — Лестрейд даже не подумал тронуться с места. — Никуда не пойду, пока не получу объяснений.

— В случае если мой брат вам что-то расскажет, я вынужден буду отдать приказ о вашем устранении, старший детектив-инспектор, — раздался очень холодный голос из прихожей. Секунду спустя в комнату, помахивая неизменным зонтиком, вошел старший Холмс.

— Что вы себе позволяете? — вскинулся Грег. — Вообще-то, я при исполнении, и мог бы…

— Не могли бы, — несколько раздраженно прервал его Майкрофт. — А вот я могу позволить себе все, что угодно, коль скоро речь идет о государственной безопасности. Советую подумать об этом, инспектор.

Шерлок хмыкнул.  
— Запугать его тебе не удастся, братец. Разве эта черта Лестрейда не была одной из определяющих, когда ты выбирал его мне в няньки? Так что лучше попытайся уговорить.

Старший Холмс не ответил. Холодные серые глаза, чуть прищурившись, сканировали комнату. Грег почти слышал, как в мозгу Майкрофта гудит воображаемый процессор, в то время как эта живая машина считывает и обрабатывает информацию. Внезапно его взгляд наткнулся на книжную полку, и глаза сузились еще сильнее.

— Ты прав, — сухо проговорил Майкрофт, обращаясь к младшему брату. — Хорошая работа, Шерлок.

Лестрейд чувствовал себя полным идиотом рядом с этими двумя. Потому что они оба увидели в потрепанных корешках книг нечто, открывшее им тайну личности сбежавшего хозяина квартиры. А сам Грег в упор не видел там ничего подозрительного.

Шерлок пожал плечами и двинулся к выходу.  
— Полагаю, я больше тебе здесь не нужен, — бросил он на ходу. — Как и Лестрейд. Теперь этим делом займется твоя служба.

— Точно, — Майкрофт, все еще задумчиво смотревший на книги, вдруг перевел взгляд на Грега и снизошел до объяснений: — Этого человека на самом деле зовут Юджин Мин. И за ним охотится разведка трех стран. При всём моем уважении к Скотланд-Ярду, вам такая дичь не по зубам. Всего хорошего, инспектор.

Лестрейд открыл было рот, собираясь задать вопрос, но старший Холмс отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Ни слова больше, — сухо проговорил он. — Мой брат вам, несомненно, доверяет и это дает определенные привилегии. Но не злоупотребляйте ими, инспектор.

Грег кивнул и вышел следом за Шерлоком, понимая, что разговор окончен. Он чувствовал себя на редкость паршиво. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что от последних слов Майкрофта по его спине пробежал ощутимый холодок. Да уж, старший Холмс умеет пугать даже тогда, когда вроде бы и не угрожает. И Грег, регулярно имеющий дело с террористами, убийцами и насильниками, в который раз подумал, что более опасного человека ему встречать еще не доводилось.

* * *

Майкрофт Холмс устало откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. Ситуация складывалась отнюдь не радостная. Юджин Мин был, можно сказать, его собственным проколом. Бывший работник МИ-6, из мелких сошек, но всё же Майкрофт лично проверял его досье. И ничего не заподозрил.

Когда Холмс понял, что в подотчетном ему ведомстве завелся «крот», он сделал все, чтобы свести ущерб к минимуму. Собственно, это было несложно: уровень допуска у Мина был невелик. Не столько серьезный вред, сколько удар по самолюбию. Повод для любого недоброжелателя кинуть камень в спину — проморгал, мол. Да еще и позволил уйти! Немыслимо!

Больше всего Майкрофта раздражало, что Мин ни с какой точки зрения не тянул на серьезного соперника. Частный случай утверждения, что фамилия может много сказать о ее обладателе. *[1] Трудно было поверить, что такой человек способен удерживать внимание Холмса дольше, чем пару минут. Секреты, которые он слил на сторону, стоили недорого. И касались, в большей степени, не столько вопросов государственной безопасности, сколько личной безопасности отдельных работников МИ-6. Майкрофту пришлось спешно переформировать пару отделов, отозвать назад несколько человек, работавших под прикрытием, и полностью изменить план не особенно важной операции.

Но одним несомненным талантом Мин все-таки обладал: он отлично умел выкручиваться. Словно чуял спинным мозгом, откуда ему грозит опасность. Буквально за день до того, как Майкрофт вычислил личность «крота», тот ухитрился сбежать на континент, воспользовавшись заранее заготовленным фальшивым паспортом. Выловить и уничтожить эту мразь Холмс считал делом чести, потому даже привлек иностранных коллег из дружественных держав. В ответ Мин сумел преувеличить свою значимость, непрозрачно намекнув конкурирующим разведывательным службам, что готов поделиться секретами бывшего работодателя, если ему предоставят убежище.

Это окончательно все запутало. В частности, было совершенно непонятно, кто спугнул Мина из его последней норы: друзья или враги? Даже Шерлок, которого старший брат привлек к поискам, не мог найти управу на скользкого мерзавца.

Майкрофт вздохнул. Разобраться с «кротом» — вопрос репутации. А ее Холмс не вправе доверить никому. Минус одинокой жизни: нет ни одного человека, с которым можно было бы просто поделиться тревогами. Шерлок не предаст, но потом придется долго выносить его насмешки и язвительный тон. Потому даже брату Майкрофт не рассказал всех деталей. Ограничившись информацией, что поимка Мина — вопрос государственной безопасности.

* * *

— Типичное самоубийство, — проговорил Андерсон, отворачиваясь от тела мужчины средних лет. — Следов насилия нет, квартира была заперта изнутри. Он принял яд сам.

— Такой вывод напрашивается, — сдержанно согласился Лестрейд и перевел взгляд на Шерлока. — А ты что скажешь?

— Самоубийство, явно, — Холмс скорчил гримасу. — Я с соседкой поговорил. К нашему покойнику никто не приходил в тот вечер. Кофе, в который добавлен цианид, он, вне всякого сомнения, приготовил сам. Вот только…

— Что? — выражение сомнения на лице Шерлока выглядело настолько необычным, что Грег немедленно напрягся.

— У него кровь под ногтями, — хмуро констатировал Холмс. — И она не вписывается в общую картину. Смотри: Деннис Рич, пятидесятилетний служащий, живет один… Гостей не приглашает, редко проводит вечера вне дома. Вернулся вчера около пяти, заперся в квартире и отравился. Соседка вызвала полицию, когда он не вышел утром, чтобы поехать на работу и не ответил на ее стук в дверь. Картина ясна. Но причем тут кровь?

Пока Шерлок излагал факты, Андерсон уже деловито орудовал инструментами, очищая ногти покойного Рича. Темно-бурая пыль падала на подставленный лист бумаги, чтобы потом отправиться в пакетик для улик.

— Может, это его собственная? — задумчиво проговорил Грег. — Повреждений на теле не видно, но мы его не переворачивали, не особенно тщательно осмотрели. Он мог порезаться днем, или из носа кровь пошла… Проверим и выясним.

Холмс лишь покачал головой.  
— Его ноздри я осмотрел сразу. Если кровотечение было меньше суток назад, то микросгустки остались бы. К тому же, кровь под всеми десятью ногтями. Вряд ли из носа может течь так, чтобы он все руки вымазал, тебе так не кажется?

— То есть, ты предполагаешь, что это может быть убийство? — Лестрейд нахмурился.

— Точно самоубийство, — Шерлок скорчил гримасу. — Но причем тут кровь? Андерсон, постарайся побыстрее выяснить, чья она.

— Может, соседки? — предположил эксперт. — Мы ведь только с ее слов знаем, что Рич вчера был один. Она же и полицию вызвала… Мне сразу не понравилась эта старая дева! Убила его, точно! А он защищался и…

— Ты превзошел самого себя, — фыркнул Холмс. — В идиотизме. Мисс Пэйн была явно неравнодушна к Ричу. Потому и следила, когда он приходит, когда уходит, один ли… В этом смысле она надежная свидетельница.

Андерсон открыл было рот, но детектив вскинул руку, призывая его помолчать.  
— Избавь нас от прописных истин, что отвергнутые женщины вполне способны на убийство, — чуть брезгливо проговорил Шерлок. — Не в нашем случае. Мисс Пэйн не травила Рича. И кровь у него под ногтями не ее.

— Почему ты в этом уверен? — поинтересовался Грег.

Холмс закатил глаза.  
— Потому что она в том же домашнем платье, в котором стучалась в квартиру своего возлюбленного утром. Весьма… откровенном, надо сказать. Когда женщина пытается привлечь внимание интересующего ее мужчины, она всегда старается одеться так, чтобы показать как можно больше.

— И что? — недоуменно спросил Грег.

— Не тупи, — раздраженно отозвался Шерлок. — У мисс Пэйн открытые руки, шея и верхняя часть груди. Где, по-твоему, остались бы следы, если бы Рич, защищаясь, ее поцарапал?

— Логично, — Лестрейд кивнул, соглашаясь. — Это не она.

— К тому же, под ногтями нет лоскутков кожи, — припечатал Шерлок. — Это больше похоже на то, что Рич вляпался в чью-то кровь обеими руками, а потом пытался их вымыть.

— И как ты это объяснишь?

— Да никак! — в голосе Холмса прозвучала чуть ли не обида. Подумать только, такой незначительный факт ставит его в тупик. — Во всяком случае, пока твои люди не установят принадлежность крови.

С этими словами он круто развернулся на каблуках и покинул квартиру Денниса Рича

* * *

— Чья кровь под ногтями Рича установить не удалось, — сообщил Лестрейд тем же вечером, появившись на Бейкер-стрит. — Она принадлежит двум разным людям, но это не мисс Пэйн и не он сам. Тупик.

— Я так и думал, — Шерлок даже не поднял головы от бумаг, которые просматривал.

— Думал? — Грег слегка разозлился. Отсутствие интереса в голосе Холмса задело его за живое. — Это просто отлично! Потому что я, к примеру, не знаю, что мне об этом подумать.

— Да все очевидно, — бесстрастно отозвался Шерлок. — Проверь бывшую жену или любовницу, если она была. Сослуживцев, давних знакомых… Но не родственников, иначе анализ ДНК показал бы связь. И не отвлекай меня, я сейчас занят более важным делом.

— То есть, иди нафиг, — раздраженно фыркнул Лестрейд. — Не дождешься! Никуда я не уйду, пока ты не расскажешь мне, что именно тебе «очевидно».

— Мисс Пэйн сказала, что ее сосед не казался грустным или подавленным, и вдруг суицид, — Шерлок поморщился. — Влюбленная женщина не могла не заметить, если бы он был в депрессии. Значит, случилось что-то, что его подтолкнуло. Причем, скорее всего, в тот самый день. Кровь двоих человек на твоих руках — серьезный повод решить покончить с собой. Если ты по натуре не убийца, конечно.

— Думаешь, что он…

— Убил кого-то в состоянии аффекта, — Холмс закатил глаза. — Ясно как день. А потом пришел в себя, понял, что натворил, и не смог с этим жить. Почему я решил, что это были не случайные знакомые? Подумай сам: Рич был законопослушным человеком, добропорядочным гражданином и никогда в жизни не проявлял агрессии по отношению к окружающим, так? Это не могло быть спланированным убийством, иначе с чего он стал бы накладывать на себя руки? Но люди с таким психологическим портретом, как Рич, не могут внезапно впасть в ярость. Нет, там давняя обида, которая отравляла ему душу годами. И по какой-то причине достигла точки кипения именно в тот день.

— Логично, — Грег кивнул. — Думаешь, бытовое убийство или…

— Или, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Что мы еще знаем о нашем самоубийце? Ходил ли он к психотерапевту? Проверь это. Его показания могут расставить все по местам. Теперь уже можно пренебречь врачебной тайной для пользы следствия.

— С чего бы уравновешенному человеку посещать психотерапевта? — Лестрейд задумчиво сдвинул брови над переносицей.

— С того, что этот «уравновешенный человек» в итоге оказался способным на двойное убийство, — пожал плечами Шерлок. — Почитай на моем сайте статью, в которой я сравниваю психологический портрет людей, убивших членов своей семьи или близких знакомых, с портретом тех, кто лишал жизни незнакомцев. Эти две группы обладают существенными различиями в поведении и интеллектуальном развитии. И первые, в девяти случаях из десяти, страдают психическими расстройствами. Которые в их поведении могут до поры вообще никак не проявляться.

— Да, я тоже изучал теорию и все это знаю, — поморщился Грег. — Хорошо, я проверю связи Рича. Возможно, ты прав, и кто-то из его давних знакомых убит.

— Я прав без всяких «возможно», — отрезал детектив. — А теперь займись делом и перестань меня отвлекать.

— То расследование, да? — Лестрейд изо всех сил постарался не показать интереса. — Шпион, или кем он был, которого ищет твой брат?

Шерлок впервые с начала разговора поднял голову и посмотрел Грегу прямо в глаза.  
— Тебя, вроде, просили забыть об том деле, — достаточно сухо проговорил он. — Ради твоего же блага.

— Прекрати, — Лестрейд скорчил гримасу. — Ты ведь не твой брат, нечего меня пугать. Я просто так интересуюсь. Вдруг, смогу помочь или… 

— Не сможешь, — тон Шерлока потеплел на пару градусов. — Да, я занимаюсь делом Юджина Мина по просьбе Майкрофта. Можно сказать, плету вокруг этого парня сеть, в которую он и попадется. Сейчас моя работа почти завершена. А тебе лучше в это не лезть.

— Хорошо, — Грег поднялся. — Пойду займусь знакомыми Рича.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[1] mean (англ) - среднестатистический. посредственный; а также низкий, подлый, жалкий


	2. You've got all and nothing

— Шерлок, что ты скажешь? — Грег отвернулся, изо всех сил сдерживая тошноту. — Есть идеи? 

Холмс бесстрастно осмотрел полуразложившийся труп, извлеченный городскими службами из канализации. Скорчил гримасу.   
— Проститутка, скорее всего. Взгляни на ее прикид. 

Лестрейд сделал над собой усилие и повернулся. «Прикид» пострадал не меньше, чем тело. От верхней его части остались только расползающиеся нити неопределенного цвета. Похоже, помимо сырости, над ним потрудились еще и крысы. Зато юбка выглядела почти нетронутой, и ее длина в сочетании с остатками ярко-красных капроновых колготок не оставляла ни малейших сомнений. 

— Ты прав, — он скривился и прикрыл нос шарфом, стараясь дышать пореже. — Причина смерти? 

— Сам же видишь, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Ей голову проломили. Учитывая степень разложения, она пролежала там от трех недель до месяца. Точнее сказать не могу. 

Этот мерзавец даже не морщился, только напрягшиеся и слегка подрагивающие крылья носа говорили о том, что он, как и все, страдает от неприятного запаха. 

— Я бы с уверенностью поставил на все полтора, — подал голос Андерсон. Прозвучало это невнятно, поскольку тот прижимал к лицу носовой платок. — Посмотри, кожа на открытых участках тела полопалась, и она уже потеряла половину волос и ногтей. 

— В тепле и влажности процесс идет быстрее, — вопреки обыкновению, Шерлок не начал распинаться про тупость Андерсона. Должно быть, потому, что тоже старался задерживать дыхание. — Лестрейд, распорядись, чтобы эту красотку упаковывали. Внешний осмотр всё равно ничего не даст. Пусть снимут слепок зубов, может, удастся установить личность. 

— Разве что, — пробормотал Грег и сделал знак своим людям.— Отпечатки пальцев точно не снять. 

— Можно попробовать отделить эпидермис от пальцев и просушить, — подал голос Андерсон. — Иногда получается. 

— Вот и займись, — буркнул Лестрейд. Его самого от перспективы возиться с расползающейся под пальцами кожей откровенно подташнивало. 

С этими словами Грег направился к своей машине, почти молясь, чтобы Шерлоку не пришло в голову осмотреть место, где нашли тело. Его люди там уже побывали, но искать какие-то следы по колено в зловонной жиже было занятием практически безнадежным. Должно быть, Холмс и сам это понял, потому что лишь махнул рукой и исчез в чреве такси, на прощанье пообещав позвонить завтра утром, чтобы узнать новости. 

— Иногда я ненавижу нашу работу, — пробурчала Донован, стягивая с рук латексные перчатки. Кожа ее была пепельно-серой, что неудивительно. Хотя труп уже скрылся в пластиковом мешке, запах едва ли стал менее ощутимым. 

— Кто-то всё равно должен ее делать, — безнадежно констатировал Грег. — Хотя согласен: сегодня не наш счастливый день. 

— Хорошо фрику, — Салли скорчила гримасу. — Покрутился тут, изрек несколько умных мыслей и свалил. Ему-то руки пачкать не придется. 

— Ему и денег за это не платят, — Лестрейд решительно пресек жалобы подчиненной. — Поехали, попытаемся установить по этой несчастной хоть что-то. 

* * *

Неожиданно Шерлок прислал смс уже через час. Оно гласило: «Бейкер-стрит. Поторопись. Захвати снимки твоей красотки. ШХ». 

Детектив был в квартире не один. Мужчина неопределенного возраста с сальными волосами и бегающими глазками выглядел типичным сутенером. Грег хмыкнул: знакомства Шерлока иногда повергали его в ступор. 

— Не бойся, Рой, я же обещал, что тебя никто не тронет, — снисходительно проговорил Холмс, похлопав своего гостя по плечу. — Просто взгляни: твоя девочка? 

Лестрейд разложил на столе снимки, и неизвестный Рой, позеленев, зажал рот ладонью.   
— Точно Джен, — с трудом проговорил он. — Если только не одолжила кому свою любимую юбку. 

Грег с сомнением покачал головой, повнимательнее присмотревшись к тому, что скорее походило на очень широкий пояс, нежели на юбку. Удивительно: тело почти расползлось, утратив человеческие черты, а эта тряпка выглядит купленной вчера. 

— Таких «юбок», должно быть, в Лондоне не одна сотня. Впору поверить, что эти женщины носят униформу, — пробормотал он. 

— Не скажите, мистер, — Рой нервно сглотнул и отвернулся от снимков. — У Джен она приметная, не просто джинсовая. Ткань прорезиненная, чтобы задницу лучше обтягивала. Девочка считала, что ее попка так будет привлекательней. 

— Допустим, — Лестрейд поморщился. — И как фамилия этой Джен? 

— Откуда мне знать? — фыркнул Рой. — Просто Джен. Я даже не уверен, что имя настоящее. Появилась с полгода назад, работала не каждый день. Иногда мы целую неделю ее не видели. Правила соблюдала, ни с кем не ссорилась. Я, признаться, всегда думал, что ее на улицу привела не нужда, а жажда острых ощущений. 

— Почему? — Грег нахмурился. — Вы хотите сказать, что она не профессиональная проститутка? В смысле, не зарабатывала этим на жизнь? 

— Точно нет, — Рой ухмыльнулся. — Деньги у нее водились. Да и речь слишком правильная, не как у остальных наших девчонок. Университетская цыпочка, которая решила оторваться без присмотра мамы с папой. Те, поди, до сих пор думают, что доченька где-нибудь в Оксфорде грызет гранит науки. 

— Ладно, — Шерлок достал из кармана сотню и вложил в ладонь сутенера. — Спасибо за помощь. 

— Где ты его выкопал? — поинтересовался Грег, когда Рой исчез за дверью. 

— Да какая разница? — Холмс хмыкнул. — У меня свои источники. Распространил описание: примерный рост и вес, цвет волос, одежда. Пообещал сто фунтов за информацию. Этот парень сам ко мне пришел. Я, кстати, так и думал, что наша жертва из хорошей семьи. 

— Это-то почему? — Лестрейд снова нахмурился. 

— Зубы, — Шерлок подарил ему улыбку, полную превосходства. — Слишком хорошие для простой шлюшки с улицы. Эта дамочка не жалела денег на дантиста. Так что как раз зубная карта и поможет нам узнать, кто она. 

— Почему про зубы сразу не сказал? — Грег заранее знал, что этот высокомерный засранец ответит, но всё равно спросил. 

— Да брось, это так просто, что даже неинтересно, — фыркнул тот, полностью оправдав ожидания Грега. — Думал, сами заметите. По крайней мере, теперь понятно, почему ее не искали. Что бы ты ни думал о проститутках, Лестрейд, это довольно дружное сообщество. То есть, они способны за выгодного клиента расцарапать друг дружке лицо, но если на кого-то из них нападают или убивают, встают единым фронтом. Из чувства самосохранения: сегодня пострадала она, а завтра это можешь быть ты. 

— Понятное дело, — Грег задумчиво потер переносицу. — А наша жертва не была в полном смысле одной из них. 

— И, к тому же, довольно часто надолго исчезала, — Шерлок кивнул, соглашаясь. — Все понимали, что у нее есть и другая жизнь. Ей могло просто надоесть снимать клиентов на улице. 

— Ладно, — Лестрейд поднялся с кресла и принялся собирать снимки. — Установим личность, поищем среди заявлений о пропавших. Спасибо, Шерлок. 

— Пожалуйста, — ухмыльнулся он. — Не самая сложная задачка. Моя потруднее будет. 

— Мин? — Грег ощутимо напрягся. Невзирая на настоятельный совет старшего Холмса забыть об этом деле, а может быть, именно по причине, что получил такой совет, он все еще испытывал к поимке неуловимого шпиона болезненный интерес. Вперемешку с глухой досадой, что его буквально вынудили держаться подальше. 

— Он самый, — улыбка Шерлока стала победной. — Я сумел найти его убежище. Не те временные, что Мин иногда заводит, вроде квартиры, где мы были. А настоящее — его дом, который он считает очень хорошо спрятанным. И полагает, что там он совершенно неуязвим. Сегодня ублюдку придется понять, как сильно он ошибается! 

* * *

— Ты туда не пойдешь! — Лестрейд с трудом удержался от желания заорать на этого упрямца.

— Напоминаю, — Холмс снисходительно ухмыльнулся. — Полиция не участвует в деле, ты не вправе мне приказывать. 

— Я помню, — Грег нахмурился. — Но у твоего брата достаточно людей, и вовсе не обязательно... 

— У него мощная машина, да, — Шерлок легкомысленно пожал плечами. — Но пока она заведется, Мин снова смоется. Ты понятия не имеешь, с какой скользкой дрянью я имею дело. Так что звонить Майкрофту некогда. Я поймаю его сам. 

Лестрейд только головой покачал. Кого он пытается провести, интересно? Охотничий азарт в глазах, дрожащие от нервного возбуждения руки... Шерлок _хочет_ отправиться за этим шпионом сам. Не сообщил брату вовсе не из опасения, что Мин сбежит, просто знает: тот не допустит участия младшего Холмса в операции. Испортит ему все веселье. Вот и собирается геройствовать в одиночку, словно он бессмертный. Как ребенок, который тянет руки к огню, игнорируя предупреждение, что тот жжется. 

И что же делать Лестрейду? Даже будь у него способ как-то связаться с Холмсом-старшим, он не успел бы остановить Шерлока. Значит, остается только один вариант. 

— Я иду с тобой! — твердо проговорил Грег, автоматически проверяя наличие табельного пистолета и запасных патронов. — Возражения не принимаются. 

— Зачем? — тот приподнял брови. 

— Тебе нужно прикрытие, а Джона ты с собой не позвал, — спокойно объяснил Лестрейд. — К тому же, в отличие от вас обоих, у меня есть законное право на ношение и использование оружия. Так что даже не спорь. 

— Хорошо, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Поехали. Если, конечно, тебя не смущает, что придется влезть в чужую квартиру без ордера. И повязать парня, который не дал ни одного официального повода для ареста. Если не считать его шпионской деятельности, с виду он обычный служащий, каких полно в Сити. 

— Я это уже понял, — Лестрейд застегнул куртку. — Не заговаривай мне зубы, гений. Пошли уже, сам же сказал: время дорого. 

* * * 

Замок едва слышно щелкнул, уступая отмычке. Шерлок приложил палец к губам и на цыпочках начал подниматься по темной лестнице, жестом предложив Лестрейду не отставать. Тот поморщился: он знал, что Холмс частенько пренебрегает всеми правилами, охотясь на преступников. Но одно дело знать, а видеть своими глазами и даже участвовать — совсем другое. 

Впрочем, размышлять об этом было некогда. Едва различимый в темноте силуэт Шерлока уже маячил где-то на верхних ступенях, и Лестрейд прибавил шагу, чтобы не отстать. Они проскользнули в коридор, Холмс остановился перед одной из дверей — одному Богу ведомо, как он определил, какая именно дверь ему нужна — и повернулся, внезапно сжав плечо Грега. Сопроводив этот жест едва слышным шепотом: «Тихо!» 

Ручка повернулась почти беззвучно, и они оказались в комнате, служившей, несомненно, кабинетом. Легкий запах пыли и чернил, внушительный письменный стол, полки с книгами. Все это Грег разглядел в слабом свете уличного фонаря прежде, чем Шерлок снова сжал его плечо и надавил, призывая опуститься на корточки. Они спрятались за массивным креслом, Лестрейд поморщился: в бок ему довольно чувствительно упирался завиток от каминной решетки. Но изменить положение не представлялось возможным, он и так прижимался к Холмсу почти вплотную. 

— Придется подождать, — прошептал Шерлок ему в ухо. — Мой информатор сообщил, что Мин приходит домой не позже восьми. То есть, это произойдет в ближайшие полчаса. Судя по тому, что мне удалось выяснить о его привычках, он работает в кабинете до половины двенадцатого. Здесь мы его и возьмем. 

— Ты уверен, что он не заметит следов взлома на двери? — собственный шепот показался Грегу очень громким. У него слегка кружилась голова от дикости ситуации: служитель закона, незаконно забравшийся на ночь глядя в чужой дом вместе с человеком, которого все его подчиненные называют фриком, сидит в темноте, прижимаясь к своему ненормальному приятелю так, словно они любовники. Хорошо, что никто из отдела этого не видит. 

— Нет,— Шерлок фыркнул. — К тому же, мы вошли через заднюю дверь, а хозяин дома, несомненно, воспользуется парадной. 

Он помолчал и тихо усмехнулся.   
— Расслабься, Лестрейд. Я не собираюсь никому рассказывать, как мы с тобой провели этот вечер. Так что за свою репутацию можешь не опасаться. Ни за профессиональную, ни за личную. 

— Ты, вроде, сам призывал к тишине, — буркнул Грег, раздосадованный, что Холмс так легко угадал, о чем он думает. 

Вместо ответа Шерлок сжал в темноте ладонь спутника. В следующее мгновение Лестрейд услышал уверенные шаги в коридоре. Так может ходить только человек, находящийся у себя дома и не ожидающий никаких сюрпризов. 

Грег невольно потянулся к кобуре, проклиная внезапно участившееся сердцебиение. А заодно и Шерлока, втравившего его в эту авантюру. Ясно же, что Мин сегодня никакой облавы не ждал и никуда бежать не собирался. Так что причин рисковать, пытаясь застать его врасплох, у Шерлока не было. Он мог спокойно поставить в известность брата и предоставить поимку этого шпиона спецслужбам. 

Так поступил бы любой нормальный человек, но младшему Холмсу легкие пути неинтересны. Да и сам Лестрейд тоже хорош! Дернул же его черт связаться с безумным гением, у которого, ко всему прочему, столь острое шило в заднице! 

Вспыхнувший свет на мгновение ослепил, пришлось несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы глаза привыкли. Шерлок замер, словно превратился в изваяние. Даже дышать, кажется, перестал. А у Грега как на грех именно в этот момент мучительно запершило в горле, да так, что даже слезы выступили от попытки сдержать кашель. Дыхание тоже участилось — то ли от волнения, то ли от нахлынувшего адреналина. 

Но, очевидно, это все-таки было не слишком громко, поскольку хозяин кабинета ничего не заметил. Он прошел к столу, уселся и открыл крышку ноутбука. Только сейчас Лестрейд оценил, как продуманно Холмс выбрал укрытие. С того места, где сидел Мин, просматривалась практически вся комната, за исключением того крохотного пространства, где, скрючившись и прижавшись друг к другу, прятались они с Шерлоком. 

Грег с трудом повернул голову, почти касаясь носом щеки Холмса, надеясь поймать его взгляд и понять, что тот собрался делать дальше. Казалось бы, проще всего было выскочить из-за кресла и скрутить Мина, который сидел от них всего в пяти шагах. Но Шерлок почему-то медлил. 

— Пусть отойдет от стола, — одними губами проговорил он, чуть отстранившись, чтобы Лестрейд мог его видеть. 

Объяснений не потребовалось. За годы своей далеко не самой спокойной работы, Грег повидал всякое. И оружие, вмонтированное в крышку стола и приводимое в движение нажатием курка на ручке кресла. И тревожные кнопки, способные мгновенно вызвать охрану. Зашитые в воротник рубашки капсулы с быстродействующим ядом, конечно, давно ушли в прошлое, современные шпионы предпочитали сдаваться, а не умирать. Но кто знает, что у него может быть припасено в арсенале. Лучше и вправду подождать. 

Прошел почти час прежде, чем Мин потянулся, расправил плечи и медленно поднялся. Шерлок, и без того напоминавший натянутую струну, напрягся еще больше. Когда шаги, приглушенные мягким ковром, отчётливо дали понять, что объект их наблюдения направился к одной из книжных полок, Лестрейд и Холмс синхронно сорвались с места. 

— Стоять, — рявкнул Грегори, направляя на Мина пистолет. — Полиция!

Это вырвалось у него по привычке и прозвучало довольно глупо. Однако Мин на секунду замешкался. Ясное дело, он меньше всего мог ожидать, что незваные гости окажутся служителями закона. Медленно подняв руки, он скорчил гримасу. 

— Чем могу быть полезен, господа? 

Только теперь Грег смог хорошенько рассмотреть этого человека. Невысокий, худощавый и какой-то бесцветный. Из тех, чья внешность не привлекает внимания в толпе. Коротко остриженные волосы неопределенного «мышиного» цвета, водянисто-голубые, близко посаженные глаза, короткий, скошенный подбородок, безвольный рот.

— Полиция, — невпопад повторил Лестрейд. 

— У вас есть ордер? — голос Мина прозвучал довольно уверенно, хотя взгляд его метался из стороны в сторону. 

— Отойдите от полки и держите руки на виду, — вмешался Шерлок, спасая Грега от неловкой ситуации. — Есть у нас ордер или нет, но вы пойдете с нами. 

— Хорошо, — внезапно согласился Мин. И шагнул к Холмсу. 

Отточенные годами работы в полиции инстинкты заорали в голос, сигнализируя об опасности. Грег еще даже не осознал толком, что именно его встревожило, когда метнулся к Шерлоку, загораживая его собой и на ходу снова поднимая опущенный было пистолет. И лишь в следующее мгновение он разглядел небольшую «пушку», которая как по волшебству появилась из правой манжеты Мина, когда тот слегка опустил руку. 

Два выстрела прозвучали почти одновременно. Лестрейд еще успел увидеть, как его пуля пробила правое плечо Мина прежде, чем собственная грудь взорвалась вспышкой боли, и он провалился в темноту. 

* * *

Майкрофт Холмс шел по больничному коридору, испытывая только одно желание: устроить глупому мальчишке хорошую выволочку. От мысли, что младший брат сегодня был на волосок от смерти, во рту появлялся противный кисловатый привкус.

Майкрофт мысленно похвалил себя, что не ошибся в инспекторе Лестрейде, доверяя ему присмотр за Шерлоком. Досадно получится, если этот человек не выживет. Найти ему замену будет очень сложно: такие самоотверженные и порядочные люди и без того на вес золота, а этот еще и ухитрился стать его брату чем-то вроде друга. Что само по себе делало его исключительным. 

После звонка Шерлока люди Майкрофта оказались на месте происшествия даже быстрее «скорой». Мин, отброшенный выстрелом из тяжелого полицейского револьвера, ударился головой о полку с книгами и потерял сознание. Его уже доставили в один из секретных госпиталей МИ-6, который был, скорее, тюрьмой, чем больницей. Майкрофт собирался уделить ему внимание позже, когда тот придет в себя. 

А сейчас следовало разобраться с братом и его раненым другом-полицейским. 

Шерлока старший Холмс увидел издалека. Тот сидел перед дверью операционной с таким равнодушным лицом, что любой сторонний наблюдатель решил бы, что ему нет дела до того, выживет ли человек, за которого боролись сейчас врачи. 

Но Майкрофту сразу бросилась в глаза бешено бьющаяся венка на виске и побелевшие суставы судорожно сжатых рук. Нервничает. Ну, еще бы! Если бы не он, Лестрейд не оказался бы на операционном столе. От мысли, что тогда на нем лежал бы сам Шерлок, Майкрофт снова сглотнул противный комок в горле. 

Подойдя и сев на стул рядом с братом, Холмс-старший вместо приветствия спросил:  
— Как он? 

Лицо Шерлока на мгновение исказилось болезненной гримасой.   
— Плохо, — глухим голосом ответил он. — Со слов врачей в скорой, я понял только, что у крохотной игрушки, из которой Мин его подстрелил, был какой-то не самый приятный секрет. 

— Знаю, — Майкрофт поморщился. — Мои люди уже осмотрели это оружие и доложили мне. Оно стреляет разрывными пулями. Твоему инспектору серьезно разворотило грудь. Чудо, что его удалось доставить в больницу живым. 

— Зачем ты приехал? — Шерлок уставился на свои руки. — Если собираешься читать нотации, то повремени: мне сейчас не до того. К тому же, я разобрался с твоей проблемой, разве нет? 

— Нотациями ты в этот раз не отделаешься, — сухо проговорил Майкрофт. — Но приехал я не поэтому. А чтобы посмотреть, что я могу сделать для человека, спасшего твою жизнь. 

— Сделать? — лицо Шерлока снова исказилось. — Ты? Давно ли ты стал Господом Богом, братец? Возомнил, что можешь исцелять прикосновением рук? 

— Не передергивай, — холодно отозвался Майкрофт. — Жизнь или смерть твоего инспектора не в моей власти, но ты прекрасно понял, что я говорил не об этом. 

— Ага, — в голосе Шерлока прорезались едва слышные истеричные нотки. — Ты просто сейчас пообещаешь врачам, что за его жизнь они ответят своей, и они будут стараться получше. Оставь это, доктора и так делают все, что возможно. 

— Знаю, — спокойно проговорил Майкрофт. И кивнул на дверь операционной. — Пока он там, едва ли у меня есть возможность ему помочь. Как и у тебя, сколько бы ты ни сидел тут и не переживал. А вот после... 

— Организуешь роскошные похороны? — язвительно поинтересовался Шерлок. 

— Или помогу семье, — в тон ему отозвался Майкрофт. 

Шерлок фыркнул.   
— Необычно для тебя, братец! Такая неосведомленность! У Лестрейда нет семьи. 

Майкрофт нахмурился. Брат, несомненно, знал, что как минимум один из полицейских инспекторов, с которыми он пытался работать, был поспешно переведен из Лондона в провинцию. А еще двое просто сосланы: один работать в архив, второй на пенсию. Потому что не показались старшему Холмсу подходящими наперсниками для младшего. Разумеется, Майкрофт изучил досье Лестрейда вдоль и поперёк. 

— Я знаю, что его родители умерли, когда он был подростком, — сдержанно проговорил Майкрофт. — Но, помнится, у инспектора была жена. 

— Отстал от жизни, — раздраженно фыркнул Шерлок. — Лестрейд уже года четыре, как развелся. Даже забавно: ты всегда следил за каждым вздохом любого, кто подходил ко мне ближе, чем на двадцать футов. И вдруг такой прокол. С чего бы? Неужто научился хоть кому-то доверять? 

— Сегодняшний вечер показал, что Лестрейд вполне заслуживает доверия, — ровным голосом проговорил Майкрофт. — А ты преувеличиваешь размеры моего... хм... внимания к твоему окружению. 

Младший Холмс собрался было ответить, но в этот момент дверь операционной открылась, и из нее вышел хирург, на ходу стягивающий с рук латексные перчатки. Шерлок сорвался с места и едва ли не прижал врача к стене. 

— Он жив? 

Тот устало кивнул и поинтересовался:  
— Это ведь вы доставили раненого? Вы родственник? 

— Нет, — Шерлок поморщился. — Просто коллега. 

Майкрофт закатил было глаза, но Шерлок, слегка поколебавшись, внезапно добавил:  
— И друг. 

— Возможно, надо сообщить семье, — врач слегка нахмурился. — Ваш друг в критическом состоянии. И я пока не могу говорить о его перспективах. 

— У Лестрейда нет семьи, — второй раз за полчаса повторил Шерлок. 

— Давайте пройдем в ваш кабинет, доктор, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, проговорил Майкрофт. Хирург поднял на него полный изумления взгляд. И, очевидно, по одному только виду человека, стоящего перед ним, определил, что лучше не спорить. Потому обреченно кивнул и указал рукой направление. 

— А ты останься здесь, — приказал Майкрофт брату. А потом не удержался от шпильки: — И воздержись от терроризирования своими выходками медперсонала и закатывания истерик. Твоему другу это вряд ли поможет. 

Следом за врачом Холмс-старший прошел в крохотную каморку, заваленную медкартами и книгами по хирургии, и устроился на довольно неудобном стуле для посетителей. 

— Итак, доктор?.. — он вопросительно приподнял бровь. 

— Харрис, — подсказал тот. 

— Хорошо, — Майкрофт кивнул и продемонстрировал врачу свое служебное удостоверение. Тот присвистнул. 

— Этот парень, которого ранили, переодетый член Палаты Лордов? Сначала молодой человек, что остался в коридоре, обещает нам всем веселую жизнь, если мы не уделим пациенту должного внимания... и попутно рассказывает паре моих ассистентов такое, о чем лучше не говорить вслух. Думаю, у них теперь начнется паранойя и они решат, что за ними постоянно следят спецслужбы... А теперь еще мы удостоились внимания столь важной персоны... Скажите мне, сэр, во что мы влипли? 

Холмс поморщился.   
— Тот молодой человек всего лишь детектив-любитель, хотя сам он громко возмутился бы в ответ на такое определение. Шерлок Холмс, возможно, вы слышали это имя. 

Харрис только кивнул. На лице его появилось понимание. 

— А раненый — старший детектив-инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, с которым Шерлок работает. 

Майкрофт наградил хирурга натянутой улыбкой и продолжил:   
— Я далек от мысли, доктор, что будь он хоть принцем крови, вы уделили бы ему больше внимания. 

— Разумеется, — сухо подтвердил Харрис. — Мы в равной степени стремимся помочь любому пациенту. Так что если вы хотели попросить о каком-то особом отношении... 

— Нет, что вы, — Холмс прервал его жестом. — Ничего такого. Но я обязан этому человеку жизнью своего брата. Потому хотел поинтересоваться вашим профессиональным мнением: что можно сделать для его скорейшего выздоровления? У меня довольно большие возможности, знаете ли. 

— Перевозить его сейчас нельзя, — Харрис очень точно понял мысль Майкрофта. — И потом, во всех этих ваших «специальных» больницах для элиты врачи, может, и зарабатывают в разы больше нас, но едва ли превосходят нас в профессионализме. 

— Я не хотел никого обидеть, — мягко проговорил Майкрофт. 

— Понимаю, — Харрис скорчил гримасу. — Потому буду откровенен. О «скорейшем выздоровлении» речь сейчас не идет. Раненому предстоит тяжелая ночь, которую он, с большой долей вероятности, не переживет. Он и жив-то до сих пор отнюдь не вашими чаяниями или нашими стараниями, а исключительно потому, что у него отменно здоровое сердце и очень крепкий организм. Но у любого организма есть предел прочности, если вы понимаете, о чем я. 

Майкрофт серьезно кивнул. И бесстрастно поинтересовался:  
— Каковы его шансы? 

— Не могу сказать, — врач вздохнул. — Очень сложное ранение, крови много потерял... Но все еще цепляется за жизнь, и это почти чудо. Я предложил бы вернуться к разговору о шансах утром, если к тому моменту предмет для разговора все еще останется. 

— Хорошо, — Холмс поднялся и доверительно улыбнулся собеседнику. — Но у меня к вам просьба, доктор. 

Тот устало откинулся на спинку стула.   
— Я уже сказал вам: даже без ваших просьб мы сделаем для этого пациента все, что в наших силах. 

— Конечно, — тон Майкрофта сделался еще более доверительным. — Но я хотел просить не о нем, а о Шерлоке Холмсе. Предвижу, что мой брат не уйдет отсюда до утра, и продолжит испытывать на прочность терпение работников этой больницы. Постарайтесь быть к нему снисходительными. У Шерлока не так много близких людей, и не каждый день они закрывают его от пули собственным телом. 

— Я вас понял, — Харрис тоже улыбнулся. — Так и быть, до утра мы потерпим здесь вашего брата. 

— Благодарю вас, — Майкрофт, продолжая улыбаться, покинул кабинет, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь. 

— Твою мать! — обессиленно проговорил Харрис, глядя Холмсу вслед. — Вот это мы влипли! Если нам чего и не хватало, чтобы оказаться в полном дерьме, так это личной заинтересованности сильных мира сего! Понимает он, что врачи не всесильны, или нет, но, если тот полицейский умрет, нам всем не поздоровится... 

С этими словами он поднялся и отправился лично дежурить у постели раненого. Напрочь забыв, что его рабочая смена закончилась полчаса назад. 

* * *

Утром следующего дня Лестрейд был все еще жив. Но в сознание так и не пришел, что, при его состоянии, было почти благом. Майкрофт снова навестил больницу, нахмурился при виде брата и посоветовал ему отправляться домой. Тот лишь упрямо поджал губы. Заострившиеся скулы и залегшие под глазами тени лучше слов сказали старшему Холмсу, что брат провел не самую легкую ночь в своей жизни. И Майкрофт решил зайти с другой стороны. 

— Не хочешь домой, поезжай в Скотланд-Ярд. Поинтересуйся подробностями текущих дел. Когда инспектор Лестрейд придет в себя, наверняка спросит, как продвигается расследование. 

Шерлок кивнул, соглашаясь. Действительно, какой смысл торчать в больнице, если в другом месте от него может быть куда больше пользы. 

Грег пришел в себя лишь на третий день после операции, и то на пару часов. К нему по-прежнему не пускали. Майкрофт ограничился тем, что распорядился доставлять ему отчеты о состоянии инспектора ежедневно. 

Шерлок смог прорваться в палату лишь через неделю. 

— Убью, если попробуешь снять меня на свой телефон, — хрипло проговорил Грег вместо приветствия. 

Шерлок в ответ только поморщился.   
— С возвращением, Лестрейд. 

А потом устроился на стуле и сухо произнес:   
— Меня предупредили, что тебе нельзя разговаривать, потому будешь только слушать. Мы установили личность убитой проститутки. Ее звали Дженнифер Холл. Американка, после гибели родителей в автокатастрофе перебралась в Англию. В Детройте у нее остались родственники, с которыми Дженнифер не поддерживала никакой связи. Так что ее никогда не хватились бы. 

Лестрейд хотел задать вопрос, но Холмс предупреждающе поднял руку.   
— Ни слова. Иначе меня прогонят отсюда, и продолжения ты не узнаешь. Ты хотел спросить, что известно о ее связях в Лондоне? 

Грег с трудом кивнул. 

— Практически все, что оставили родители, Дженнифер потратила на покупку квартиры в Челси. Она не работала и не училась. Вопрос: на что же она тогда жила? Ведь Рой сказал, что, судя по всему, денег у нее было достаточно. Мне удалось найти одну из проституток, с которой Дженнифер приятельствовала. И та поделилась информацией, что однажды, приняв лишнего, подружка рассказала, что ее уже три года содержит мужчина. «Старый козёл», так она его назвала. 

Лестрейд вопросительно приподнял бровь.   
— Нет, имени никто не знает, — Шерлок поморщился. — Соседи его тоже ни разу не видели. Но у меня мелькнула одна мысль, и я решил ее проверить. Выстрел наугад, что называется. 

На этом месте он сделал столь драматическую паузу, что Грег едва сдержался, чтобы не заорать на него. А этот гений недоделанный лишь ухмыльнулся: понимал, мерзавец, что Лестрейд не решится открыть рот, поскольку тогда Шерлок уйдет, не досказав самого интересного. 

— Я проверил ДНК, — наконец сжалился над раненым Холмс. — И знаешь, с чем оно совпало? Кровь из-под ногтей Денниса Рича. Помнишь того парня, что отравился месяц назад? Мы тогда так и не поняли, кого он убил. Теперь знаем. 

Грег с трудом оторвал от постели тяжелую, словно налитую свинцом, руку и показал Шерлоку два пальца. 

— Кто вторая жертва Рича, мы пока не установили, — Холмс поморщился. — Ребята проверяют неопознанные трупы в морге. А также незакрытые дела об убийствах. Мужчин, умерших недели четыре назад от удара тяжелого тупого предмета. 

В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Лестрейда Шерлок откровенно фыркнул.  
— Неужели непонятно? Рич завел любовницу вдвое моложе себя, тратил на нее немалые деньги, а она на досуге изменяла своему «папику» с мужиками с улицы. Он, вероятно, подозревал об этом давно и изрядно ревновал. Я ведь говорил, что убийство точно не было спланированным, иначе он не покончил бы с собой. Думаю, решил проверить свои подозрения и выследил Дженнифер. После чего пришел в ярость и забил до смерти чем-то вроде монтировки. Вместе с клиентом. Потом, будучи в состоянии шока, запихал тело девушки в канализацию. А мужчину, возможно, просто бросил на улице. Он ведь с Ричем не был никак связан, не мог вывести на него. Добрался до дома, пришел в себя, осознал, что лишил жизни двоих людей... Все ясно? 

Лестрейд кивнул и устало прикрыл глаза. Да, уж точно, все ясно. Шерлок поднялся со стула и осторожно похлопал его по плечу.   
— Мы найдем и вторую жертву Рича, не волнуйся. Тогда дело можно будет спокойно закрывать. 

Грег слабо улыбнулся, радуясь, что ему не нужно ничего отвечать.


	3. You are left in confusion

Месяц в больнице показался Грегу настоящим кошмаром. Даже будучи слишком слабым, чтобы подняться с постели, он желал только одного: сбежать. Но коллеги из отдела слишком хорошо знали непосредственное начальство, потому устроили в его палате круглосуточное дежурство. Рядом постоянно кто-то был. Под предлогом, что зашел навестить больного, разумеется. Потому любые попытки улизнуть пресекались на корню. 

Бездействие угнетало, а рассказы сослуживцев о текущих делах только подливали масла в огонь. Еще больше напрягали Лестрейда мысли о счетах, которые он вынужден будет оплатить, когда выйдет из больницы. Несколько последовательных операций, отдельная палата, все эти капельницы и фунты разноцветных пилюль, которые в него запихивали ежедневно. Страховка покроет все это лишь частично. К тому же, ранение он получил, не будучи на задании. А значит, компенсации от Скотланд-Ярда можно не ждать. Хорошо еще, что за ним каким-то чудом сохранили место. На сохранение содержания даже рассчитывать было бы глупо. 

Учитывая плачевное состояние банковского счета Грега и то, что он еще и ежемесячно выплачивал содержание бывшей жене, задача, казалось, не имела решения. В этой благословенной стране лучше не болеть вовсе. Если, конечно, не хочешь остаток дней своих работать на оплату больничных счетов. 

Не будь жены с ее завышенными запросами, инспектор еще мог бы выкрутиться. Но бывшая драла с него три шкуры, прикрываясь решением суда. Во время развода она очень ловко выставила себя жертвой, чьи девичьи мечты были разбиты коварным и циничным козлом. Грег молчал: оправдываться казалось ему ниже собственного достоинства. В итоге его обязали выплачивать ей очень приличное ежемесячное содержание. Но и это показалось неверной супруге недостаточным, и она изводила бывшего мужа постоянными исками в надежде оторвать кусок побольше. 

Невеселые размышления инспектора были прерваны скрипом двери. В больничную палату, которую Грег как раз готовился наконец-то покинуть, вошел старший брат Шерлока. 

— Добрый день, инспектор, — церемонно поздоровался он. 

— Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс, — Грег замер с почти собранной сумкой в руках. — Чем обязан? 

— Вы? — Майкрофт растянул губы в неискренней улыбке. — А я полагал, что именно мне следует задать этот вопрос. 

Лестрейд фыркнул.   
— Не припомню, чтобы вы были мне что-то должны. 

— Кроме жизни моего брата, — сдержанно констатировал Холмс. — Итак, инспектор, что мне следует сделать, чтобы выплатить этот долг? 

Грег едва не потянулся к лицу, чтобы поддержать руками упавшую челюсть. Ему понадобилось несколько мучительно долгих секунд, дабы осознать: Майкрофт вовсе не шутит. После чего он не на шутку разозлился. 

— Вы рехнулись? — довольно резко проговорил Лестрейд. — Думаете, я потребую с вас плату за то, что прикрыл Шерлока? Он мой друг, между прочим. 

— Это не отменяет факта, что вы едва не умерли, спасая его жизнь, — сухо заметил Майкрофт. — А я не из тех людей, кто оставляет подобные долги невыплаченными. И мои возможности довольно велики. Итак? 

— Идите к чёрту вместе с вашими возможностями, — Грег рассердился не на шутку. Он даже не сообразил, что грубит важной персоне из правительства и что это может очень плохо для него кончиться. — Мне ничего от вас не надо! 

— Любому человеку что-нибудь надо, — Майкрофт приподнял бровь. — Например, деньги. Я точно знаю, что лечение серьезно подорвало ваш бюджет. Мне не составило бы труда оплатить счета, если вы сочтете это возможным. 

— Не сочту, — раздраженно фыркнул Грег. — Чёрт возьми, мистер Холмс! Вы даже больший циник, чем я думал. Уж простите, но это совершенно отвратительно. 

— Понимаю, — Майкрофт поморщился. — Жизнь моего брата и ваше здоровье стоят гораздо дороже. Но я с того и начал: что я могу сделать, чтобы выразить свою благодарность? 

— А я сказал, чтобы вы убирались к дьяволу! — рявкнул Грег. И решительно вытолкал одного из самых высокопоставленных людей в стране за дверь. 

После чего бессильно опустился на постель. Ярость и физическое усилие не на шутку вымотали еще не до конца окрепший организм и, схватившись рукой за мучительно ноющую грудь, Грег закрыл глаза, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Что этот человек себе позволяет? Он что, всерьез думает, будто Грег возьмет плату за то, что полагал своим долгом? Он полицейский, в конце концов, даже если в тот день и не был при исполнении. А Шерлок, хоть и играет в детектива, всё же гражданское лицо. Да, Лестрейд тогда нехило облажался: стрелять в Мина следовало сразу, а он, вместо этого, начал с ним разговаривать. Собственный прокол, который привел к ранению. 

— Вот же сволочь, — обессиленно выдохнул инспектор. — Приперся сюда меня унижать! А просто сказать спасибо не судьба была? Раз уж хотел показать, что благодарен. 

* * *

Майкрофт Холмс задумчиво вертел в руках «Паркер» с золотым пером, заново прокручивая в голове разговор с Лестрейдом. Ситуация казалась ему абсурдной и потому вызывала ощущение раздражения, смешанного с досадой. В искренности инспектора он не сомневался: тот действительно не желал брать плату за свой благородный поступок. В настоящий момент. 

Но где гарантия, что завтра Лестрейд не передумает? И кто знает, что именно он потребует у своего высокопоставленного должника? А даже если и не передумает: Майкрофт не в том положении, чтобы оставаться у кого-то в долгу. 

Холмс вздохнул и аккуратно убрал ручку в футляр. А потом позвонил Шерлоку. 

— Ты мне срочно нужен, — сухо проговорил он в трубку. — Никаких возражений! Дело важное и не терпит отлагательств! 

Брат появился полчаса спустя. Едва старший начал свой рассказ, лицо младшего искривилось в брезгливой гримасе. 

— Совсем рехнулся? — сухо проговорил он.

— Почему? — Майкрофт приподнял бровь. — Он получил ранение, спасая тебя. Разве не логично, что именно наша семья должна оплатить лечение? 

— Для тебя — безусловно, — брови Шерлока сошлись над переносицей. — Да и для меня тоже. Но не для Лестрейда. 

— Почему? — повторил свой вопрос старший. Младший закатил глаза. 

— Разве ты не читал его досье? 

— Читал, — Майкрофт поморщился. — Но там нет информации, которая мне нужна. А ты знаешь, что Лестрейд за человек. 

— Именно, — согласился детектив. — И знаю, что он не строит коварных планов, как бы выжать из тебя побольше, пользуясь сложившимися обстоятельствами. Лестрейд не карьерист, он абсолютно бескорыстен и слово порядочность для него не пустой звук. Может, тебе трудно поверить, но такие люди еще встречаются изредка. 

— Просто подскажи, что я могу ему предложить? — сдержанно попросил Майкрофт. 

— Ничего, что он не швырнул бы тебе в лицо, — отрезал Шерлок. — Он лишь обидится и возмутится. Так что лучше даже не пытайся. 

Он хотел сказать еще что-то, но вдруг осекся, и лицо его озарилось пониманием.   
— Дай догадаюсь, — глаза детектива прищурились. — Дело не в самом Лестрейде, верно? И не в том, что тебя так уж сильно тяготит груз благодарности. Ты не хочешь оставлять этот счет незакрытым, потому что боишься, что однажды тебе его предъявят с процентами. 

— Такое вполне возможно, — сдержанно согласился Майкрофт. 

Шерлок фыркнул и продолжил так, словно его и не прерывали.   
— Но не Лестрейд. Ты думаешь, что его могут использовать против тебя, потому что... 

— Обстоятельства ареста Мина, к сожалению, сохранить в тайне не удалось, — старший поморщился. 

Детектив сухо рассмеялся.   
— Можешь расслабиться. Лестрейда нельзя купить или запугать, уж это-то должен был понять из личного опыта. 

— Зато им можно манипулировать, — Майкрофт пожал плечами. — И это я тоже знаю из личного опыта. 

— Ещё бы, — Шерлок скривился. — Ведь ты именно так и поступил, чтобы заставить допустить меня к расследованиям его отдела. После того, как угрозы не возымели действия. 

— Тебя это устраивало, — сухо заметил старший. — И, в конечном итоге, его устроило тоже. 

— Но шпионить за мной ты его так и не убедил, — младший снова засмеялся. — И это должно навести тебя на мысль, что никому из твоих противников не удастся убедить Лестрейда пойти против совести. Он отказался от твоих щедрых предложений — ни от кого другого он их тоже не примет. Так что спи спокойно. 

С этими словами детектив удалился, оставив брата в глубокой задумчивости. 

«Может, тебе трудно поверить, но такие люди еще встречаются изредка».   
Что и говорить, действительно трудно. Майкрофт привык доверять своему опыту и знаниям в области человеческой природы, он давно убедился, что абсолютно бескорыстных людей не бывает. Во всяком случае, рядом с ним. Высокое положение, богатство и почти абсолютная власть — непреодолимый соблазн, а потому каждый, кто общается с Майкрофтом, рано или поздно выдает намерение урвать от этого знакомства что-то для себя. 

Конечно, Лестрейда едва ли можно причислить к кругу «знакомых» политика. Инспектор работает с Шерлоком уже больше десяти лет, но личные встречи с ним Майкрофт может пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Инструмент, безусловно, полезный, но не более того. 

И вот этому «инструменту» удалось поставить в тупик одного из умнейших людей в мире. Потому что понять его поведение никак не удавалось. А Майкрофт очень не любил не понимать. 

Холмс потянулся к ноутбуку и открыл отчет о финансовом состоянии Лестрейда. Взносы за квартиру, которую оставил бывшей жене, и содержание, которое он ей выплачивает, съедают две трети его зарплаты. Большая часть того, что остается, уходит на аренду крохотной обшарпанной квартирки, в которой живет он сам. Задолжал мяснику и молочнику, но, к счастью, немного, потому те все еще соглашаются привозить ему продукты в долг. А вот неоплаченные счета за коммунальные услуги выглядят посерьезнее. И еще счет из больницы — это вообще без комментариев. Можно смело сказать, что финансовое положение этого человека напоминает полную катастрофу. 

— И что же ты от помощи отказался, гордец хренов? — пробормотал Майкрофт себе под нос. 

Потом открыл следующий файл, который подготовила личная помощница в ответ на его запрос. И брови его поползли вверх. А лицо озарилось довольной улыбкой. 

* * *

— Грегори, мне звонил адвокат вашей бывшей жены, — что-то в тоне Бенсона, юриста, который вел его дела после развода, показалось Лестрейду странным. 

Он скривился.   
— Что еще? Она снова затеяла ремонт и требует оплатить счета? Или присмотрела очередную шубку? 

— Ничего такого, — Бенсон смущенно кашлянул. — Напротив, она отказалась от иска, который подала в прошлом месяце. И еще... 

— Вы говорили, что она ни за что его не выиграет, — прервал его Грег. — Может, наконец поняла и... 

— Разумеется, ей было бы трудно убедить суд, что спустя столько лет после развода именно вы должны выплачивать банковский кредит за ее новую машину, — согласился Бенсон. — Но дело не только в этом. Ваша супруга _вообще_ отказалась от всех претензий в ваш адрес. Так сказал ее поверенный. 

— В каком смысле от всех? — Лестрейд слегка растерялся. — То есть, она согласна довольствоваться содержанием и не будет требовать ничего сверх него? 

— Она даже от содержания намерена отказаться, — голос Бенсона дрогнул. — И я не понимаю... 

— Я тоже, — Грег нахмурился. — Но непременно разберусь. 

Час спустя он стоял перед дверью своей бывшей квартиры. И в полном недоумении смотрел на табличку «Продается», прикреплённую над дверным звонком. 

Бывшая откровенно прятала глаза. Грег уселся в кресло и скрестил руки на груди.   
— Рассказывай, — сухо потребовал он. — Что еще ты затеяла? 

— Ничего, — она попыталась посмотреть на экс-супруга с вызовом, но тут же снова отвела взгляд. — Просто не желаю больше брать твои деньги. Квартиру я продам, она всё равно слишком велика для меня одной. Найду себе поменьше, а за счёт разницы в цене погашу долги перед банком. 

— С чего вдруг такое бескорыстие? — Грег нахмурился. — Думаешь, я поверю, что на тебя вдруг снизошло просветление? 

Она закусила губу.   
— У меня новый мужчина, — Лестрейду очень не понравилось, как забегали ее глаза, когда она произносила эти слова. — Он не хочет, чтобы меня содержал прежний муж. Сказал, что это ниже его достоинства, и он хочет заботиться обо мне сам. 

«Врет», — внезапно понял Грег. И недоверчиво фыркнул.   
— У тебя все эти годы любовники менялись как перчатки. И никого из них не смущало, что я вынужден содержать не только тебя, но и их. 

Она судорожно сжала руки.   
— На сей раз я нашла настоящего. Он любит меня, мы собираемся пожениться. И я хочу забыть про первый неудачный брак. Потому, Грег, просто уйди из моей жизни. Мне от тебя больше ничего не надо. 

— Пожениться, — Лестрейд фыркнул. — И потому ты пять минут назад сказала, что собираешься продать квартиру, поскольку она велика для тебя _одной_? 

— Оставь свои полицейские штучки, — истерично выкрикнула она, вскакивая с кресла. — Ты мне и так всю жизнь испортил! Я лучшие годы на тебя потратила! Чего еще ты хочешь от меня?

— Правды, — Грег смотрел на женщину, которую когда-то любил, с трудом сдерживая разочарование. Всегда одно и то же! Стоит поймать ее на вранье, она впадает в истерику и обвиняет его во всех смертных грехах. Когда-то он велся, переставал задавать вопросы — лишь бы она успокоилась. Но не теперь. 

— Я сказала тебе правду! — она кричала, накручивая себя, чтобы показаться более уверенной. Этот ее прием Грег тоже знал. Прищурившись, он смотрел на искаженные злостью черты лица, когда-то казавшиеся ему такими красивыми. И вдруг в его голове мелькнула догадка. 

— Сукин сын, — пробормотал инспектор. — Холмс, да? Сколько он заплатил тебе? 

Ее лицо искривилось злобной глумливой ухмылкой.   
— Куда больше, чем ты можешь заработать за всю жизнь! Неудачник! Глядя на него, я еще более отчетливо поняла, какую ошибку совершила с тобой! Вот это мужчина! Уверенность в себе, богатство, власть! Не свяжись я с недотепой-полицейским, могла бы подцепить такого! Ведь я из-за тебя бросила карьеру, а могла бы стать известной актрисой! Ты мне всю жизнь сломал! 

— Актриса ты так себе, — Грег скривился. — Но лучше бы и правда свои спектакли на сцене показывала, чем мне у меня же дома. Послушай меня внимательно: ты должна вернуть Холмсу его деньги. 

— Размечтался! — фыркнула она. — И не подумаю! 

— Жадная дура, — лицо Грега исказилось. — Ты хоть понимаешь, в какое положение меня поставила? 

— Да плевать мне на тебя! — она действительно сплюнула прямо на пол, заставив Лестрейда брезгливо попятиться. — Убирайся из моего дома! И никогда не смей больше напоминать мне о себе. 

* * *

 

— Мне нужно увидеть твоего брата! — заявил Грег, буквально ворвавшись в квартиру на Бейкер-стрит. 

Шерлок прищурился.   
— Что натворил Майкрофт? — ленивым голосом поинтересовался он. 

— Почему ты решил... — начал было Грег, но тот лишь фыркнул. 

— Потому что ты задыхаешься, — пояснил он. — Еще не оправился от ранения, стараешься ходить медленно, но по лестнице буквально бежал. И еще проигнорировал мое приглашение присесть, хотя бледный от слабости. Руки сжал в кулаки, словно собираешься драться. Это очень похоже на злость, которая заставила тебя утратить контроль над собой. Итак, чем же мой братец заслужил твой праведный гнев? 

— Тем, что лезет в мою жизнь, — Лестрейд болезненно поморщился. — И я вправе потребовать объяснений. Но не знаю способа встретиться с ним, если только он сам не выступит инициатором встречи. Ты поможешь мне? 

Шерлок пожал плечами и набрал смс. Ответ пришел через пару минут, причем на телефон Грега.   
«Машина будет ждать вас у входа на станцию Сент-Джеймс Парк в семь часов. Искренне ваш, МХ». 

Побывать в рабочем кабинете брата Шерлока Лестрейду довелось лишь однажды. Вспоминать об этом визите не хотелось: старший Холмс умел заставить кого угодно почувствовать себя мелким и незначительным, даже когда улыбался и изображал вежливый интерес к собеседнику. 

И вот сейчас Грег во второй раз стоял перед одним из ранних портретов Ее Величества, Божьей милостью королевы Великобритании, Елизаветы II. И чувствовал себя полным идиотом, потому что хозяина кабинета на месте не было. 

— Мистер Холмс поручил мне передать, что немного задержится, — помощница Майкрофта одарила Грега одной из своих заученно-вежливых улыбок. — Он просил вас, старший детектив-инспектор, оказать ему любезность и подождать здесь. Располагайтесь. Я сварю вам кофе. 

С этими словами она удалилась, оставив Лестрейда беспомощно озираться по сторонам. И через пару минут появилась с подносом, на котором стояли крохотная фарфоровая чашечка, стакан с водой, сахарница и молочник. Расположила все это на письменном столе Холмса и снова исчезла за дверью. 

Кофе пах просто божественно, но Грег к нему не притронулся. Сесть он тоже не решился, хотя чувствовал себя совершенно измученным. «Просит оказать ему любезность», как же! Должно быть, Шерлок рассказал брату, зачем инспектор хочет его видеть. Или этот индюк надменный сам догадался! Потому и задержался, надеется, что в величественно-чопорной обстановке его кабинета решимость Лестрейда разобраться с ним слегка поубавится. Чёрта с два! 

Ждать пришлось почти двадцать минут. Праведный гнев Грега, разумеется, не утих, но мысли предсказуемо приняли несколько иное направление. Скажи ему кто, что Майкрофт Холмс способен оставить постороннего человека так надолго одного в своем кабинете, он бы в жизни не поверил. Разумеется, на видном месте не лежало никаких бумаг, а вздумай Лестрейд порыться в ящиках стола, наверняка тут же попался бы. Нет никаких сомнений, что эта вышколенная девица, которую Джон как-то назвал в разговоре Антеей, сейчас наблюдает за ним с помощью камеры, которая хитро замаскирована где-нибудь в стенных панелях. 

И все же, почему его не попросили посидеть в приемной? Что это — демонстрация доверия? Или...

Додумать эту мысль Лестрейд не успел. Один из книжных шкафов вдруг скрипнул, отодвигаясь в сторону, и в открывшемся проеме показался Майкрофт. 

— Здравствуйте, инспектор, — Холмс невозмутимо улыбнулся, так, словно это не он сейчас вошел в собственный кабинет через потайной ход. О наличии которого явно не полагалось знать посторонним. — Отчего же вы стоите? После такого тяжелого ранения следует больше отдыхать. 

— Благодарю вас, — сухо проговорил Грег. — Я сюда пришел не для светской беседы, так что не пытайтесь быть любезным. 

— Что же привело вас? — Майкрофт вопросительно приподнял бровь. 

Лестрейд стиснул кулаки.   
— Как будто вы сами не знаете! — полная расположения улыбка Холмса только усилила его злость. — Не прикидывайтесь! 

— Успокойтесь, — Майкрофт продолжал изображать радушного хозяина, игнорируя неприветливый тон гостя. — Откуда же мне знать, если вы пока не сказали ни слова о цели своего визита? 

— О, да! — Грег взял себя в руки и язвительно улыбнулся. — Как же я забыл. Холмсы ведь считают всех окружающих идиотами. Но я не привык заниматься словесной эквилибристикой. Потому спрошу прямо: сколько вы заплатили моей жене? Я намерен вернуть вам ваши деньги! 

Майкрофт мученически закатил глаза и вздохнул.   
— Присядьте, Лестрейд, — улыбка его увяла, а взгляд сделался грустным. — Я не платил вашей бывшей супруге ни пенни. Но вы ведь всё равно не поверите, а значит, разговор получится долгим. Право же, мне не хочется, чтобы вы свалились тут от слабости, и мне пришлось бы снова отправить вас в больницу. 

Грег сел, понимая, что Холмс прав. Его давно уже шатало, и последние несколько минут он держался на ногах исключительно благодаря упрямству, чувствуя, как рубашка липнет к спине, пропитываясь холодным потом, а в коленях появляется противная дрожь. 

— Не платили? — сухо проговорил он. — Вы правы, я не верю. Тем более что она мне призналась. 

— В чем? — теперь обе брови Майкрофта недоверчиво поднялись вверх. — Что я дал ей денег? Серьезно? 

Лестрейд не ответил, он просто смотрел на Майкрофта в упор, хотя и понимал, что прочесть что-нибудь по лицу человека, который в совершенстве владеет собой, ему не удастся. 

Холмс снова вздохнул.   
— Очевидно, она вам солгала, — констатировал он. — Неудивительно... учитывая обстоятельства. 

Майкрофт потер переносицу и улыбнулся с неподдельным сочувствием.   
— Хотел бы я избежать этого объяснения, — сознался он. — Но вы ведь не отступитесь, верно? А значит, мне придется причинить вам боль. 

— Не заговаривайте мне зубы, — процедил Грег. Он снова начинал злиться. 

— Что ж, — на лице Холмса появилась болезненная гримаса. — Вы правы. Я собирался дать вашей супруге денег. Столько, сколько она потребует. Под залог обещания, что прекратит изводить вас исками и попытками повесить на вас все свои непомерные расходы. 

— Это вообще не ваше дело, — Лестрейд яростно подался вперед. — Кто дал вам право лезть в чужую жизнь? 

— Постарайтесь меня понять, инспектор, — Майкрофт грустно улыбнулся. — Я уже потерял старшего брата. И очень не хочу потерять еще и младшего. 

Прием достиг цели: Грег подавился воздухом и в шоке вытаращил на Холмса глаза.   
— Шерлок никогда не рассказывал, — почти прошептал он. — Я не знал, что у вас был еще один брат. 

— Грустная история, — Майкрофт печально улыбнулся. — Мы оба не любим о ней вспоминать. Но именно из-за того, что случилось с Шерринфордом, я и не могу прекратить чрезмерно опекать Шерлока. Хотя его и бесит мое повышенное внимание к его жизни. Я не хочу потерять и его тоже. А если бы не вы, инспектор, именно это бы и случилось. 

— Я понимаю, — Лестрейд кусал губы, не зная, как реагировать на непривычную откровенность человека, которого он всегда считал абсолютно бесчувственным. — То есть, мне ясны ваши мотивы. Но я ведь четко сказал, что не хочу никакой платы. Неважно, что вы дали эти деньги не мне, а моей жене — я всё равно намерен их вернуть. 

— Еще раз повторяю, она солгала насчет денег, — тон Майкрофта сделался холодным, как лед. — Я делаю скидку на то, что вы злитесь, но всему есть предел. Вы уже в третий раз за десять минут подвергаете сомнению мои слова. То есть, практически обвиняете во лжи. Это оскорбительно! 

— Значит, вы полагаете, что вправе унижать меня, считая, будто я не способен решить свои проблемы сам, — Лестрейд сверлил Холмса яростным взглядом, — а мне отказываете даже в праве задавать вопросы? 

— Вы задали, — Майкрофт поморщился. — И я ответил. Будет лучше, если вы поверите мне на слово и не будете требовать доказательств. 

— Лучше для кого? — фыркнул Грег. — Если вы думаете... 

— Лучше для всех, — жестко прервал его Холмс. 

— Я не готов верить вам на слово, уж простите, — Лестрейд скорчил гримасу. 

— Почему? — на лице Майкрофта появилась ироничная улыбка. — Потому что ваша жена не способна на ложь, и раз уж она сказала, что получила от меня деньги, то по-другому и быть не может? 

— Еще как способна, — Грег кусал губы, понимая, что этот чертов Холмс просто пытается запутать его. — Когда ей это выгодно. Но в такой ситуации... С чего бы ей врать? 

— Ради удовольствия унизить вас в очередной раз? — Майкрофт снова смотрел на него с неподдельным сочувствием, которое почему-то бесило еще больше. — Я догадываюсь, что именно она вам сказала и в каком тоне. Мне хватило десяти минут, чтобы понять, что она за человек. 

— Повторяю: это не ваше дело, — Грег в ярости поднялся на ноги. То, как брат Шерлока отзывается о женщине, с которой он когда-то мечтал прожить всю жизнь, вызывало только одно желание: съездить ему по морде. Разбить в кровь это холеное, породистое лицо, чтобы стереть с него мерзкую сочувственную улыбочку! 

— Не советую, — очень мягко проговорил Майкрофт, на всякий случай отступая назад. — Я в долгу перед вами, инспектор, но еще один шаг в мою сторону, и я вызову охрану. Ради вашего же блага прошу вас: успокойтесь. Вы сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы справиться с четырьмя моими людьми. 

— А я еще одергивал Шерлока, когда он нелестно высказывался в ваш адрес, — мстительно проговорил Грег. 

Холмс поморщился.   
— Один-один, — вздохнул он. — Очередное напоминание мне, куда ведет дорога из благих намерений. Должно быть, мне следует извиниться. Если уж человек, подобный вам, начинает использовать запрещенные приемы, то это говорит только об одном: я перегнул палку. Хотя, видит Бог, я ни в коем случае не хотел вас обидеть. Просто не учел, что есть вещи, в которых никто не любит признаваться вслух. Наедине с собой вы можете часами перечислять недостатки вашей жены, но если о них скажет кто-то посторонний, воспринимаете как личное оскорбление. 

— У вас своеобразная манера извиняться, — Грег брезгливо скривил губы. — Сначала признаёте, что позволили себе лишнего, а потом продолжаете в том же духе. 

— Я не думаю, что человек вашего склада способен обидеться на правду, — Майкрофт мягко улыбнулся. — Положа руку на сердце, вы ведь и не обиделись. И больше не отвечаете за вашу жену: что бы она ни натворила, тени на вас это не бросит. 

— Допустим, — Лестрейд закусил губу. Крыть было нечем. 

А Холмс вдруг его удивил. Подошел вплотную, очень деликатно приобнял за плечи и довел до кресла. 

— Сядьте, Грегори, — Лестрейд посмотрел на него в немом потрясении, шокированный тем, что хотя бы этот Холмс озаботился запомнить, как его зовут. — Если уж вы хотите знать, что произошло между мной и вашей женой, то лучше присесть. 

С этими словами он отошел от полностью выбитого из колеи Грега, извлек из своего портфеля ноутбук и открыл крышку. 

— Как я уже говорил, у меня было намерение предложить вашей жене денег, — спокойно проговорил он, пробегая пальцами по клавишам. — Я с порога попросил ее сохранить мой визит в тайне и честно сообщил, что хочу лишь одного: как-то выразить свою признательность за спасение жизни моего брата. Что вы от благодарностей в любой форме отказались, но если она пойдет навстречу и избавит вас хотя бы от части своих претензий, а заодно и придумает правдоподобное объяснение, чтобы вы не догадались о моем вмешательстве, я готов заплатить ей очень значительную сумму. 

— Это совершенно омерзительно, — фыркнул Грег. — Моя жена, конечно, не ангел, да и я не святой. Но впредь, прежде чем рассказывать окружающим о соринках в чужих глазах, не мешало бы внимательно присмотреться к бревнам в своих. 

— Что было дальше, мне проще показать, чем рассказать, — Майкрофт проигнорировал шпильку и развернул экран к инспектору. — Хотя, видит Бог, мне не хотелось бы этого делать. 

Лестрейд посмотрел на экран и удивленно моргнул: на нем была собственная бывшая гостиная. 

— Шерлок постоянно рассказывает о вашей мании за всеми следить, но я считал это преувеличением, — сухо проговорил Грег. — Очевидно, зря? Как давно вы установили камеру в моем доме? 

— Можете не верить, но мои люди поставили ее лишь две недели назад, когда я собрался нанести визит вашей супруге, — спокойно отозвался Майкрофт. — До этого видеонаблюдения в вашей прежней квартире не велось. И в новой тоже не ведется. 

— Зачем? — тихо поинтересовался Лестрейд, глядя как на экране ноутбука старший Холмс старомодно-вежливо целует руку его бывшей жене. 

— Обычная предосторожность, — Майкрофт пожал плечами. — Я не в том положении, чтобы рисковать, мало ли, что может случиться. После моего ухода камеру должны были убрать, воспользовавшись первой же отлучкой вашей супруги из дома. 

Грег лишь кивнул, не в силах оторвать взгляд от экрана. Видео было без звука, и он, пожалуй, был за это даже благодарен. Достаточно было картинки, чтобы почувствовать мучительный стыд. 

Майкрофт сидел в кресле и говорил что-то, должно быть, излагал свое предложение. А она... Грегу некстати вспомнился полный злости и обиды голос: «Вот это мужчина! Уверенность в себе, богатство, власть! Не свяжись я с недотепой-полицейским, могла бы подцепить такого!» Оказывается, это было сказано не просто с целью задеть его. Потому что более откровенную попытку соблазнить даже представить себе было сложно. Заинтересованные взгляды из-под ресниц, нарочитое изменение позы, так, чтобы шелковый домашний халатик внезапно распахнулся, явив взору Холмса стройные ноги. А тот, надо сказать, никак не реагировал на эти ухищрения и всё так же светски улыбался. 

Потом жена пошла за чаем, и в процессе приготовления напитка ей, надо полагать, стало жарко. Потому что, когда она вернулась с кухни, несколько верхних пуговиц оказались расстегнутыми, превращая вырез халата в соблазнительное декольте. Грег вспомнил, как его самого такое зрелище заставляло нервно сглатывать и ощущать явный дискомфорт в области паха. Особенно в первые годы брака. 

Майкрофт лишь изумленно приподнял бровь, когда хозяйка дома наклонилась, расставляя на столике чашки, и ее грудь чуть ли не вывалилась в слишком откровенный вырез. Выпрямляясь, супруга ухитрилась мило улыбнуться ему. К счастью, она не видела, как, стоило ей отвернуться, ответная любезная улыбка Холмса сменилась неприкрыто брезгливой гримасой. Впрочем, лицо Майкрофта почти тут же приняло прежнее выражение. 

Грег накрыл ладонями мучительно горевшие щеки. Большего стыда он не испытывал никогда в жизни. Он даже не заметил, как Майкрофт неслышно подошел ближе, и поднял на него глаза лишь тогда, когда тот едва ощутимо коснулся пальцами его руки. 

— Грегори, — ровным голосом проговорил Холмс. — Вспомните, что я сказал раньше. Вы больше не отвечаете за нее, и ее поведение никоим образом не бросает на вас тени. 

— Когда мы познакомились, она была другой, — глухо проговорил Лестрейд. — Должно быть, это я виноват... оказался настолько плохим мужем, что ей не оставалось ничего, кроме как пытаться подцепить кого-то поинтереснее. Любым способом. 

— Прекратите, — Майкрофт легонько сжал его пальцы и тут же отпустил. — Не следует винить себя. К тому же, едва ли я мог показаться ей, как вы выразились, интересным. Мои деньги, пожалуй, но вряд ли я сам ей настолько понравился. 

— Мне она сказала, что понравились, — возразил Грег. 

Холмс пожал плечами.   
— Я вас понимаю, — тихо проговорил он. — Но лучше досмотрите до конца, хотя и не хочется. Осталось несколько минут. 

Действительно, совсем скоро Майкрофт на экране спросил о чем-то, и жена, не переставая строить глазки, указала в направлении уборной. Холмс признательно кивнул и удалился. Жена устроилась на софе, и очаровательная улыбка сменилась на ее лице таким знакомым расчетливым выражением. А взгляд был устремлен на портфель Майкрофта, оставленный им рядом с креслом. 

— О, нет, — пробормотал Грег, уже догадываясь, что последует дальше. Холмс снова легонько похлопал его по руке. 

Она успела только прикоснуться к застежке кейса, как дверь распахнулась, и в гостиной появилось несколько мужчин в костюмах. Под пиджаками явно угадывалось наличие оружия. Жене довольно бесцеремонно заломили руку. В этот момент вернулся Майкрофт. 

— Довольно, — охрипшим голосом проговорил Лестрейд, потянувшись вперед и захлопывая крышку ноутбука. — Я понял. Вы подставили ее, нарочно спровоцировали... А потом начали шантажировать, что если не оставит меня в покое, вы обвините ее в воровстве. 

— Не совсем, — бесстрастно отозвался Майкрофт. — Про воровство речи не было. Зачем, если я и так обещал ей денег? Скорее, речь о банальном любопытстве: пыталась узнать обо мне побольше, возможно, найти визитную карточку с номером телефона или какие-то документы, которые помогут потом отыскать меня и напомнить о себе. Я отнесся бы с пониманием к такой попытке, если бы не один нюанс: в этом портфеле полно государственных секретов, одно прикосновение к которым может стоить непосвященному человеку жизни. 

— Тем не менее, вы нарочно оставили его на видном месте, зная, что она не устоит, — в голосе Грега было откровенное обвинение. 

Майкрофт скорчил гримасу.   
— Каюсь, нарочно, — ни малейшего раскаяния в его тоне не прозвучало. — И она попалась. После чего я пояснил, что закрою глаза на происшествие, если она избавит вас от любых напоминаний о себе. Потому что вы, Грегори, заслуживаете шанса на новую жизнь. Ошибиться в выборе партнера может каждый, но никто не должен платить за подобные ошибки до конца своих дней. 

— А если бы она отказалась? — хмуро поинтересовался Лестрейд. 

— Я передал бы эту запись в... соответствующие службы, — Холмс снова пожал плечами. — Разумеется, она не успела заглянуть в портфель, но сам факт, что пыталась, позволил бы обвинить ее в шпионаже. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями. 

— Ну и мерзавец же вы! — устало проговорил Грег. 

— Временами, — согласился Майкрофт. — С теми, кто этого заслуживает. 

— Чем же она заслужила? — Лестрейд до боли закусил губу. — Тем, что пыталась завести отношения с мужчиной, который ее заинтересовал? Она ведь не знала, что Холмсы отличаются от обычных людей отсутствием нормальных человеческих чувств. 

— Сделаю вид, что посчитал это комплиментом, — хмыкнул Майкрофт. — Рискую снова разозлить вас, Грегори, но всё же скажу: ваша бывшая супруга глупая, жадная особа без твердых моральных принципов. Вы совсем другой. Я бы сказал, полная противоположность. 

На последних словах голос Холмса сделался задумчивым и грустным.   
— Может, у меня и отсутствуют нормальные человеческие чувства, — с вымученной улыбкой произнес он, — но я тоже способен поддаваться порывам. И видя этот разительный контраст, я просто не смог удержаться. Захотелось избавить вас от бремени, которого вы не заслужили. Извините ли вы меня за этот порыв? Или, если угодно, за методы, которые я использовал? 

Грег молчал, и Майкрофт постарался зайти с другой стороны.   
— Вы посчитали своим долгом прикрыть Шерлока. Пошли с ним в нарушение всех должностных инструкций и спасли его жизнь. Что это было, как не порыв? Примерно такой, какой испытал я, когда решил вас защитить. Да, вы об этом не просили, как и мой брат не просил вас подставляться из-за него под пулю. 

— Вы сравниваете несравнимые вещи, — щеки Лестрейда все еще горели. — Моя жена не преступница и не шпионка, она всего лишь не особенно умная женщина. Ее ни в коем случае нельзя считать равным для вас противником, а значит, вы опустились до избиения младенцев. 

Майкрофт усмехнулся, мысленно поздравив себя с тем, что еще не разучился удивляться. Все как сказал Шерлок: он не верил, что люди, подобные Лестрейду, еще остались в природе. То есть, он и раньше не ставил под сомнение порядочность инспектора, но кто бы мог предположить, что тот начнет проявлять эту самую порядочность даже по отношению к женщине, которая много лет портила ему кровь? 

Холмс поймал себя на мысли, что любопытно было бы узнать, какие еще сюрпризы способен преподнести Лестрейд. Если способен. Ведь на поверку, скорее всего, окажется, что его сильные личностные стороны компенсируются слабостями в чем-нибудь другом. 

«Неужели я ухитрился в зрелом возрасте всё же подцепить болезнь своего брата?» — с легким удивлением подумал он. Шерлок с детства с неизменным любопытством занимался изучением всего, что ползает, летает, прыгает и ходит. От сороконожки до человека. С последними, к счастью, его интерес ограничивался анатомическими исследованиями. Копаться в душах братишка никогда не любил. 

При этом человеческие чувства вызывали у него болезненный интерес. Как нечто такое, что недоступно ему самому. 

Майкрофт же, наоборот, предпочитал забираться в чужие мозги в переносном, а не в прямом смысле. Он понимал и признавал чувства, поскольку это знание давало ему власть над душами, но ему и в голову не приходило испытывать интерес. Разве что исследовательский. Впрочем, любопытных «подопытных экземпляров» старшему Холмсу уже давненько не попадалось. Он усвоил, что люди примерно одинаково реагируют на базовые раздражители. С поправкой на социальное положение, образование, воспитание и амбиции, разумеется. 

И вот перед ним стоит человек, полностью разрывающий давно сложившийся шаблон. Действительно, любопытно. 

Мысль о том, что впервые за много лет ему хочется подпустить кого-то ближе раз и навсегда установленной дистанции, дабы узнать получше, почему-то не вызвала отторжения. Вот только как это сделать, чтобы не принял за очередную попытку подкупа? 

Майкрофта не раздражал даже тот факт, что с инспектором Лестрейдом далеко не все давно разработанные схемы переговоров приносят результат, и приходится вносить коррективы с поправкой на его личностные качества. Скорее, этот факт его стимулировал — что тоже требовало обдумывания на досуге. 

— Знаете, инспектор, — Холмс задумчиво закусил губу. — Я думаю, вы правы. Я забылся, поддавшись эмоциям. 

Глаза Лестрейда буквально округлились от изумления, и Майкрофт мысленно поставил ему еще один плюс. Проницательный, молодец. Разумеется, эмоций в поступках политика не было и в помине, только холодный расчет. Но инспектору-то знать об этом необязательно. 

— Увы, я тоже на них способен, — Холмс обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Особенно если речь идет о моем брате. 

— Шерлок может вывести из себя даже святого, — Грег ответил кривой улыбкой. — Я вас понял, мистер Холмс. Не нужно извиняться за то, в чем не раскаиваетесь. Просто пообещайте больше не вмешиваться в мою жизнь, даже с самыми лучшими намерениями. 

«Твердый орешек!» — Майкрофт едва сдержал довольную усмешку. И осторожно проговорил:   
— Помогите мне разрешить одно затруднение, инспектор. 

На лице Лестрейда появилось встревоженное выражение.   
— Шерлок опять во что-то влип? — напряженно спросил он. 

Холмс покачал головой.   
— Насколько я знаю, нет. Я говорил о себе, а не о нем. 

— У вас какие-то затруднения, в которых я могу помочь? — Грег смотрел на Майкрофта, как на инопланетянина. — Не все ваши службы, не ваша помощница, которая, кажется, умеет все, что угодно, а именно я? 

Политик растянул губы в принужденной улыбке.   
— Я не имею привычки ужинать с подчиненными. Свободные вечера выдаются довольно редко, и когда это случается, я стараюсь полностью отрешиться от работы. 

— Вы хотите... — начал было Лестрейд и осекся. У него язык не повернулся озвучить свою мысль вслух. 

— Пригласить вас поужинать со мной завтра, — бесстрастно проговорил Майкрофт. — Но понятия не имею, как сказать об этом и не вызвать новых обвинений в грубом нарушении личного пространства. 

— Ну, вы уже сказали, — Грег напряженно стиснул руки в замок. — Простите, мистер Холмс, но я считаю, что это лишнее. Меня вполне устроили ваши извинения. 

— Потому я и сказал, что нахожусь в затруднении, — Майкрофт закатил глаза. А потом на его губах появилась легкая ироничная улыбка. — Занятно получается. Мои возможности почти безграничны. И при этом я не могу провести вечер так, как мне хочется. Разумеется, если я сейчас позвоню кому угодно, хоть премьер-министру, и выскажу пожелание с ним поужинать, он немедленно отложит все дела. Вот только мне совершенно не доставит удовольствия его общество. 

— А мое доставит? — Лестрейд смотрел на него, закусив губу. 

Майкрофт с трудом сдержал гримасу. «Разумеется, я просто пытаюсь добиться своего, и дело вовсе не в том, что меня тяготит собственное одиночество», — мысленно сказал он себе. Но под ложечкой всё равно противно сосало. 

— У меня не было намерения нарушать ваши планы, инспектор, — сухо проговорил Холмс. — Тем более, что я — не самая приятная компания. 

— Какие у меня могут быть планы? — Грег развел руками. — Я же еще не приступил к работе. Врачи считают, что рано, потому болтаюсь без дела. Собирался поехать в Масбери на выходные, у меня там домик на берегу Акса. Скорее, сарай, конечно, сам удивляюсь, как его еще не смыло и не разрушило ветром. Его еще мой отец строил, а у меня, к сожалению, нет времени часто туда наведываться. И раз уж я сейчас свободен, хочется порыбачить. Меня всегда успокаивало это занятие. Да и воздух там не то, что в Лондоне. 

— Что же, — Майкрофт позволил себе легкую разочарованную улыбку. — Приятного отдыха. 

Лестрейд вдруг ехидно ухмыльнулся.   
— Хотите поехать? Там никакого комфорта, и на ужин могу пообещать только жареную рыбу. Если поймаю, конечно. 

Холмс пожал плечами.   
— А не вы, так я. В юности занимался спортивной рыбной ловлей, в доме родителей до сих пор вся стена завешана моими дипломами. Гейм Энглинг*[1] — особое удовольствие, которое я, в последнее время, нечасто могу себе позволить. Словом, я принимаю ваше предложение. 

Он не без некоторого злорадства смотрел, как Грег несколько секунд беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот. Словно сам превратился в вытащенную на берег рыбу. Потом он нервно сглотнул и сдавленно проговорил.   
— Я собирался выехать завтра на рассвете. Путь до Масбери неблизкий. 

— Хотите, я доставлю вас на вертолете? — серьезно спросил Холмс. 

Грег покачал головой.   
— Благодарю, мистер Холмс, но я предпочитаю свою машину. Если вы не возражаете. 

— В таком случае, встретимся на месте, — Майкрофт улыбнулся. — Я буду примерно к полудню. Как раз успеем до ужина порыбачить. 

Когда за Лестрейдом закрылась дверь, Майкрофт сел в кресло и залпом выпил остывший кофе, к которому так и не притронулся инспектор. Горечь на языке не заглушила горечи внутри. Что за блажь на него нашла? С чего вдруг он решил любой ценой заручиться обществом этого полицейского? 

Человек, фактически управлявший страной, прикрыл глаза и тихо рассмеялся. Что же, он нечасто потакает собственным капризам, так почему не в этот раз? Вероятно, целый день в компании Лестрейда расставит все точки над i. Непонятный интерес, который этот ничем не примечательный человек вызвал у Майкрофта, бесследно исчезнет после нескольких часов общения. Можно будет забыть и эту глупую причуду, и самого инспектора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[1] Гейм Энглинг - спортивный лов семги и форели. Рыболовы объединены несколькими местными клубами, входящими, в свою очередь, в две ассоциации по ловле семги и форели. Нужно сказать, что этот вид спортивного рыболовства, по сложившимся условиям, доступен лишь состоятельным людям, в связи с чем не имеет широкого распространения.


	4. And what should we do?

Грег провел бессонную ночь, пытаясь понять, какой черт дернул его пригласить Холмса на рыбалку. Этот надменный, чопорный человек в развалюхе его отца? Немыслимо! Он будет там смотреться столь же неуместно, как если бы скромный домик почтила визитом сама королева. 

— Это называется, я собрался отдохнуть и расслабиться, — хмуро проговорил Лестрейд, обращаясь к темному потолку над своей головой. — В присутствии невыносимого брата Шерлока? Просто отлично! Ничего не скажешь, заслужил приз в конкурсе на самое идиотское решение года. Если не столетия. 

Ближе к рассвету, так и не придумав, как выкрутиться из неловкой ситуации, Грег поднялся и начал собирать вещи. Если уж Холмс сказал, что прибудет к полудню, то можно быть уверенным, он так и поступит. И что с того, что он даже не поинтересовался адресом? И что крохотных рыбацких домиков на берегу Акса может быть великое множество. Никаких сомнений — ему уже положили на стол всю нужную информацию, и сейчас он точно знает про каждый сучок и каждый гвоздь в старых деревянных стенах. С его-то возможностями!   
— Что я буду делать рядом с ним целый день? — безнадежно пробормотал Грег, укладывая в сумку снасти. — О чем говорить? Я ведь простой человек, а он гребаный политик. Вот же я влип! 

Дорога до Масбери по трассе 303 занимала три с половиной часа. Лестрейд устал и взмок, успев за время пути сотню раз обозвать себя беспросветным идиотом. Он еще не настолько здоров, чтобы проводить так много времени за рулем. Надо было подумать об этом заранее и отказаться от безумной затеи. А заодно и от сиятельного общества Майкрофта Холмса. 

Дом выглядел даже большей развалюхой, чем пару лет назад, когда Грег выбирался сюда в последний раз. Окинув скептическим взглядом облупившуюся краску на покосившихся ставнях, он покачал головой и распахнул окна настежь, чтобы впустить немного свежего воздуха. После чего куда более старательно, чем обычно, вымел пыль и повесил пару видавших виды шерстяных пледов проветриться и просушиться на солнышке. Под вечер может стать довольно свежо, не хватало еще предлагать Холмсу тряпку, хранящую запах старого сундука. 

При мысли о том, как это будет сочетаться с дорогим костюмом Майкрофта, он снова болезненно скривился. А потом решительно тряхнул головой.   
— Ну, что же, — пробормотал Лестрейд себе под нос. — Я предупреждал его, что здесь нет комфорта, к которому он привык. Сам напросился, так пусть на себя и пеняет. 

Может, увидев дом вблизи, он просто передумает и вернется в Лондон? Эта мысль отозвалась внутри отчаянной надеждой. 

Погода настроений Грега не разделяла. День выдался необычайно теплым для начала лета, и уже к десяти утра он окончательно запарился и решил окунуться. А потом поспешно натянул рубашку прямо на мокрое тело, так как вид свежих шрамов на груди выводил из себя. Желание позагорать на травке полностью испарилось. 

До полудня оставалось не больше десяти минут, когда в небе раздался шум лопастей и на поле, принадлежавшем местному фермеру, Тому Дашу, распугав пасущихся овец, приземлился вертолет. Лестрейд фыркнул: ну, ещё бы! Можно было догадаться, что этот сноб прибудет почти к самому порогу. Пешие прогулки не для него. И что Холмсу за дело, что у Грега теперь будут неприятности со склочным соседом? Старый Том обожал скандалить, еще когда Лестрейд был мальчишкой, и очень ревностно следил, чтобы тот ненароком не забежал на его драгоценное пастбище. Не приведи Бог, помнет траву, которую жуют его не менее драгоценные овцы! Что раздражительный старикашка скажет по поводу сегодняшнего безобразия, можно даже не гадать. 

Вот бы примчался ругаться в присутствии Холмса. Так тому и надо было бы! 

Улыбнувшись этой мысли, инспектор направился навстречу своему нежеланному гостю. Майкрофт уже выбрался из вертолета, отдал короткий приказ пилоту и двинулся к деревьям, за которыми скрывался домик Грега. Едва он отошел на безопасное расстояние, вертолет снова поднялся в небо и улетел в направлении Масбери. Жаль... Значит, Холмс точно собрался тут задержаться. 

— Добрый день, инспектор, — ровным голосом поздоровался Майкрофт и поднял голову к небу, слегка сощурившись на яркое солнышко. — Кстати, действительно добрый. 

— С погодой повезло, не спорю, — сдержанно отозвался Грег. 

— Я бы сказал: немного парит, — Холмс светски улыбнулся. И Лестрейд едва сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Ну да, это ведь так по-английски! Если не знаешь, как завести разговор, рассуждай о погоде. 

— Насколько мне помнится, в этих местах часто бывают грозы, — Майкрофт продолжал улыбаться. 

— Ещё бы, мы же посередине между Бристольским заливом и Ла Маншем, — Грег фыркнул. — Ветер может смениться в любую минуту. 

Он тоже посмотрел на небо и вдруг нахмурился.   
— Насколько вам помнится? Значит, вы уже бывали в этих местах? 

— Миль на двадцать ниже по течению, — безмятежно ответил Холмс. — Почти на побережье. Еще когда в Университете учился. Отец моего однокашника, Джонатана Эллкомба, владел гольф-клубом «Акс Клифф». Сейчас он перешел по наследству к самому Джонатану, и тот регулярно приглашает меня приехать поиграть в гольф. Но я все никак не соберусь. 

«Вот туда бы и поехал, — с легкой досадой подумал Лестрейд. — В этом элитном клубе твое присутствие было бы куда более уместным!» 

— Знаю это место, — инспектор скорчил гримасу. — Приезжал туда по вызову, еще когда был констеблем в отделении полиции Аксмута. Один из дружков хозяина обкурился и устроил дебош. Ваш однокашник тогда мне тоже денег предлагал, чтобы замять скандал. 

— Надо же, — Майкрофт иронично улыбнулся, откровенно игнорируя недвусмысленное «тоже». — Дайте угадаю. Вы не взяли? 

— Конечно, нет! — Лестрейд возмущенно фыркнул. — После этого меня почти сразу перевели в Колифорд, непрозрачно намекнув, что ссориться с семейством Эллкомбов было, мягко говоря, неразумно. 

Холмс рассмеялся и доверительно проговорил:  
— Сказать по правде, Джонатан всегда казался мне на редкость неприятным типом. Равно как и его отец. Выскочки, сделавшие состояние, играя на бирже, и скупившие земли на юге Девона, воспользовавшись тем, что их прежний владелец разорился. 

— И, тем не менее, вы дружили? — Грег удивленно приподнял брови. — Настолько близко, что приезжали к ним играть в гольф? 

— Это называется политикой, — Холмс закатил глаза. — Во имя нее иногда приходится улыбаться тем, с кем при других обстоятельствах не захотел бы даже здороваться. 

— Гадость какая, — Лестрейд поморщился. 

— И не говорите, — Майкрофт снова посмотрел на небо и поставил на траву спортивную сумку, которую держал в руках. Только тут до Грега дошло, что он до сих пор не пригласил своего высокопоставленного гостя в дом. 

Осознав это, он слегка смутился и пробормотал:   
— Не очень-то я гостеприимен, верно? 

— Ничего страшного, — равнодушно отозвался Холмс. — В конце концов, я буквально навязался к вам в гости. 

— Прошу вас, мистер Холмс, — Грег подхватил сумку Майкрофта, попутно отметив, что она весьма тяжелая и что чопорный политик вынужден был довольно долго держать ее в руках. После чего сделал приглашающий жест. 

Если старый дом и произвел на Холмса не самое благоприятное впечатление, то тот никак этого не показал. Он продолжал светски улыбаться, поднимаясь по скрипучим ступеням на невысокое крыльцо. А, оказавшись внутри, с интересом осмотрелся. 

— У вас красивая мебель, — констатировал Майкрофт. — Ручная работа? 

Грег хмыкнул.   
— Ну да. Мой отец зарабатывал на жизнь изготовлением и продажей мебели. В этом доме все сделано его руками. 

Холмс кивнул, подтверждая догадку, что и так знал об этом из досье инспектора. И добавил.   
— Ваш отец был отличным мастером. 

— Мой отец был простым работягой, — Лестрейд почувствовал себя задетым за живое, заподозрив за вежливым тоном политика снисходительность. — И я такой же. Мы люди не вашего круга, мистер Холмс. 

— Простите, если мои слова показались вам обидными, — Майкрофт слегка нахмурился. — Нет ничего стыдного в том, чтобы честно трудиться. Это куда почетнее, чем быть богатым бездельником вроде того же Джонатана Эллкомба. 

Лестрейд кивнул и поинтересовался:   
— Хотите чаю? А потом пойдем на реку. 

— Может, устроим ланч на свежем воздухе? — Холмс снова светски улыбался. — Я попросил Антею собрать мне что-нибудь с собой. И, кстати, вы, как я вижу, сегодня не ели ничего, кроме кофе и пары пончиков на автозаправке. 

— Видите? — Грег хмыкнул. — Правда? Или за мной кто-то следил? 

Майкрофт засмеялся.   
— Не обижайте меня, отказывая в наблюдательности. Скажи вам такое Шерлок, вы бы поверили? Думаете, я хуже него? 

— И что же вы увидели? — Лестрейд приподнял бровь. — Сахарную пудру на воротнике? Ерунда, я после приезда искупался и переодел рубашку. 

— Прежде, чем подняться на крыльцо, мы прошли мимо вашей машины, — спокойно пояснил Холмс. — Стаканчик от кофе до сих пор стоит на приборной панели. На нем логотип «Парк энд шоп». Это сеть магазинчиков, которые строят рядом с автозаправками. А на сиденье, соседнем с водительским, лежит скомканная обертка со следами масла и шоколадной глазури. Точно пончики, это не могло быть ничто иное. 

— Сдаюсь, — Лестрейд поднял руки в примирительном жесте. — Вы совершенно правы. 

— А раз так, то в знак капитуляции разделите со мной ланч. 

— Хорошо, — Грег только фыркнул, понимая, что формулировка Холмса уже не оставляет ему шанса отказаться. — Пойдёмте на задний двор. Он выходит к реке, а не на поле соседа. И там сейчас очень хорошо. 

 

* * *

Проводив Майкрофта, Лестрейд предложил ему располагаться под небольшим навесом, а сам, извинившись, снова скрылся в доме. И через пару минут вернулся, таща два видавших виды плетеных кресла. 

— Не волнуйтесь, — слегка натянуто улыбнулся он. — У меня нет намерения покалечить вас. Они старые, конечно, но надежные и удобные. 

Холмс бесстрастно кивнул и уселся. А через мгновение с удовольствием откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо солнцу. Кресло и вправду показалось ему удивительно уютным. 

— Тоже работа вашего отца? — спросил он, не открывая глаз. 

— Ага, — Грег устроился во втором кресле. 

— Расскажите мне о нем, — внезапно попросил Майкрофт. 

— Он много работал, чтобы дать мне образование, — в голосе Грега зазвучала неприкрытая тоска. — Хотел, чтобы я обязательно, как он сам выражался, «выбился в люди». Когда я в десять лет сообщил, что намерен стать полицейским и что однажды буду работать не где-нибудь, а в самом Скотланд-Ярде, отец заплакал. И сказал, что тогда будет очень мной гордиться. 

— Он бы и гордился, — тихо сказал Холмс. 

— Он не дожил, — глухо проговорил Грег. — Но я всегда хотел надеяться, что он видит меня и после смерти. И знает, что я исполнил данное ему обещание. Глупо, да? 

— Я вас понимаю, — голос Холмса звучал совершенно серьезно. 

Он был слегка выбит из колеи тем, как легко Лестрейд, со своей стороны, сократил разделявшее их расстояние. И что он способен вот так, искренне и бесхитростно, раскрыть душу совершенно чужому человеку. 

— Я много лет ни с кем не говорил об отце, — Грег словно услышал мысли Майкрофта. — С момента его смерти ни разу. И вот теперь говорю с вами. Наверное, это место на меня так влияет. 

— Психологи называют такие вещи «эффектом случайного попутчика», — ровным голосом проговорил Майкрофт. — Когда мы неожиданно делимся с посторонним человеком чем-то настолько сокровенным, о чем не рассказываем даже самым близким. 

— Ну, вас-то вряд ли можно назвать «случайным попутчиком», — Грег невесело усмехнулся. — Откровенничая с незнакомцем, мы предполагаем, что никогда больше друг друга не увидим. А с вами у меня это не выйдет. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Шерлок работает со мной. 

— Вас это напрягает? — Холмс приподнял бровь. 

— Какой смысл напрягаться из-за того, чего нельзя избежать? — пожав плечами, отозвался Лестрейд. — Это всё равно что сетовать на неизбежное наступление ночи. Или зимы.

— То есть, я у вас ассоциируюсь с чем-то настолько неотвратимым? — осторожно поинтересовался Майкрофт. 

Грег скорчил гримасу.   
— А что, разве нет? Простите меня, мистер Холмс, но я буду откровенен. От меня же практически ничего не зависит. Я не хотел, чтобы вы вмешивались в мою жизнь, но вы сделали то, что сочли нужным, игнорируя мое нежелание. Что я могу этому противопоставить? Если уж на то пошло, я вообще никогда не хотел общаться с вами дольше пяти минут кряду. Но вот вы здесь. 

— Вас настолько раздражает мое присутствие? 

— Нет, я... — Лестрейд болезненно скривился. — Поймите правильно. Я просто не могу уразуметь, зачем вам это понадобилось? Пожелай вы половить рыбу, нашли бы для этого сотню возможностей. Вместо того, чтобы тащиться в девонскую глушь и терпеть общество человека, которого ваш брат через каждые пять минут обзывает тупицей. 

— А если мне хотелось порыбачить именно в вашей компании? — мягко спросил Майкрофт. 

— Вот это мне и непонятно, — Грег вздохнул. — Может, попытаетесь объяснить? 

— Это будет не так просто, — Холмс закусил губу. — Но извольте, попытаюсь. Сегодня, когда я рассказывал вам про Эллкомба и про те альянсы, которые мне приходится заключать во имя моей работы, вы сказали: какая гадость. Но я, как и вы, не вижу смысла сетовать на то, что совершенно неизбежно. Моя неизбежность в том, что мотивы окружающих меня людей порой довольно неприглядны. 

— Отвратительно, должно быть, жить в такой неизбежности? — Грег серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза. 

Майкрофт кивнул.   
— Мир подчиняется определенным правилам. И я не просто часть этого мира, я сам таким его создаю. Это накладывает некоторые обязательства и ограничения. Например, я знаю, что большинство моих знакомых с удовольствием воткнули бы мне нож в спину, если бы посмели. А те, кто не испытывает такого желания, ищут моего расположения в надежде, что я помогу им добиться каких-то их собственных целей. Когда у тебя в руках такая власть, надо привыкать жить с мыслью, что друзей у тебя быть не может. То есть, людей, которые громко называют меня дорогим другом, великое множество. Но каждый из них, на самом деле, интересуется только тем, что может получить от меня в обмен на свою «дружбу». 

— Повторю еще раз: какая гадость! — Грег брезгливо поморщился. — Только, уж простите, мистер Холмс, но вы сами сказали, что «дружите» с Эллкомбом с университетской скамьи, хотя и считаете его на редкость неприятным типом. Чего же вы хотите от других, если...

— Разве я сказал, что чего-то хочу? — слегка надменно отозвался Майкрофт. — Я просто отвечаю на ваш вопрос. Вы первый человек за очень много лет, который не пожелал получить от меня ничего. Я мог обеспечить ваше повышение по службе, погасить ваши долги, мне не составило бы труда решить любую вашу проблему. Но вы отказались принять мою благодарность. 

— Вы просто не то предлагали, — фыркнул Лестрейд. 

— Вот как? — лицо Майкрофта окаменело, а взгляд сделался ледяным. — Тогда скажите, что именно вы согласились бы от меня принять? 

Грег закатил глаза.   
— Слова, — сухо сказал он. — Вы могли просто прийти и сказать: спасибо, инспектор. И это единственное, что я не счел бы унизительным. А все остальное можете засунуть себе в... словом, куда хотите! Но вы ведь слишком сноб, чтобы благодарить того, кого вы даже за человека не считаете. Гораздо проще попытаться мне заплатить или... 

Он осекся и в ярости долбанул кулаком по крышке стола. Майкрофт глубоко вздохнул и покачал головой. 

— Ну вот, — мягко проговорил он. — Вы сами ответили на свой вопрос. Так ли сложно понять мое желание провести выходной в обществе человека, который может увидеть во мне меня самого, а не только потенциальный источник всяческих благ? 

— Ваше желание я могу понять, — хмуро отозвался Грег. — Но... 

— Но с вашим оно не совпадало, вы это хотите сказать? — так же мягко продолжил Майкрофт. — Я знаю, что буквально навязал вам свое общество. Но, положа руку на сердце, разве вы ощущали такой уж сильный дискомфорт с момента моего прибытия сюда и до тех пор, пока мы не завели этот разговор? 

Лестрейд болезненно поморщился и отрицательно покачал головой. 

— Видите, — Холмс мягко прикоснулся к его судорожно сжатому кулаку. — Давайте продолжим в том же духе. Поверьте, я просто хочу отдохнуть от той жизни, которую веду в Лондоне. И очень не хочу, при этом, портить отдых вам. 

— Вы правы, — Грег разжал руку, одновременно сбрасывая пальцы Майкрофта. — Извините меня. 

— Давайте всё же поедим, — Майкрофт потянулся к своей сумке. — А потом попытаемся поймать что-нибудь себе на ужин. 

— Шансов мало, честно вам скажу, — Лестрейд натянуто улыбнулся. — В начале лета рыбалка редко бывает удачной. 

— Посмотрим, — Холмс извлек из сумки корзинку для пикника, украшенную его личной монограммой. Грег присвистнул, увидев, как Майкрофт достает из нее фарфоровые тарелки с тем же вензелем, столовое серебро и вышитые батистовые салфетки. 

— А про пластиковую посуду и бумажные салфетки ваша помощница когда-нибудь слышала? — напряженно поинтересовался он. 

Холмс лишь пожал плечами и принялся раскладывать по тарелкам содержимое контейнеров. Грег понял, что даже не знает названия блюд, которые Антея упаковала своему боссу для «пикника на природе». Это тебе не хот-доги с кока-колой, тут потрудился повар экстра-класса, не иначе. 

— Офигеть можно, — выдохнул Лестрейд, когда в довершение ко всему Майкрофт извлек из корзинки небольшой переносной холодильник, в котором обнаружилась бутылка белого вина. — Не зря я всегда боялся этой женщины. Она, определенно, опасна. 

— Не клевещите на Антею, она просто точно выполнила мои инструкции, — Холмс, словно собрался добить Грега окончательно, вытащил из специального отделения пару хрустальных бокалов. — Я попросил приготовить все как обычно. 

— А «обычно», вы, надо полагать, угощаете ланчем саму королеву? — Лестрейд не смог сдержать истерический смешок. — Тогда подобная сервировка становится совершенно понятной. 

— Нет, — Майкрофт серьезно покачал головой. — Ее Величество не любительница пикников. Но время от времени мне бывает нужно провести важные переговоры, для успеха которых требуется создать видимость непринужденной обстановки. И тогда я приглашаю своего собеседника в оранжерею Букингемского дворца. Иллюзия уединения, живая природа в любое время года. Отлично срабатывает. 

— Со мной у вас тоже... переговоры? — фыркнул Грег. — И чего хотите добиться? 

— Если я скажу: вашего расположения, вы поверите? — светская улыбка Холмса на мгновение отразилась в глазах. 

Лестрейд от неожиданности выронил вилку и отрицательно помотал головой. Майкрофт искренне рассмеялся. 

 

* * *

Холмс продолжал откровенно веселиться, заправляя вышитую салфетку за воротник летней рубашки-поло, снимая льняной бежевый пиджак и закатывая рукава. А потом подмигнул Грегу так, словно они были приятелями. 

— Что? — непринужденно поинтересовался он. — Почему вы так странно смотрите на меня? 

Только тут до Лестрейда дошло, что он и вправду замер и вытаращился на своего гостя, как на инопланетянина, внезапно спустившегося к нему на задний двор прямо с неба. 

— Я... — он нервно сглотнул и ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову: — Всегда думал, что ваши классические костюмы-тройки, застегнутые на все пуговицы, — это неотъемлемая часть вас. Странно видеть вас в чем-то другом. 

— Почему? — Майкрофт неопределенно хмыкнул. — Костюмы уместны в Лондоне, а явиться ловить в таком виде рыбу было бы, мягко говоря, странно. Разве нет? 

— Да, тут вы правы, — Грег снова смутился и уставился в свою тарелку. Он так и не решился притронуться к ее содержимому. — Просто меня не оставляет ощущение дикости происходящего. Я знаю вас почти столько же, сколько Шерлока. То есть больше десяти лет. Но... 

— Но до сих пор вы имели дело только с официальной маской, которую я обычно показываю окружающим, — спокойно продолжил за него Майкрофт. 

— Я думал, это не маска, а лицо, — сознался Лестрейд. 

Холмс усмехнулся.   
— Открою вам государственную тайну: обычно так и есть. Эта маска уже давно стала лицом. И снимать ее, даже на короткое время, мне довольно сложно. Но я почему-то уверен, что вы не станете рассказывать на каждом углу о том, что увидели под этой маской. Так что моя репутация в безопасности. 

— Мне очень сложно понять, когда вы шутите, а когда говорите серьезно, — Грег покачал головой. — То есть, я даже не уверен, что вы вообще умеете шутить. 

— Умею, — Холмс скорчил гримасу. — Но, как правило, мои шутки никому не кажутся смешными. Потому никто и не понимает, что это шутки. 

— Каково жить, когда считаешь всех окружающих намного глупее себя? — поинтересовался Лестрейд. — Шерлок говорил, что вы даже его не признаете ровней. 

— Потому что он мне не равен, — спокойно констатировал Майкрофт. — Хотя мой брат намного умнее среднестатистических людей. К сожалению, он растрачивает свой ум на глупости. 

— Ловить преступников глупо, по-вашему? — в голосе Грега прозвучала обида. 

— Нет, — Майкрофт пожал плечами. — Я говорил не о ловле преступников, а о любви Шерлока к позерству и жажде комплиментов. Пытаясь добиться всеобщего восхищения, он часто делает самые настоящие глупости. 

— Вот с этим даже поспорить не могу, — Лестрейд тяжело вздохнул. — Знали бы вы, мистер Холмс, как сильно он иногда меня достает! 

— Знаю, — Майкрофт хмыкнул. — Потому что меня он достает с момента своего рождения. И я иногда с трудом удерживаюсь от желания врезать ему хорошенько. Представляете? 

Грег кивнул и посмотрел на собеседника с откровенной признательностью. Холмс довольно улыбнулся: в этом вопросе ему будет очень просто добиться с инспектором полного взаимопонимания. 

Положа руку на сердце, Майкрофт и сам не понимал, отчего вдруг решил перейти из режима отстраненной вежливости в режим нарочитой доверительности. Лестрейд, вопреки ожиданиям, продолжал его интриговать. Своей неподдельной простотой и открытостью, даже сейчас, когда откровенно напряжен и не доверяет. Каким же он станет, если удастся добиться его доверия? 

О том, зачем ему понадобилось этого добиваться, Майкрофт решил пока не задумываться. Ему было на удивление комфортно в обществе этого спокойного искреннего человека. Он инстинктивно чувствовал, что рядом с Лестрейдом может «отпустить» себя, чего не делал уже много лет даже наедине с собой. И это также было ново.

— Право же, инспектор, я не строил планов вас отравить, так что можете есть без боязни, — с безмятежной улыбкой заявил Холмс, разливая по бокалом французское вино сорокалетней выдержки. На скулах Лестрейда снова появились красные пятна. 

Майкрофт довольно хмыкнул. Дразнить его тоже было неожиданно приятно. 

* * *

— Позвольте, я сам уберу со стола, — Лестрейд собрал пустые тарелки, прикасаясь к ним настолько осторожно, словно боялся раздавить неловким движением. — Позже я все вымою. 

— Не стоит беспокоиться, — Майкрофт вынул из-за ворота салфетку, аккуратно сложил и убрал в корзинку. Но Грег его уже не слышал, скрывшись вместе с посудой в доме. 

— Пойдем на реку? — проговорил он, возвращаясь пару минут спустя. 

Холмс кивнул и поинтересовался:   
— Будем ловить рыбу с лодки? 

— Нет, — Грег покачал головой. — Уровень воды сейчас слишком низкий, лодка просто сядет на дно. Пойдёмте, я вам покажу, что мы с отцом придумали на такой случай. 

Они прошли с десяток ярдов вниз по течению, и Майкрофт увидел деревянные мостки, уходящие в реку футов на пятнадцать. Достаточно удобные, чтобы на них с комфортом разместились два человека. 

— Мы часто сидели здесь на тех самых креслах, — рассказывал Лестрейд, в то время как Майкрофт дошел до конца импровизированного пирса и остановился на самом краю, глядя в темную от водорослей воду. — Не столько ради рыбы... Иногда просто выпускали обратно весь улов, особенно если мелочь всякая попадалась. Нам с отцом нравилось смотреть на воду и разговаривать обо всем на свете. Хорошие были времена. 

— Наверное, вам непросто было привести меня сюда, — мягко сказал Майкрофт. — Всё равно, что впустить чужого человека в секретное место, которое ты делил с кем-то очень важным и особенным. 

— Да я вообще не задумывался об этом, — Лестрейд скорчил гримасу. — Отца давно нет. Как-то я привез сюда жену, в первый год брака. Она только и делала, что жаловалась: на насекомых, на скуку и на то, что рыба отвратительно воняет... Словом, не самые приятные воспоминания здесь тоже присутствуют. 

— Теперь приезжаете сюда один? — сдержанно поинтересовался Холмс. Мысленно пообещав себе не увеличивать, по возможности, количество плохих воспоминаний, связанных с этим местом. 

— Редко, — Лестрейд вздохнул. — Только когда есть свободный день и необходимость собраться и подумать, как жить дальше. 

— И сейчас у вас именно такой момент? — Майкрофт продолжал смотреть на воду. 

— Я еще ни разу не оказывался так близко к смерти, — сознался Грег. — И этот опыт мне не понравился. Нужно привести себя в равновесие, иначе просто не смогу нормально делать свою работу. Знаете, это как если падаешь с лошади. Если не заставишь себя сразу сесть в седло, то будешь бояться до конца своих дней. 

— Вы любите ездить верхом? — Холмс с улыбкой повернулся к собеседнику. 

Грег ответил такой искренней белозубой улыбкой, что у Майкрофта внезапно засосало под ложечкой. Он еще ни разу не видел, чтобы взрослый мужчина улыбался, как мальчишка. Взрослые растягивают губы, стараясь показать, что довольны, но глаза остаются холодными. Лестрейд улыбался совсем не так: вокруг глаз его образовалась сеть мелких морщинок, а складки на лбу, говорящие о напряжении, наоборот, разгладились. Он выглядел сейчас лет на десять моложе собственных лет. 

— Просто обожаю, — ответил он, не замечая странного взгляда Майкрофта. — Когда в Колифорде служил, у меня даже собственная лошадь была. Ну, не совсем, конечно... Она нашему отделению принадлежала, но я сам за ней ухаживал и все такое... А вы? Любите лошадей? 

— Я? — Холмс фыркнул. — Разумеется, меня обучали верховой езде. Но я в юности страдал лишним весом, в отличие от братьев, которые всегда были худющие, как тростник. И они дразнили меня, заявляя, что я держусь в седле, как мешок с навозом. Это, как вы понимаете, не привило мне любви к подобному времяпрепровождению. 

— Теперь я понимаю, отчего вам иногда хочется побить Шерлока, — Грег положил ему руку на плечо и тут же отдернул, словно сам испугался допущенной фамильярности. — Побудьте здесь, — добавил он, отводя взгляд. — Я только принесу кресла и удочки. 

— Захватите мою сумку, инспектор, будьте так любезны, — попросил Майкрофт. Лестрейд кивнул и исчез за деревьями. 

Оставшись один, Холмс снова подошел к краю деревянного настила и уставился на воду. Зачем он ему все это рассказал? С чего вдруг пришло в голову поделиться давней обидой с человеком, которого он едва знает? Инстинктивное ощущение, что ему можно доверять? Или просто так отреагировал на его откровенность? Майкрофт даже себе не смог ответить на этот вопрос. 

Лестрейд вернулся минут десять спустя, притащив парочку старых спиннингов, коробочку с наживкой, а также сумку Майкрофта, которая изрядно «похудела» после того, как Холмс извлек из нее корзинку. И уже знакомые уютные старые кресла, одно из которых Майкрофт тут же с удовольствием занял. День получался неожиданно интересным, причем, совсем не в том смысле, в каком тот ожидал. Он собирался поизучать инспектора вблизи, а в итоге теперь не мог понять, что происходит с ним самим. Лестрейд не делал ничего особенного, просто был собой. Но именно это каким-то образом вызывало у Майкрофта совершенно неожиданную реакцию. И он пока не готов был ее анализировать. 

— Держите, — Грег протянул политику один из спиннингов. 

Холмс с улыбкой покачал головой:  
— Предпочитаю использовать собственный. 

С этими словами он открыл сумку и принялся доставать наружу ее содержимое. Глаза Грега округлились, когда он увидел предмет особой гордости Майкрофта: набор блесен, сделанных на заказ по личному эскизу политика. 

— С ума сойти, — в его голосе прозвучал почти мальчишеский восторг. — Можно мне посмотреть поближе? 

— Разумеется, — Майкрофт протянул коробку, откровенно довольный его реакцией. 

Грег, едва касаясь, пробежался по блеснам кончиками пальцев.   
— Это очень круто! — выдохнул он, возвращая коробку. — Никогда подобных не видел. 

— Должно быть, потому, что второго такого комплекта не существует, — Холмс улыбнулся. — Хотите, я вам подарю? Всё равно редко пользуюсь. Потом просто закажу себе новые. 

— Вы опять, да? — Лестрейд отдернул руку так быстро, словно боялся, что ни в чем не повинная коробка его укусит. — Прекратите это. 

— Ну, вы же не рассматриваете такую мелочь, как попытку подкупа? — Майкрофт приподнял бровь. — Что с вами, инспектор? Это всего лишь блесны, а не набор золотых слитков. 

— Эта ваша «мелочь» стоит больше моей месячной зарплаты, — на лице Лестрейда сохранялось хмурое выражение. — Так что спасибо, но — нет. Предпочитаю пользоваться тем, к чему привык. 

— Как скажете, — Майкрофт, почти не глядя, собирал спиннинг. — Не хотел вас обидеть. 

— Ладно, — Грег кивнул. — Давайте лучше ловить рыбу. У нас здесь форель неплохо клюет. И лосось, правда, не в это время года. За ним надо приезжать либо совсем ранней весной, либо ближе к осени. 

— Сейчас вы решите, что я хвастаюсь, — Майкрофт проверил лесу и закинул удочку в реку. — Но я однажды поймал в Аксе лосося весом чуть больше шести фунтов. Конечно, рыбы этого семейства бывают и много крупнее, но не в наших местах. 

— Да ладно, и шесть просто громадина! — Грег только головой покачал. — Я больше двух фунтов ни разу не ловил! А где поймали, в низовьях? На спиннинг? 

В глазах у Лестрейда был неподдельный интерес. Майкрофт улыбнулся. 

— Почти там, где впадает в пролив. Да, на спиннинг. Вот на этот самый. 

— Сейчас я почувствую себя неудачником, — вопреки этим словам, Грег улыбался. — Мне такие достижения и не снились. 

— Это так важно? — Холмс посмотрел ему в глаза, пытаясь прочесть в них, что Лестрейд чувствует на самом деле. — Сами же говорили, что чаще всего ловили рыбу вовсе не ради рыбы. Потому что процесс важнее. 

— Точно, — Грег легкомысленно пожал плечами. — А вы? Что движет вами? Дух соревнования? Ведь вы вряд ли ждете, что я поверю, будто вы таким образом добываете себе пропитание. 

Майкрофт искренне рассмеялся.   
— Я вообще не любитель рыбы, особенно речной. Тиной пахнет и вообще... Мой диетолог одно время советовал мне есть рыбу как можно чаще, и наш домашний повар воспринял это буквально. Когда тебе отдельно готовят блюда из рыбы по три раза на дню, то она может осточертеть до конца жизни. 

— Ужас какой! — Грег посмотрел на него с нескрываемым сочувствием.

— Так что да, я всегда занимался этим из спортивного интереса, — Майкрофт перевел задумчивый взгляд на воду. — И потом, как и вам, мне этот процесс всегда помогал сосредоточиться. Шерлок слишком нетерпеливый, его невозможно было заставить просидеть столько времени на одном месте. А мне, наоборот, нравилось спокойствие и неподвижность. В этом мы разные. 

— Но все эти соревнования, — Грег испытующе посмотрел на него. — Зачем? Просто потому, что не любите проигрывать? 

— Я с детства видел смысл заниматься только тем, в чем был на голову сильнее других, — спокойно констатировал Майкрофт. — Зачем распыляться, пытаясь взяться не за свое дело, если гораздо продуктивнее сосредоточиться на своем. Дело ведь тут не в выигрыше или проигрыше... Эти глупости меня не волнуют. Между прочим, когда я в последний раз ловил рыбу, а это было года четыре назад, то проиграл своему «сопернику» вчистую. Правда, он не знал, что я веду игру в поддавки. 

Грег слегка вздрогнул от недоброй усмешки, которая на мгновение искривила губы Майкрофта при этих словах. 

— Это как? — осторожно поинтересовался он. 

— Очень просто, — Холмс пожал плечами. — Мне до зарезу нужно было заключить договор с одной... иностранной державой. И я знал, что их военный министр страстный поклонник рыбалки. Причем он, в отличие от меня, действительно до дрожи боится проигрышей. Знаете, бывают такие люди. 

Лестрейд кивнул. Ещё бы не знать, при его-то профессии. Регулярно приходится выезжать в казино, где такие вот безумцы, не способные смириться с проигрышем и вовремя остановиться, в итоге продолжают делать ставки, пока не спускают все, что имеют. А потом стреляются или вешаются прямо в туалете игорного дома. 

— Мне очень надо было привести этого человека в хорошее расположение духа, — продолжил свой рассказ Майкрофт. — Потому я позвал его на рыбалку. Попутно вспомнив историю, которую слышал от русских: как они, чтобы порадовать своего коммунистического лидера, устроили ему отличный клев в таком месте, где рыба вообще не водилась. На дне сидели водолазы с аквалангами и попросту насаживали на его крючок живую рыбу, которую привезли с собой и вынимали из специального садка. Я повторил этот трюк с тем воякой. Ну, и повеселился же потом, когда он взахлеб рассказывал всем, кто был готов его слушать, о необыкновенном улове и о том, как он меня «сделал». Не подозревая, что на самом деле сделал его я, ведь на радостях этот парень подписал договор, согласившись на все условия, которые выдвинула Великобритания. 

— Вы страшный человек, мистер Холмс, — Лестрейд нервно хмыкнул. — Даже не знаю, восхититься мне или наоборот. 

— Лучше восхититесь, — довольно сухо посоветовал Майкрофт. — Тот договор позволил сохранить несколько наших военных подразделений в Афганском конфликте. Сотни жизней. Один разыгранный проигрыш при таком раскладе не очень высокая цена. 

— Согласен, — Грег кивнул. — При таком раскладе — безусловно. Но, слушая вас, я в очередной раз утвердился в мысли, что никогда не смог бы заниматься политикой. 

— Это точно, — согласился Холмс. — Ваша непосредственность и открытость сделала бы вас беззащитным. Вам претит обман, а я его рассматриваю как полезный инструмент. И, как в случае с тем воякой, не стесняюсь использовать при необходимости. 

Лестрейд зябко поежился и обхватил себя руками, хотя солнце продолжало жарить вовсю. Майкрофт лишь пожал плечами. 

— Вы ведь интересуетесь футболом? — вдруг спросил он. Грег удивленно моргнул от такой резкой перемены темы. 

— Да, а что? 

— А между тем, многие тенденции в нем весьма схожи с теми, что происходят и в политике, — спокойно сказал Майкрофт. — Вы не задумывались об этом? 

— Нет, — Грег посмотрел на него с откровенным сомнением. — Может, вы поясните свою мысль? 

— Очень просто, — Холмс улыбнулся. — Футбол перестал быть просто игрой и стал огромной индустрией, в которую вкладываются колоссальные деньги. А где деньги, там грязная игра и попытки затоптать того, кто проявит хоть малейшую слабину. К тому же, возьмите любого тренера и то, с чем ему приходится сталкиваться? Вот вы за какую команду болеете? 

— За «Челси», — сознался Грег. 

— Тогда вспомните, что случилось с Моуриньо, — Майкрофт улыбнулся. — А почему, вы не задумывались? Да потому, что футбол, как и европейская политика, цикличен: с одними и теми же идеями тебе приходится работать среди одних и тех же людей. Сперва тебя никто не воспринимает всерьёз, затем ты побеждаешь, затем терпишь поражение, и всё приходит к тому, что в итоге тебя забывают.

— А вы? — Грег все еще сидел, обхватив себя руками. 

— Пока побеждаю раз за разом, — Майкрофт произнес это таким будничным тоном, что заподозрить его в хвастовстве было нереально. Голая констатация факта, не более того. — Но всегда держу в голове возможность проигрыша. Один из моих коллег как-то сказал: «Любая политическая карьера завершается провалом». Но секрет в том, что пока ты об этом помнишь, у тебя есть шанс отодвинуть свой личный провал на неопределенное время. 

На некоторое время оба замолчали, сосредоточенно глядя на воду и думая каждый о своем. Излучина реки образовывала здесь небольшую заводь, где практически отсутствовало течение. Холмс слегка щурился от бликов на воде, ощущая, как его внутреннее состояние постепенно приходит в равновесие. В последнее время ему пришлось нелегко: удар по самолюбию, который нанес Мин, выходка Шерлока, едва не стоившая брату жизни. И этот инспектор, ухитрившийся поставить Майкрофта в тупик. Лестрейд ведь работал в полиции. Он ежедневно видел грязи, крови и мерзости куда больше, чем среднестатистический обыватель увидит за всю жизнь. И при этом смог сохранить внутреннюю чистоту. Просто невероятно! 

Так ли удивительно, что сейчас Холмс ощущал себя слегка выбитым из колеи?   
Одно дело, когда ты используешь нарочитую доверительность, чтобы развести собеседника на откровенность. Но Лестрейда-то не надо ни на что разводить, он и без того полностью открыт. И это внезапно оказалось заразительным. 

Размышления Майкрофта были прерваны легким плеском, с которым поплавок Лестрейда скрылся под водой. 

— Соберитесь, инспектор, — серьезно сказал он. — И помните: у нас все честно. Эта река слишком мелкая, чтобы я мог поместить под воду парочку водолазов.


	5. Like ships without anchors

Около пяти часов вечера поднялся ветер и небо ощутимо потемнело.

— Кажется, вы оказались провидцем, — Лестрейд поежился. — Скоро начнется дождь, и нам лучше бы пойти в дом.

Он отвел взгляд и пробормотал себе под нос:  
— Надеюсь, там хотя бы крыша не течет.

Майкрофт поднялся и расправил плечи.  
— Согласен, лучше уйти. А что с этим будем делать?

И слегка пнул мыском элегантной туфли жестяное ведро, в котором плавало несколько довольно мелких рыбин.  
— Отпустим?

Грег пожал плечами.  
— Как скажете. Раз вы всё равно не любите рыбу, то можно и выпустить. Правда, вряд ли я успею до дождя смотаться в город и добыть хотя бы пиццу. К тому же, отнюдь не уверен, что вы согласитесь ее есть.

Холмс усмехнулся, собирая снасти обратно в сумку.  
— За меня не волнуйтесь.

— Хорошо, — подхватив вещи, Лестрейд быстрым шагом пошел в сторону дома. С неба упали первые капли.

Буквально втолкнув своего гостя в дверь, Грег ввалился следом.  
— Ух, — пробормотал он. — Сейчас там будет очень мокро.

Поспешно закрыв окна, он прислушался к стуку капель по крыше.  
— Думаю, у меня есть шанс вернуться до того, как всерьез ливанет. Если отправлюсь прямо сейчас.

— Стоит ли рисковать? — Холмс с сомнением покачал головой.

— До Масбери меньше четырех миль, так что я не особенно рискую, — Лестрейд потянулся за дождевиком. — Не выходите на улицу. Разжечь камин сможете?

Майкрофт фыркнул:  
— Не вовсе уж я бесполезен!

— Хорошо, — Грег улыбнулся. — Тогда займитесь этим. Я быстро!

* * *

— Лестрейд-младший! — Вилли Формен, владелец местного ресторанчика, радостно всплеснул руками. — Надолго в наши края?

— Привет, — Грег с удовольствием пожал руку старому приятелю своего отца. — На пару дней, не больше. — Скажи, Вилли, что из твоей стряпни наиболее съедобно? Только без рыбы.

— Возьми мясной пирог, — Формен подмигнул. — С каких пор ты разборчивым стал?

— Ни с каких, — Лестрейд фыркнул. — Просто у меня гость. Очень важный.

Вилли понимающе ухмыльнулся и причмокнул губами.  
— Надеюсь, она красотка?

Грег изумленно уставился на него.  
— Что?

— А что? — фыркнул старик. — Давно пора! Ты ж в разводе, чего тебе стесняться?

— Вилли, ты не так понял, — Лестрейд закатил глаза. — Это мужчина.

— Да ты что! — Формен попятился. — Вот уж не подумал бы про тебя!

— И не думай, — Грег поморщился. — Я сказал, что гость важный не в том смысле, что он важен для меня. Просто большая шишка, брат одного приятеля. Ему пришла в голову блажь половить рыбу, и он навязался в гости.

Старик облегченно вздохнул.  
— Фу ты, а я уж решил, что чертовы столичные нравы и на тебя повлияли! Ладно, прости дурака. Сейчас я тебе такой пирог дам, с четырьмя видами мяса, по рецепту моей прабабушки! Твоя большая шишка пальчики оближет! Долго будет помнить девонскую кухню!

— Спасибо, — Грег облегченно вздохнул. — А то я сам не мастер готовить. Да и запасов у меня дома никаких нет. Не фастфудом же мне кормить человека, который накоротке с премьер-министром!

Пока Вилли упаковывал пирог, он успел задать Лестрейду сотню вопросов про жизнь в столице. В основном они касались двух тем: рабочей и личной. Ни то, ни другое Грегу обсуждать не хотелось, потому отвечал он односложно. При этом с тревогой поглядывал за окно, где уже вовсю лило.

Когда Лестрейд расплатился, Вилли вдруг полез под прилавок и вручил ему большую коробку пончиков.  
— Держи! — хмыкнул он. — Это подарок от меня. Ты ж к ним еще пацаном был неравнодушен.

— Точно! — Грег с удовольствием подхватил презент. — До сих пор люблю, чего уж там.

Вернувшись в дом, Лестрейд оставил мокрый дождевик в прихожей и с некоторой опаской зашел в гостиную. С потолка не текло, в камине весело пылал огонь, а Майкрофт, довольно улыбаясь, любовался на пламя, сидя в кресле.

— Вы действительно быстро, — констатировал он и покосился на сверток в руках Грега. — Что бы там ни было, это точно не пицца. И пахнет вкусно.

— Старый приятель моего отца держит в Масбери ресторанчик, — пояснил Лестрейд, разворачивая свою «добычу». — Традиционная для этих мест кухня, семейные рецепты. Еда простая, конечно, не то, к чему вы привыкли… Но это вкусно.

Холмс принял из его рук тарелку, на которую Грег водрузил добрую половину пирога, и вздохнул:  
— Мой диетолог этого не одобрил бы. Но едва ли у меня хватит мужества отказаться.

— А вот что у нас будет на десерт, — инспектор продемонстрировал коробку с пончиками. — Любите сладкое?

Майкрофт мученически закатил глаза.  
— Нет, такое точно без меня.

— Значит, не любите? — искренне удивился Грег.

— Люблю, — Майкрофт поморщился. — Но не могу себе позволить. Потому что, начни я есть что-то подобное, мой лишний вес, с которым я сражаюсь всю жизнь, вернется очень быстро.

— Кому вообще нужны все эти диеты! — пробормотал Лестрейд, откусывая большой кусок пирога.

— Мне, — Холмс скорчил гримасу. — Я и так не Бог весть какой красавец. А если еще и располнею…

Грег лишь покачал головой, глядя на тонкие аристократические пальцы Майкрофта, осторожно отщипывающие маленькие кусочки от своей порции. По его мнению, до полноты брату Шерлока было очень и очень далеко.

— Надеюсь, вы не разочарованы тем, что рыбалка не удалась, — сказал он.

— Ни в малейшей степени, — Холмс равнодушно пожал плечами. — Вы совершенно справедливо заметили, что время сейчас не особенно удачное. К тому же, хороший клев бывает на рассвете или на закате, а никак не в середине дня. Но, как мне кажется, мы с вами всё равно неплохо провели день?

Грег с удивлением осознал, что полностью с ним согласен. Вспоминая свои утренние опасения, он даже беззвучно фыркнул: вот ведь, кто бы мог подумать, что этот надменный политик может быть отличным собеседником и вообще вполне приятным парнем?

— Вот только там серьезная гроза, — он сделал неопределенный кивок в сторону двери. — Ваш вертолет в такую погоду в небо не поднимется. Придется вам тут задержаться, может даже до утра.

— Не могу сказать, что меня это сильно огорчает, — светским тоном ответил Майкрофт. — Хотя и не хочется злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством.

— Вы не злоупотребляете, чего уж там, — фыркнул Грег. — Я же понимаю, что при всех ваших возможностях, управлять погодой вы все-таки не способны.

— Да уж, над этим еще требуется поработать, — Холмс ухмыльнулся. — Потерпите меня, пока гроза не кончится, инспектор. Постараюсь не сильно вам досаждать.

— Знаете, — брови Лестрейда сошлись над переносицей. — Честно говоря, общение с вами не кажется мне таким кошмарным, как представлялось раньше. Но даже будь это и не так, я не выгнал бы вас из дома под дождь. У вас с собой даже зонтика нет. Кстати, очень непривычно видеть вас без него.

— При таком шквале он всё равно бесполезен, — улыбнулся Майкрофт.

Словно в ответ на его слова, резкий порыв ветра ударил в окно. Старая, державшаяся на честном слове оконная рама распахнулась, а стекло от удара треснуло и осыпалось на пол.

— Твою мать! — Лестрейд отставил тарелку и сорвался с места. — Надо ставни закрыть, а то весь дом зальет. Сидите здесь! — посоветовал он Холмсу, сломя голову кидаясь на улицу.

Надевать дождевик было некогда, и в первые же секунды Грег вымок до нитки. Он отчаянно пытался удержать одной рукой тяжелые, хлопающие на ветру ставни, а другой подвинуть проржавевший массивный шпингалет.

— Позвольте мне, — раздался голос за спиной. Майкрофт с силой навалился на ставни, прижимая их к раме и давая Грегу возможность справиться с защелкой.

— Остальные надо закрыть тоже, — прокричал он, наклоняясь к самому уху Лестрейда, поскольку рев ветра почти заглушал его голос. Грег кивнул и кинулся к следующему окну.

Как ни быстро они управились, обоих по возвращении в дом можно было буквально отжимать. Лестрейд только головой покачал, глядя на мокрого насквозь Холмса, утратившего весь свой светский лоск и ставшего почти похожим на обычного человека. Такой Майкрофт уже не казался далеким, как другая планета.

— Вот зачем вы вышли на улицу? — пробормотал он. — Что мне теперь с вами делать? Заболеете ведь! Британия мне не простит, если сляжете в постель с простудой.

— Вам тоже после ранения простужаться неполезно, — ровным голосом констатировал Холмс. И добавил, вытирая ладонью капли, падавшие на лицо с мокрых, растрепанных волос:  
— Буду признателен, если найдете для меня какое-нибудь полотенце.

Грег кивнул и извлек нужный предмет из шкафа. А потом смущенно сознался:  
— Вот только со сменной одеждой у меня тут проблемы. Сейчас попробую что-нибудь найти, но…

В итоге он вручил политику собственную пижаму, которую захватил из дома, чтобы переодеться на ночь. А для себя раскопал в шкафу старую вылинявшую футболку и вытертые джинсы.

— Я их носил еще когда был курсантом академии, — закатив глаза, проговорил Грег. — И тогда я был на пару размеров меньше, так что влезть в эти штаны будет, пожалуй, проблематично. Но ведь выбора всё равно нет, верно?

С этими словами он, совершенно не стесняясь присутствия Майкрофта, стащил с себя промокшие брюки, поспешно вытерся и натянул старые джинсы. Майкрофт отвел взгляд, когда мягкая, потерявшая цвет от бесчисленных стирок ткань облепила ноги инспектора, подобно второй коже. Ничего не скрывая, напротив, подчеркивая все, что только можно было подчеркнуть.

— Надо, пожалуй, завязывать с пончиками, — криво улыбнулся Грег, с трудом застегивая молнию. — Когда-то эти джинсы с меня буквально падали.

И только тут до него дошло, что Холмс все еще стоит в мокрой одежде, сжимая в руках полотенце и пижаму.  
— Если я вас смущаю, — сказал он, — пройдите в спальню. Обещаю не подглядывать.

Майкрофт натянуто улыбнулся.  
— В отличие от вас, инспектор, мне нечем гордиться. Так что я лучше последую вашему совету.

Лестрейд только фыркнул. Хотя бы потому, что и сам, снимая рубашку, предпочел отвернуться, чтобы не демонстрировать шрамы на груди.  
— Сразу видно, в футбол вы в юности не играли, — усмехнулся он. — А то привыкли бы переодеваться, не обращая внимания на чье бы то ни было присутствие.

— Нет, не играл, — сдержанно подтвердил Холмс, скрываясь за указанной дверью.

Когда он вернулся, одетый в пижаму Грега, тот забрал из его рук мокрую одежду и покачал головой.  
— Я попытаюсь почистить ваши брюки, когда высохнут, — вздохнул он. — Но результата не гарантирую.

— Это лишнее, — политик фыркнул. — Мой пилот переживет и не такое зрелище, а в вертолете у меня есть запасной костюм. Так что в Лондон я прибуду уже в приличном виде.

— Хорошо, — Грег облегченно вздохнул. — Тогда садитесь поближе к камину. Я сейчас добавлю дров, чтобы вы быстрее согрелись.

— Право, инспектор, позаботились бы вы лучше о себе, — мягко попросил Майкрофт, но Лестрейд, не слушая возражений, усадил его в кресло и накинул на плечи один из пледов. Радуясь, что успел забрать их с улицы до дождя. А потом разыскал в шкафчике бутылку виски, привезенную с собой из Лондона.

— Он дерьмовый, конечно, — извиняющимся тоном проговорил Грег, разливая янтарную жидкость по двум стаканам. — Дешевая дрянь. Но другого всё равно нет. И это всяко лучше, чем слечь с простудой.

Холмс кивнул, соглашаясь, и залпом прикончил свою порцию. Виски обжег горло, так что он даже не почувствовал вкуса. В следующий момент Лестрейд склонился к камину, чтобы помешать кочергой угли и добавить дров, и Майкрофт ощутил, что вот теперь ему по-настоящему жарко. Потому что зрелище, которое ему открылось… Чёрт возьми, надо убедить его всегда носить брюки в обтяжку. Или нет… В присутствии Майкрофта Лестрейду лучше такого не делать. Иначе ему довольно сложно будет остаться равнодушным.

Холмс давно и однозначно принял тот факт, что для него привлекательность отдельных людей вовсе не ограничена их полом. Он был вполне способен оценить красоту другого мужчины. А Лестрейд, черт бы его побрал, был красив. Даже удивительно, что Майкрофт обратил на это внимание только сейчас.

Грег, между тем, выпрямился и повернулся к своему гостю.  
— Так лучше? — с тревогой поинтересовался он. — Вы согрелись?

— Вполне, — Майкрофт усилием воли сохранил бесстрастное выражение. Что, надо сказать, далось ему непросто. Лицо инспектора раскраснелось от жара камина, чертова обтягивающая одежда позволяла без помех любоваться красивой мускулистой фигурой, а смущенная улыбка и искренняя обеспокоенность в теплых карих глазах довершали картину, делая Лестрейда совершенно неотразимым.

Только этого не хватало. Майкрофт всегда придерживался железного принципа: ни при каких обстоятельствах не смешивать профессиональные отношения с личными. А Лестрейд, как ни крути, работал с Шерлоком. И, значит, вполне подпадал под определение «профессиональных отношений».

Но все-таки… до чего же он хорош!

Грег, между тем, допил свой виски и вдруг тихо усмехнулся.  
— Надо же, мистер Холмс. А у вас, оказывается, волосы вьются?

— Ерунда, — Майкрофт поспешно пригладил прическу, пытаясь вернуть ей хоть сколько-нибудь приличный вид. — У моего брата — да, но не у меня.

— У вас тоже! — двойная порция виски и то, что старший Холмс оказался совсем не таким надменным, как представлялось, повергли Грега в легкомысленное настроение.

— Еще лет пять-семь, и у меня на голове вообще не останется волос, — выдавил из себя политик, чувствуя, как от веселой, заразительной улыбки Лестрейда у него в горле появляется странный ком. — Какие уж там кудри.

— Мама всегда говорила, что это признак большого ума, — важно произнес Грег, поднимая указательный палец вверх. А потом прыснул. — Ну, вроде как просто лоб высокий, и все такое.

Холмс закусил губу и довольно сухо произнес:  
— Прошу вас, инспектор, давайте сменим тему.

Лестрейд мгновенно стал серьезным.  
— Извините, мистер Холмс.

Когда погасла его улыбка, Майкрофт внезапно ощутил острый укол сожаления. И решительно убил на корню крамольную мысль, что готов даже позволить подшучивать над собой, лишь бы тот продолжал улыбаться.

Грег налил им обоим еще виски и устроился в кресле напротив. Молчание было довольно неловким. Лестрейд мысленно ругал себя за допущенную вольность. И правда, непринуждённый совместный ужин и купание под дождем вовсе не повод разговаривать с Холмсом в таком тоне. Только как теперь исправить ситуацию?

Майкрофт же грел в ладонях собственный стакан, но пить не собирался. Не хватало еще опьянеть и окончательно утратить контроль над собой. Он и без того кутался в плед, опасаясь, что даже слишком свободная для него пижама не скроет непроизвольную физиологическую реакцию, которую вызывал у него вид облаченного в обтягивающую одежду Лестрейда. Вот уж, действительно, трудно представить себе что-то более неуместное. Совершенно очевидно, что, в отличие от своей жены, которая нарочно выставляла себя напоказ, Грегори ни о чём таком даже не задумывался. Дурацкая ситуация!

— Мистер Холмс, — наконец выдавил из себя Грег. — У меня не было намерения вас обидеть или рассердить.

— Знаю, — спокойно отозвался Майкрофт.

— Я просто временами бываю полным идиотом, — Лестрейд скорчил гримасу. — Шерлок всегда так говорит.

— Мой брат мало понимает в людях, — Майкрофт ответил такой же гримасой. — Я не считаю вас дураком, инспектор.

— Не похоже, чтоб это было комплиментом, — Грег криво улыбнулся. — Ну да ладно, я заслужил.

— Да что с вами, — с легким раздражением произнес Майкрофт. — Вы не побоялись открытым текстом назвать меня мерзавцем и заявить, что не желаете общаться со мной дольше пяти минут кряду. — А теперь принялись извиняться всего лишь за то, что позволили себе подтрунивать над моей прической?

— Я вовсе не подтрунивал, — Грег вздохнул. — Сказал то, что думал. Просто слегка забылся. Вы ведь не кто-то из моих приятелей, даже не Шерлок. С вами подобные разговоры недопустимы.

— Скорее, неуместны, — Майкрофт пожал плечами. — Но я не намерен отправлять вас в тюрьму за эту вольность.

— В тюрьму? — Грег фыркнул. — Вы думаете, я испугался чего-то подобного и потому оправдываюсь? А вариант, что я просто огорчен тем, что невольно обидел вас, совсем не рассматриваете?

— Я не обиделся, — равнодушно сообщил Майкрофт.

— Значит, расстроились, — Лестрейд вздохнул. — Хотя, конечно, и этого не признаете. Но, как бы то ни было, в мои намерения такое не входило. Мистер Холмс, я никогда не назвал бы вас приятным человеком. И, определенно, не пытаюсь набиваться к вам в приятели. Но это не значит, что я собирался вас оскорблять.

Майкрофт закатил глаза.  
— Я вас понял, — сухо проговорил он. — Прекратите извиняться.

— Может, пойдем спать? — предложил Грег. — Дождь до утра не прекратится, так что…

— Здравая мысль, — согласился Майкрофт.

— Правда, спальня здесь всего одна, — Лестрейд снова смутился. — Но я ведь полицейский, могу спать хоть стоя. Так что ложитесь, а я тут останусь.

Холмс покачал головой. И Грег поспешно добавил:  
— Вы все-таки гость.

— Незваный и нежеланный, — ровным голосом добавил Майкрофт.

Лестрейд фыркнул.  
— Мистер Холмс, что бы я ни сказал вам, но не надо обвинять меня в элементарной невежливости. Мне доводилось спать и не в таких условиях. Например, на стульях в участке. А вы к такому не привыкли. Кровать здесь узкая, вдвоем мы на ней точно не поместимся, но даже будь это не так, я бы не предложил.

«И хорошо, — подумал Майкрофт. — Едва ли я заснул бы с таким… хм… искушением под боком».

Снова пожав плечами, он поднялся и отправился в спальню. Понимая, что даже и без искушения уснуть всё равно вряд ли удастся. Потому что слишком многое предстоит обдумать.

* * *

Дождь кончился ближе к утру. Майкрофт смотрел в темноту, слушая, как постепенно прекращается стук капель по крыше. И размышлял о событиях прошедшего дня в обществе Лестрейда, пытаясь систематизировать свои впечатления и разложить их по полочкам.

Во-первых, правота Шерлока была неоспорима: инспектор — редкий экземпляр абсолютно порядочного человека. Значит, с этой стороны никаких проблем можно не опасаться. Но, помимо всего прочего, он оказался еще и невозможно искренним и открытым, что повергало Холмса в самое настоящее изумление.

Оказывается, так тоже бывает. Можно выживать среди лицемерия и интриг, не становясь частью этой системы, но и не позволяя ей раздавить себя. Оставаться чистым, стоя по шею в грязи.

О том, что оплот закона и порядка Британии, именуемый Скотланд-Ярдом, полон той же мерзости, что и все общество, Майкрофт знал наверняка. Закулисные интриги, попытки подсидеть ближнего своего, пройти по его голове к более высокой должности, коррупция… Кто-то замазан этим больше других, кто-то меньше. Трудно было себе представить, что человек, возглавляющий один из крупных отделов, ни разу не поддался искушению взять деньги за сокрытие улик или закрыть глаза на чужие махинации в обмен на дорогой подарок.

Так поступали все, но не Лестрейд. До этого дня Холмс считал, что Грегори просто осторожнее других, потому в его досье нет ни одного намека на нечистую игру. А оказалось, что он просто никогда не вел подобных игр. Действительно уникальный экземпляр.

Все это само по себе производило сильное впечатление. Даже если не брать в расчет несомненной внешней привлекательности Лестрейда. И того факта, что Майкрофт внезапно испытал влечение к нему.

Последнее было совершенно некстати. А, впрочем, интерес такого рода вполне можно проигнорировать. Сегодня Холмс вернется в Лондон, где его жизнь будет очень далека от Грегори. Единственной точкой пересечения между ними останется Шерлок. Так, как это и было всегда.

Когда между неплотно прикрытыми ставнями начали пробиваться солнечные лучи, Майкрофт поднялся с постели и, стараясь передвигаться как можно тише, прошел в гостиную. Лестрейд безмятежно спал, свернувшись на тонком пледе возле камина, прижав колени к животу и подложив под голову локоть.

Холмс невольно улыбнулся: надо же, и тут не соврал. Действительно умеет спать даже в самых неудобных условиях. А потом подумал, что Лестрейду, должно быть, холодно на полу. Дрова в камине к утру полностью прогорели, а по ногам ощутимо тянуло сквозняком.

Покачав головой, Майкрофт накрыл спящего пледом, который все еще использовал в качестве халата. А потом собрал свою одежду, заботливо развешенную Лестрейдом поближе к камину. Убедился, что она почти высохла, настолько, чтобы не доставлять дискомфорта. И отправился в спальню переодеваться.

* * *

Грег проснулся, ощущая, как ноет все тело. Не настолько он уже молод, чтобы спать на полу. Но выбора-то все равно не было. Заметив, что укрыт пледом, он хмыкнул. Холмс, разумеется… Выходит, уже встал?

Дверь в спальню была открыта, и Майкрофта там явно не было. В гостиной и на кухне тоже. Может, уже вернулся в Лондон, пользуясь тем, что дождь закончился? С него бы сталось. Хотя… да какая разница!

Пожав плечами, Лестрейд отправился умываться, после чего достал табак и папиросную бумагу и ловко скрутил себе сигарету. Вышел на задний двор и с удовольствием закурил.

— Доброе утро, — раздался из-под навеса, где они вчера сидели, голос Холмса. — Не угостите ли и меня тоже?

Майкрофт умышленно расположился так, чтобы его было не видно с заднего крыльца. И потому окликнул появившегося в дверях Грега не сразу, позволив себе пару минут полюбоваться его растрепанными волосами и слегка помятым после сна видом. Даже легкая небритость шла ему невероятно.

Сам Холмс ощущал себя довольно неуютно, проводя рукой по щеке. Он не намеревался оставаться на ночь, так что не привез с собой бритву и зубную щетку. Потому, умываясь, просто тщательно прополоскал рот, а вот с суточной щетиной, увы, ничего поделать было нельзя.

— Я тоже не отказался бы покурить, если вам не жалко поделиться, — с легкой усмешкой проговорил Майкрофт, когда Лестрейд вздрогнул от его голоса и поспешно спустился с крыльца, чтобы увидеть своего гостя.

— Доброе утро, мистер Холмс, — пробормотал он. — Конечно, мне не жалко. Вот только… согласитесь ли вы курить то, что курю я?

Он смущенно отвел взгляд.

— Я сам скручиваю сигареты, потому что…

Холмс кивнул, не дожидаясь продолжения. И так было понятно: курение нынче стало довольно дорогим удовольствием. Самая дешевая пачка сигарет стоила не меньше 10 фунтов. Потому Лестрейд, экономивший каждый пенни, нашел более дешевый способ не отказываться от любимой вредной привычки.

— Я думал, вы вообще бросили, — между делом заметил Майкрофт. И пояснил:

— Шерлок что-то такое говорил.

— Я все время стараюсь бросить, — Грег фыркнул. — С переменным успехом. А потом опять наваливается серьезное дело или просто неприятности…

— Как бы то ни было, я в данный момент от любой сигареты не откажусь, — Холмс выразительно посмотрел на окурок, который Лестрейд затушил о перила крыльца. — Окажите любезность.

— Я сейчас, — Грег скрылся в доме. 

Майкрофт прикрыл глаза, в очередной раз поймав себя на мысли, что рядом с ним удивительно легко. Простой и искренний. Не нужно пытаться угадать, что он думает и не держит ли каких камней за пазухой. Очень необычное ощущение.

Минут десять спустя Лестрейд вернулся, вручив Холмсу не только сигарету, но и кружку кофе. Тот хмыкнул:

— Вы еще и мысли читаете?

— Я сварил себе и подумал, что вы тоже захотите, — просто ответил Грег.

— Спасибо, — Майкрофт улыбнулся. А потом закурил, внезапно поняв, что Лестрейд, скручивая сигарету, должен был облизнуть бумажку, иначе она просто не удержит форму и табак рассыплется. А значит, он сейчас касается губами того места, которого незадолго перед этим касались губы Грегори.

От этой мысли вкус сигареты внезапно перестал быть слишком резким. Холмс позволил себе задержать ее между губами чуть дольше, чем требовалось, затягиваясь поглубже. И тут же одернул себя: нашел, о чем думать. Этот полицейский, конечно, очень мил, спору нет. Но испытывать к нему интерес любого рода в планы Майкрофта совершенно не входит.

Допив кофе, он потянулся за телефоном: вызвать пилота, чтобы доставил его в Лондон.

* * *

— Еще раз благодарю вас, инспектор, — светским тоном проговорил Майкрофт, прощаясь. Но руки не протянул. Впрочем, Лестрейд, похоже, этого и не ожидал.

— Всего доброго, мистер Холмс, — вежливо отозвался он.

— Может, все-таки подбросить вас на вертолете? Я бы распорядился потом перегнать вашу машину в Лондон.

Грег скорчил гримасу.

— Благодарю вас, не нужно. Дорога к вечеру подсохнет, и я спокойно доеду сам.

— Ну, как знаете, — Майкрофт равнодушно пожал плечами и скрылся в кабине.

— Я передумал, — сообщил он пилоту. — Доставьте меня в мою загородную резиденцию.

Тот отдал честь и завел двигатель. Холмс прикрыл глаза, спасаясь от ветра, ударившего в лицо. Действительно, незачем создавать себе проблемы и переодеваться в походных условиях. Лучше отдохнуть и привести себя в порядок, прежде чем появиться в Лондоне.

По пути он постарался сосредоточиться на текущих делах. По большому счету, он добился, чего хотел. В полной мере удовлетворил свое любопытство относительно инспектора Лестрейда. Теперь можно выбросить его из головы и заняться более важными вопросами.

Вечером Майкрофта в его лондонской квартире, как обычно без предупреждения, навестил младший брат.

— Где ты был вчера? — спросил он с порога вместо приветствия. — Мне нужно было…

Шерлок вдруг осекся и удивленно приподнял брови.

— Надо же, — губы его растянулись в ухмылке. — Отлично выглядишь. Хотя и не спал всю ночь, судя по теням под глазами. Что означает этот довольный вид?

— Ничего, — Майкрофт раздраженно отмахнулся. — Просто внезапно получилось неплохо отдохнуть. Вчерашний день я провел в Девоне.

— Неужели? — ухмылка младшенького сделалась глумливой. — Как неожиданно. И что? Встретил «девонского дьявола»? * [1]

— Нет, — старший фыркнул. — Если, конечно, под «дьяволом» ты не подразумеваешь своего приятеля Лестрейда. Впрочем, ему вряд ли подойдет такое определение.

— Лестрейд? — вот теперь Шерлок действительно удивился. — А он здесь причем? Хотя… Погоди, дай догадаюсь. Ты так и не оставил дурацкую мысль, что должен отдать ему долг?

— Я нашел, как мне показалось, отличный способ, — признался Майкрофт. — И этим привел его в ярость, как ты и предсказывал. Когда твой инспектор в очередной раз обозвал меня мерзавцем, мне стало совсем интересно. И я решил изучить его поближе.

Холмс-младший расхохотался.

— Видимо, успешно? Судя по тому, что ты выглядишь, как кот, сожравший канарейку.

— Вполне успешно, — Майкрофт серьезно кивнул. — Вынужден признать, ты совершенно прав. Он порядочен и бесхитростен. Его можно не опасаться.

— Сколько усилий ради того, чтобы выяснить факт, который и так на поверхности, — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Или тебе было совсем нечего делать?

— В отличие от тебя, мне всегда есть, что делать, — сухо констатировал Холмс-старший. — Но позволить себе даже малейший риск я не могу. Потому должен был убедиться, что твой инспектор — тот, кем кажется.

— Убедился? — Шерлок поморщился. — Молодец. Надеюсь, ты не довел Лестрейда до нервного тика в процессе.

Майкрофт лишь пожал плечами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[1] "Девонский дьявол" - начиная с 1855 года в Девоне регулярно находят странные цепочки следов, похожих на крупные раздвоенные копыта. Их оставляет кто-то, кто ходит на двух ногах и способен вертикально подниматься по стенам. Увидеть "дьявола" никому так и не удалось, но легенды о нем рассказывают по всему графству.


	6. Sitting quietly on the windowsill

Звонок от комиссара разбудил Грега ранним утром на второй день после возвращения в Лондон.

— Лестрейд, — сухо проговорил он вместо приветствия. — Как чувствуешь себя?

— Я в порядке, сэр, — немедленно отозвался Грег. По тону начальства было ясно, что будь он хоть при смерти, нужно немедленно возвращаться на работу.

— Хорошо, — комиссар вздохнул. — У нас чрезвычайное происшествие, Лестрейд. Подорвалась машина на одной из загородных трасс. Всего в пяти милях от Лондона! Взрыв был такой силы, что оставил воронку в двадцать футов глубиной. Даже представить боюсь, сколько взрывчатки эти ублюдки напихали в одну несчастную тачку.

— Теракт? — Грег поспешно поднялся с постели и направился в ванную, не отнимая от уха телефона. — Но это же по части Диксона, сэр.

Глава отдела по борьбе с терроризмом был старым приятелем Лестрейда. Они пришли в Скотланд-Ярд почти одновременно. И сразу подружились. Кёртис Диксон был отличным парнем, надежным и честным. Грег, не задумываясь, доверил бы ему прикрывать свою спину.

— Антитеррористический отдел отстранен от расследования, — холодно проинформировал комиссар. — Я отдаю дело тебе.

— Как скажете, сэр, — что-то в голосе босса инспектору до ужаса не понравилось. Но… есть причины?

— Грегори, — начальник снова вздохнул. А Лестрейд ощутил, как по позвоночнику прокатился отвратительный холодок дурного предчувствия. По имени комиссар звал его только тогда, когда дело было совсем уж дрянь. — Понимаешь… В той машине была жена Диксона.

— Мэгги?! — Грег едва не выронил телефон.

— Да, — мрачно подтвердил комиссар. — Потому Диксон и не может вести это дело. Хотя и рвется. Но я не могу позволить: слишком высока личная заинтересованность.

— Понимаю, — Лестрейд уселся на край ванны и закрыл глаза. Услышанное не желало укладываться в голове. Мэгги… Пухленькая белокурая Мэгги, за которой тогда еще холостой Грег и сам бы с радостью приударил, если бы Кёрт не познакомился с ней раньше и не влюбился по уши. Лестрейд был шафером на их свадьбе. И всегда желанным гостем в их доме. После развода, правда, он перестал к ним заходить. Хотя и не мог сам себе объяснить почему.

— Так что возвращайся и бери это дело, — прервал его горькие размышления комиссар. — Кроме тебя некому.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — Лестрейд тряхнул головой, заставляя себя выйти из ступора. — Через полчаса я буду на месте.

* * *

Воронка от взрыва и вправду выглядела жутко. Вокруг нее с мрачными лицами копошились эксперты: разбирали мусор, пытаясь найти части взрывного устройства. Надо ведь определить, что именно использовали террористы. Про другие… части Лестрейду даже думать не хотелось. От автомобиля мало что осталось, что до тела… Грег со вздохом подумал, что комиссар был прав, когда запретил Диксону приближаться к месту взрыва. Ему это точно нельзя видеть. Достаточно уже того, что бедняга Кёрт даже не сможет достойно похоронить жену. Потому что будет знать, что закрытый гроб пуст.

Или почти пуст. Грег болезненно скривился, когда перевел взгляд на большой кусок брезента, где было сложено то, что еще несколько часов назад было Мэган Диксон. Все, что удалось найти, легко поместилось бы в обувную коробку.

Сглотнув неприятный ком в горле, Лестрейд хотел заговорить. Но осекся на полуслове, когда один из экспертов издал невнятный возглас. Под вывороченной из земли железякой, сейчас уже не представлялось возможным определить, какая именно часть машины это была, на земле лежало женское ухо. Совершенно целое, на нем даже крови не было. Весело сверкнул на солнце бриллиант, которым была украшена сережка. Грег помнил эти серьги: подарок Кёрта на годовщину свадьбы.

Лестрейд даже не ощутил, как подкосились ноги, осознав лишь, что сидит на краю воронки, схватившись за голову. Не в силах отвести взгляд от сверкающего камешка.

— Инспектор, с вами все в порядке? — озабоченно спросил эксперт, поднимая страшную находку и укладывая на брезент рядом с остальными.

— Да, — Грег поспешно встал, усилием воли взяв себя в руки. Именно этот бриллиант сделал для него смерть Мэгги реальной. До той минуты Лестрейд все еще не хотел верить, в глубине души надеясь на ошибку. Она ведь могла одолжить кому-то свою машину, и в момент взрыва там находился кто-то другой. Мэгги, с ее заразительным смехом и яркими голубыми глазами. Всегда полная жизни… Представить ее мертвой не получалось. До того самого момента, пока Грегу со дна воронки не подмигнул чертов бриллиант.

— Стойте, — раздался вдруг за спиной отчаянный крик Донован. — Да стойте же, Диксон! Вам не разрешено здесь появляться!

— Попробуйте запретить мне, сержант, — голос Кёрта невозможно было узнать: настолько хрипло он звучал. — Уйдите с дороги.

Лестрейд поспешно кинулся на помощь коллеге.  
— Кёртис, не надо, — проговорил он, обнимая друга за плечи и пытаясь силой увести с места взрыва. — Я понимаю твои чувства. Но комиссар прав: ты не можешь участвовать в расследовании.

— Черта с два! — рявкнул Диксон, пытаясь вырваться из рук приятеля. — Грег, ты хоть понимаешь? Моя Мэгги погибла! Ее больше нет!

— Понимаю, — Лестрейд настойчиво оттеснял друга в сторону шоссе. — Как и то, что она не хотела бы, чтобы ты смотрел на… на место взрыва.

— Я должен быть там! — Кёрт снова рванулся из рук Грега. — Пусти!  
— Вспоминай Мэгги живой и веселой, — мягко проговорил Лестрейд. — Это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать для нее сейчас.

Диксон вдруг перестал сопротивляться и тихо заплакал.  
— Я любил ее, — отчаянно пробормотал он. — Так любил… Она не должна была оставить меня…

— Я в этом уверен, — Грег сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. — Послушай, дружище. Как бы дико сейчас это ни прозвучало, но тебе нужно попытаться успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Потому что… ты ведь знаешь правила. Мне придется тебя допросить.

Кёрт истерически рассмеялся. В сочетании с опухшими от слез глазами это выглядело на редкость жутко.  
— Ты меня в чем-то подозреваешь?

— Нет, — Лестрейд болезненно скривился. — Но я думаю, что причиной случившегося могла стать твоя работа. Распорядись, чтобы парни из твоего отдела передали мне все дела, которыми вы в последнее время занимались.

Диксон моргнул и утер слезы. Взгляд его стал серьезным и настороженным.  
— Думаешь, кто-то пытался таким образом меня запугать или за что-то отомстить?

— Или убить, — Грег вздохнул. — Скажи, Мэг ехала на своей машине?

— Да.

— А ты, случаем, не собирался у нее одолжить автомобиль? — Лестрейд испытующе посмотрел на друга. — Ты же иногда ездишь на ее машине, когда твоя ломается.

— В последнее время такого не случалось, — Кёрт еще сильнее нахмурился. — Я же теперь начальник, всегда могу взять служебную.

— Может, ты должен был поехать с ней?

Диксон скорчил гримасу.  
— Мэгги к матери собиралась. Ты же знаешь, что мы с ее мамашей никогда друг друга не любили.

Лестрейд только кивнул. Конечно, он знал. Приятель не раз жаловался ему, что теща его терпеть не может. Мол, работа опасная. Погибнет однажды и оставит жену ни с чем. К счастью, Мэган к словам матери не прислушивалась.

Выходит, ошибка исключена, и убить хотели все-таки жену, а не мужа. Но почему? Грег нахмурился, пытаясь припомнить хоть одно крупное дело, которое раскрыл бы отдел Кёрта за последние пару лет. Ничего серьезного, за что можно было так страшно отомстить, не вспоминалось. Так, по мелочи. Выходит, все-таки запугивание? Может, Диксон подошел к кому-то слишком близко, и его таким образом пытаются остановить?

— Слушай, Кёрт, — Лестрейд посмотрел в глаза другу. — По-хорошему, тебе бы надо сегодня принять успокоительное и отдохнуть. Но ты ведь все равно так не сделаешь?

— Отдыхать? — глухо проговорил Диксон. — Когда Мэгги… там…  
Он сделал неопределенный жест в сторону воронки, оставшейся уже далеко позади.

— Здесь тебе все равно нельзя оставаться, — строго напомнил Грег. — Правила есть правила. Никто не может заниматься расследованием, в исходе которого лично заинтересован. Если сейчас не уедешь… Вряд ли дойдет до увольнения, в конце концов, босс тоже человек и понимает твои чувства. Но на взыскание нарвешься точно.

— И ты вместе со мной, — хмуро согласился Кёрт. — За то, что не прогнал.

Он вздохнул и положил руку приятелю на плечо.  
— Послушай, Лестрейд. Я сделаю, как ты говоришь. Напишу заявление на отпуск, распоряжусь, чтобы тебе передали все наши текущие дела. И не буду ни во что вмешиваться. Но с одним условием.

— Скажи мне.

— Ты будешь рассказывать мне о ходе следствия, — Диксон стиснул кулаки. — Постоянно. Мне надо знать, что именно ты делаешь для поимки этих ублюдков.

— Это не запрещено, — Грег кивнул.

Проводив машину Диксона глазами, Лестрейд глубоко вздохнул и снова направился к месту взрыва. Ноги словно налились свинцом: возвращаться к этому кошмару мучительно не хотелось. Но делать нечего: он должен разобраться с этим делом. Ради Мэгги. И ради Кёрта.

Знакомая фигура с шапкой кудрей, внезапно нарисовавшаяся на краю воронки, заставила его болезненно скривиться. Только Шерлока здесь не хватало!

— Услышу хоть одно оскорбление в чей-то адрес, — сухо проговорил Грег, — хоть одно, Шерлок, ты меня понял — тогда я прикажу тебя арестовать, и даже твой всемогущий брат тебе не поможет.

Шерлок вопросительно приподнял брови. Но — о, чудо — промолчал.

— Я сегодня меньше всего расположен слушать твои язвительные комментарии, — продолжил Грег. — Погибла жена одного из наших. Он мой давний друг. И с ней мы тоже дружили.

— Соболезную, — ровным голосом проговорил Холмс. — Но я бы мог помочь тебе найти ее убийц побыстрее.

— Только если воздержишься от своей привычки уничижительно отзываться об умственных способностях моих сотрудников, — хмуро проговорил Лестрейд. — Имей хоть немного уважения.

Шерлок фыркнул.  
— Ты такой сердитый из-за случившегося, или тебя Майкрофт достал? Не зря же ты о нем вспомнил.

— Причем тут твой брат? — Грег скорчил гримасу.

— Он сказал мне, что вы вместе провели уик-энд, — спокойно отозвался детектив. — Если бы мне так не повезло, я бы тоже на людей кидался.

Грег пожал плечами.  
— Вообще-то, — вынужден был сознаться он, — твой брат не так уж плох.

— Неужели? — Шерлок ухмыльнулся. – Ну, тогда одно из двух: или он заболел, или ты чрезмерно терпеливый, почти святой.

— Тебя же терплю, — Лестрейд закатил глаза. — Послушай, мне нужно разобраться, что тут произошло. Хочешь помочь — помогай. Но ничего не трогай и не смей умничать.

* * *

— Кёрт, тебе надо собраться, — Грег сочувственно похлопал друга по руке.

— Да? — Диксон поднял на приятеля красные от слез и алкоголя глаза. — И как ты себе это представляешь, Лестрейд? Мэгги была смыслом моей жизни. Без нее я…

Он судорожно выдохнул и снова потянулся за стаканом. Грег поморщился. Уже две недели он каждый вечер пытался убедить Кёртиса, что топить горе в бутылке — не лучший выход. А расследование не двигалось с мертвой точки.

Лестрейд вдоль и поперек изучил все текущие дела антитеррористического отдела и не нашел ни одной зацепки. Анализ взрывчатки, которой была начинена машина, указывал на крупную группировку. Будь это двуперекись ацетона или аммонал, какие обычно используют смертники… Но С4? Да еще в таком количестве… Тут пахнет нелегальными армейскими поставками, а значит, речь идет не о мелкой банде одержимых религией ублюдков.

Вот только ни в одном из текущих — а также прошлых — дел Кёрта не фигурировало ни одной мало-мальски серьезной организации. Угроза терроризма оставалась всегда, но как раз тот факт, что в Лондоне не происходило ничего устрашающего, и говорил о хорошей добротной работе отдела Диксона.

— Две недели, Лестрейд, — глухо проговорил Кёрт, дрожащими руками наливая себе очередную порцию виски. — И ты еще не можешь сказать мне, кто это сделал?

— Не могу, — сознался Грег. — Даже Шерлок ничего не нашел. А уж он…

— Тогда иди к черту! — внезапно разозлился старый приятель. — Нечего торчать здесь каждый день, пытаясь меня лечить. Лучше работай!

* * *

Майкрофт Холмс тихо выругался, поднимаясь с кровати, и направился в душ. Оттачиваемый годами контроль летел ко всем чертям. Иначе какого дьявола во время очередного сеанса самоудовлетворения он вдруг представил себе теплые карие глаза и мальчишескую улыбку человека, которого давно следовало выбросить из головы? Не менее напрягал тот факт, что разрядка получилась как никогда бурной. До такой степени, что после он несколько минут просто лежал, глядя в потолок, без единой связной мысли.

Майкрофт считал себя самым организованным человеком на планете. Иначе как он мог бы безупречно контролировать все подводные течения довольно бурной политической жизни этой самой планеты? А вот собственные тайные желания взять под контроль никак не удавалось.

— Чертов Лестрейд, — пробормотал он, когда услужливая память в который раз нарисовала красивое ладное тело под обтягивающей одеждой.

С этим наваждением надо что-то делать. Как сказал бы классик: если тобой владеет искушение — овладей им. Двусмысленная фраза, которая в данной ситуации весьма подходит.

В отличие от Шерлока, Майкрофт не видел причин ограничивать себя в плотских желаниях. Подобного интереса к кому бы то ни было обычно хватало на пару-тройку интимных встреч, а потом желание продолжать такого рода общение напрочь пропадало. В последнее время он и вовсе довольствовался сотрудниками элитной службы эскорта. Меньше головной боли. Он точно знал, что ему нужно, а его временные партнеры — за что им платят. Идеальный вариант.

И вдруг инспектор Скотланд-Ярда. Да еще работающий с Шерлоком! Вот уж точно, более неподходящий предмет вожделения найти сложно. Однако понимание этого факта отнюдь не мешало Майкрофту раз за разом представлять все более откровенные картинки с участием этого самого «неподходящего предмета».

Майкрофт прикрыл глаза, вызывая в памяти досье Лестрейда. По молодости тот вел себя как типичный привлекательный парень. Множество мимолетных романов, которые частенько заканчивались случайным сексом, но никогда не имели продолжения. Похоже, он был у девушек довольно популярен, что и не удивительно, с такой-то внешностью. Первое серьезное увлечение молодого полицейского вылилось в законный брак. Который распался четыре года назад, и с тех пор в жизни инспектора не было ничего, кроме работы.

А вот представители собственного пола Лестрейда никогда не интересовали. Тем более глупыми казались Майкрофту мысли, которые владели им в последние пару недель. Не то, чтобы это было проблемой: по его личному мнению, стопроцентных гетеросексуалов не существовало в природе. Есть догмы религии, стереотипы сексуального поведения, заложенные в семье, комплексы относительно мнения окружающих, в глазах которых хочется быть «настоящим мужчиной». Все это не так уж сложно обойти, при желании. Но вот настолько ли велико желание? Холмс поморщился, понимая, что ответ на этот вопрос — да.

— Надо переспать с ним, и дело с концом, — пробормотал Майкрофт себе под нос. — Раз уж игнорировать это желание никак не получается.

Приняв такое решение, Майкрофт слабо улыбнулся. Действительно, к чему создавать себе проблемы, пытаясь бороться с влечением? Человек его положения не вправе позволять себе, чтобы мысли сексуального характера занимали его голову, отвлекая от более важных дел. Значит, нужно перестать терзаться от навязчивых желаний и просто приложить все усилия, чтобы заполучить Лестрейда в свою постель. В любом случае, надолго такого интереса не хватит. Майкрофт и так, пытаясь игнорировать вожделение, позволил инспектору занять слишком уж много места в его мыслях. Подобное недопустимо! Переспать с ним и забыть. Вот это будет правильным шагом.

О том, что сам Грегори совершенно точно не разделяет его желаний, Холмс даже не задумался. Он всегда получал то, что хотел, так или иначе. Всего-то нужен хороший план. Пройдет совсем немного времени, и симпатичный инспектор Скотланд-Ярда сам начнет искать его общества. К любому человеку можно найти правильный подход, особенно если в играх с чужими душами тебе нет равных.

* * *

Шерлок сидел в любимом кресле, отрешённо глядя в стену. Майкрофта выражение его лица напрягло. Было похоже, что брат не просто размышляет. Он явно подавлен и…

— Что тебе здесь надо? — не очень вежливо поинтересовался Шерлок, даже не взглянув в сторону Майкрофта. — Вряд ли просто соскучился.

— Зашел узнать, как продвигается твое расследование, — ровным голосом ответил Холмс-старший. — Я имею в виду теракт в пригороде.

— Тебе-то что за дело? — огрызнулся Шерлок. Лицо его стало откровенно мрачным.

— Некоторые детали этого происшествия вызывают серьезную тревогу у… моих коллег, — солгал Майкрофт. На самом деле, взрыв одного автомобиля и одна-единственная смерть не казались ему хоть сколько-нибудь угрожающими. Но не спрашивать же у брата про Лестрейда напрямую!

Шерлок молчал, по-прежнему гипнотизируя взглядом стену. Майкрофт начал раздражаться.  
— Это может быть лишь первым звоночком, — сухо проговорил он. — Использование армейской взрывчатки говорит о…

— Не волнуйся, — хмуро отозвался Шерлок. — За этим терактом не последует других.

— Уверен? — Майкрофт приподнял бровь. — Я ознакомился с этим делом. Инспектор Лестрейд убежден, что к взрыву причастна крупная группировка и что целью подрывников было вывести из строя главу антитеррористического отдела Скотланд-Ярда. По мнению твоего приятеля, готовится серьезная операция, потому террористы заранее позаботились убрать с пути человека, который…

— Бред, — перебил его Шерлок. — Лестрейд просто не туда смотрит. Что вполне понятно: он дружен с Диксоном. Не обладает нужной долей беспристрастности, потому и не видит того, что очевидно мне.

— И что же тебе очевидно? — равнодушно поинтересовался Майкрофт.

— Что Лестрейда ждет тяжелый удар, — сухо проговорил Шерлок. — Не пройдет и часа, как он появится здесь и спросит, удалось ли мне продвинуться в раскрытии этого дела. И я скажу ему, что нашел преступника.

— Разве он не этого хочет? — Холмс-старший позволил себе продемонстрировать легкое удивление.

— _Этого_ — точно нет, — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Он две недели тратит каждую свободную минуту, чтобы поддержать своего овдовевшего друга. Переживает, что тот убивает себя алкоголем, пытаясь залить горе. Как думаешь, придет он в восторг, когда узнает, что этот самый друг вступил в сговор с террористами, которых ему полагается ловить? Что лично уничтожил сообщения информаторов о местонахождении крупных складов с оружием, которое, между прочим, в любой момент может быть использовано против мирных лондонцев, в обмен на партию взрывчатки, которой начинил машину жены. Чтобы наказать ее за супружескую измену.

— Ты полностью уверен? — Майкрофт и сам понимал, что этот вопрос лишний. Не в привычках брата выдвигать такие обвинения, если он не может их подтвердить доказательствами. Да и чему тут удивляться? Ситуация банальнее некуда. Продажный полицейский поставил собственную месть выше долга. А Лестрейда и вправду ждет тяжелый удар. Мало того, что друг оказался убийцей, так еще и совершил должностное преступление. Возможно, подвергнув угрозе сотни жизней. Бескомпромиссная честность Грегори никогда не позволит ему отнестись к такому поступку с пониманием.

Шерлок вопрос брата проигнорировал, снова уйдя в себя.  
— Ты за него переживаешь? — бесстрастно поинтересовался Майкрофт.

Младший Холмс лишь пожал плечами.  
— С чего мне переживать? Это всего лишь дело, которое я раскрыл. Эмоции Лестрейда не имеют к этому отношения.

Однако уверенности в его голосе не прозвучало. Майкрофт хмыкнул и сдержанно попрощался. А уже выйдя на улицу и устроившись в поджидающем его автомобиле, принял решение. Лестрейду придется арестовать друга. Значит, сегодня вечером его внутреннее состояние будет далеко от стабильности. Если подумать, Холмсу это только на руку.

* * *

— Инспектор, может, лучше я это сделаю? — Донован отвела взгляд, чтобы не видеть откровенного страдания на лице непосредственного начальства.

— Нет, — хмурый Грег перечитал текст только что оформленного ордера на арест и убрал его в портфель. — Дело вел я, мне его и заканчивать.

— Вы много лет дружили, — Салли продолжала настаивать, чем лишь подлила масла в огонь.

— И что это меняет? — руки Лестрейда сами собой сжались в кулаки, а лицо исказилось болезненной гримасой. — Кёрт совершил преступление.

— Тогда я хотя бы поеду с вами, — тихо проговорила Донован. — Мало ли…

— Думаешь, я отпущу его? — огрызнулся Грег.

— Нет, — она вздохнула. — Просто поддержка вам не помешает.

Диксон, как и ожидалось, снова был пьян. Впрочем, с момента гибели Мэгги трезвым он не был ни разу.

— У тебя есть новости, Лестрейд? — хмуро поинтересовался он, открывая дверь. — Если ты пришел с очередной порцией нотаций, то убирайся к чёрту!

— Давай зайдем в квартиру, Кёрт, — устало проговорил Грег.

Тот отступил, пропуская приятеля, и тут увидел маячившую за его спиной Донован. Диксон все-таки проработал в полиции много лет, и даже алкогольные пары не помешали ему сложить один плюс один. Мрачный вид Лестрейда и то, что он привел с собой сержанта, лучше слов поведали Кёртису, что на сей раз друг пришел не с утешениями. Тихо зарычав, он кинулся на Грега, намереваясь схватить того за горло. Остановил его тихий щелчок взведенного предохранителя на револьвере Салли.

— Даже не думайте, — сурово проговорила она и сделала движение стволом, указывая направление. — Зайдите внутрь, незачем устраивать представление для ваших соседей.

— Кёртис Диксон, вы арестованы за убийство… — Грег осекся и безнадежно махнул рукой. — Да к чёрту все! Зачем зачитывать тебе форму, которую ты и сам знаешь наизусть? Просто скажи: как ты мог?

Диксон зло рассмеялся.  
— Как мог, Лестрейд? А мог ли я позволить ей уйти от меня? Мэгги собиралась подавать на развод!

— Не знал, что у вас были проблемы, — Грег поморщился. Конечно, откуда ему было знать? Ведь он уже больше четырех лет не заходил к Диксонам. Боялся, что вид чужого счастья еще сильнее подчеркнет, насколько одинок он сам. — Но, что бы там ни было, зачем же _так_? Развод ведь не конец света, а убийство…

— Она обещала, что будет со мной до самой смерти! — Кёрт оскалился и снова шагнул к бывшему другу. Донован демонстративно подняла оружие, заставляя обезумевшего преступника отступить. — А сама завела любовника и хотела уйти к нему! Ты что, не понимаешь?

— Нет, — безнадежно проговорил Лестрейд. — Потому что сам прошел через это и никого не убил. Тебя будут судить, Кёрт. И я лично прослежу, чтобы ты сел на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

С этими словами Грег защелкнул на запястьях Диксона наручники.

Следующие два часа Лестрейд провел, словно в тумане. Запретив себе думать, просто выполняя действия, за годы службы доведенные до автоматизма. Доставить преступника в камеру предварительного заключения, оформить все бумаги, написать отчет. Все время повторяя себе: «Не смей думать, кем он был для тебя! Просто работай, это только еще один негодяй, которому место за решеткой. Оплакивать свою потерю станешь потом. Будет еще время пострадать, напиться от жалости сразу ко всем: к Мэгги, Кёрту и к самому себе. Потому что такие удары с каждым годом переживать все тяжелее».

Выйдя из участка, Грег посмотрел в сторону станции метро и свернул в противоположную. Спускаться в подземку совершенно не хотелось. Прогулка по вечернему Лондону прочистит голову, помогая успокоиться. Лестрейд медленно брел по Виктория-стрит в сторону Аббатства, размышляя, не зайти ли в какой-нибудь паб. Надраться, и пошло все к чёрту. В этот момент рядом с ним притормозил черный автомобиль с тонированными стеклами. Задняя дверь приоткрылась.

— Добрый вечер, инспектор, — Майкрофт приветливо улыбнулся. — Позвольте вас подвезти.

— Нет, — довольно невежливо отозвался Грег. — Хочу прогуляться. И вечер у меня совершенно не добрый, мистер Холмс. Так что, простите, но я предпочел бы обойтись без…

— Моей компании? — улыбка Майкрофта стала сочувственной. — Понимаю. Но вы ведь сами говорили, что относитесь ко мне, как к некой неизбежности, сетовать на которую бесполезно.

С этими словами он выбрался из машины.  
— Гулять и в самом деле приятнее, чем сидеть в автомобиле, — спокойно сообщил он. — Тем более, погода хорошая.

Поймав хмурый взгляд Лестрейда, Майкрофт вздохнул.  
— Я знаю, что произошло, — тихо проговорил он. — Шерлок рассказал. Позвольте мне, Грегори, сегодня вечером побыть вашим «случайным попутчиком».

— Кажется, мы уже обсуждали, что вы не подходите под это определение, — Грег снова побрел по улице, игнорируя идущего рядом Холмса и его машину, которая медленно ехала за ними по дороге.

— Вам надо выговориться, — голос Майкрофта звучал очень мягко. — Не держите это в себе.

— О чем тут можно говорить? — Грег фыркнул.

— Ну, тогда будем гулять молча, — Холмс достал из кармана пачку сигарет и зажигалку и протянул инспектору. — Будете?

Лестрейд внезапно осознал, что курить действительно хочется. Почти до дрожи. Он не прикасался к сигаретам с того самого дня, как вернулся из Девона, но сегодня…

— Я пытаюсь бросить, — хрипло проговорил он, стараясь не смотреть на пачку. — Больше двух недель уже не курю.

— Думаю, вам сейчас это необходимо, — тихо проговорил Майкрофт, от которого не укрылся тот факт, что у Грега даже руки задрожали при виде сигарет.

— Вы правы, — сдался Лестрейд. Глубоко затянулся, выдохнул облачко дыма и пробормотал. — Спасибо.

— Не за что, — ровным голосом отозвался Холмс.

Некоторое время они шли молча. За три десятка ярдов до Аббатства Грег демонстративно перешел дорогу и свернул направо. Мстительно подумав, что в этом месте одностороннее движение, а значит, неотступно следующей за ними машине придется сделать серьезный крюк. Однако водитель Холмса, не моргнув глазом, нарушил правила и продолжил медленно ехать за своим боссом. Встречные автомобили просто прижимались к обочине, объезжая машину с правительственными номерами.

— Думаете, вам все можно? — хмуро прокомментировал творящееся безобразие Грег.

— Разумеется, — спокойно сообщил Майкрофт. — В должностной инструкции моего шофера прописано, что он не вправе выпускать меня из вида, если только я лично не отдам соответствующий приказ. Потому он будет ехать и по встречке, и по тротуару, если понадобится. Такова его работа.

— Ладно, — Лестрейд свернул к крохотному скверу и уселся на скамейку. — Я уже понял, что вам закон не писан.

— Вы сейчас злитесь не на меня, — равнодушно констатировал Холмс. — Потому я просто пропущу вашу шпильку мимо ушей.

— Строите из себя понимающего? — Грег раздраженно фыркнул. — Что вы можете об этом знать, если понятия не имеете о дружбе?

— По-вашему, Диксон имел? — Майкрофт скорчил гримасу. — Вам, Грегори, следует смириться с фактом, что человек, которого вы называли другом, пытался вас использовать. Он понимал, что его отстранят от расследования и передадут дело вам. А вы никогда не заподозрили бы, что он способен отправить жену на тот свет своими руками. Не потому, что плохой полицейский, просто вы ему доверяли.

— Я не подозревал Кёрта, это верно, — со вздохом сознался Грег. — Даже мыслей не возникло. Потому что он Мэгги почти боготворил.

— Любовь, граничащая с одержимостью, способна изуродовать душу, — Майкрофт снова извлек пачку сигарет, взял одну себе, а вторую протянул Лестрейду.

— Я написал в отчете, что рекомендую провести психиатрическое освидетельствование, — Грег щелкнул зажигалкой и вернул ее Холмсу. — Думаю, он был не в себе.

— Диксон вменяем, — жестко проговорил Холмс. — Разве вы никогда не видели убийств, совершенных в состоянии аффекта? В этом же случае все было спланировано. В сговор с террористами он вступил не сейчас. Получил от них взрывчатку и довольно долго хранил где-то, ожидая, пока вы выйдете из больницы. Веди дело кто угодно другой, муж стал бы первым подозреваемым. Потому что факт измены жены всплыл бы при опросе родственников. Шерлоку, например, рассказала мать жертвы. И только вам даже не пришло в голову копать в этом направлении. Вас изрядно ослепила дружба с ними обоими и то, что они много лет были, в вашем представлении, образцовой семьей.

— Точно, — Грег вздохнул. — Мне не следовало брать это дело. Надо было попросить самоотвод, мотивируя той же самой эмоциональной вовлеченностью.

— Диксон сам предложил комиссару вашу кандидатуру, — Майкрофт аккуратно затушил окурок и отправил его в урну. — Так что вам не в чем себя винить. Он дождался момента, когда вы будете готовы приступить к работе, и…

Лицо Грега болезненно исказилось.  
— Каждый вечер встречался с Мэгги дома, сидел за одним столом, улыбался ей… А сам предвкушал, как убьет ее, едва только я поправлюсь.

— Именно так, — Майкрофт мягко прикоснулся к тыльной стороне его ладони. — Утешьтесь и прекратите себя винить. Это дело было не вашим проколом, а комиссара. Вы же виноваты только в том, что доверяли Диксону.

— Еще пару дней назад я сказал бы вам, что доверю ему даже свою жизнь, — загруженный проблемами Грег не отдернул руку, и Майкрофт решился легонько погладить ее кончиками пальцев. — Да так и было раньше! Он столько раз прикрывал меня в серьезных операциях!

— Потому вы его и не заподозрили.

— Зачем вы нашли меня сегодня? — внезапно спросил Лестрейд. — С чего вдруг навязали мне свое общество и принялись утешать?

— Я достаточно много узнал о вас во время совместной рыбалки, — Холмс улыбнулся. — И кое-что понимаю в одиночестве. Вам, Грегори, не к кому пойти со своими проблемами. Изливать душу коллегам вы точно не станете, а держать такую боль в себе нельзя.

Грег поднял глаза и внимательно вгляделся в лицо собеседника.  
— Вам тоже не к кому, верно? — тихо спросил он. — Хотя… есть же Шерлок.

— С братом мы не особенно близки, — Майкрофт поморщился. — К тому же, то, что я могу счесть «своими проблемами», едва ли подлежит обсуждению хоть с кем-то. В отличие от ваших.

Лестрейд снова вздохнул.  
— Я и не собирался об этом говорить, — с горечью сознался он. — Ни с кем, и тем более с вами. Просто хотел напиться. Плевать, что завтра буду работать с больной головой. Это лучше, чем все время думать о…

— Вряд ли это хороший выход, — ровным голосом проговорил Холмс.

— Алкоголь — точно нет, — обреченно согласился Грег. — Кёрт… Он ведь последние две недели не «просыхал». Видно, пытался справиться с тем, что натворил. Но…

Майкрофт закатил глаза.  
— Диксон, скорее всего, пил не так много, как вы думаете. Раскаяния он точно не испытывал. Но надо же было ему убедить вас, что он в полном отчаянии.

— А я велся, — пробормотал Грег.

На лице Холмса появилась раздраженная гримаса. Он мгновенно овладел собой, попутно порадовавшись, что Грег, уставившийся на свои ботинки, выражения его лица не заметил. Голос политика звучал по-прежнему ровно.

— Вы по второму кругу повторяете одно и то же. Поймите, Грегори: никто не будет винить вас в том, что вы оказались хорошим другом. Даже если Диксон и не заслуживал вашей дружбы.

Он покачал головой и добавил:  
— Пожалуй, вам и в самом деле не повредит немного выпить. Это можно устроить: у меня в машине есть мини-бар.

— Напиваться в вашей компании… — Грег фыркнул. — Еще утром мне бы мысль о таком завершении вечера даже в голову не пришла. Хотя… и мысль о виновности Кёрта не приходила. С той минуты, как Шерлок вывалил на меня все факты, которые ему удалось раскопать, мне все время кажется, что я сплю и вижу кошмарный сон. Так что… Отчего бы и нет? Безумное продолжение для безумного дня. Сначала арестовать друга, а потом пить и изливать душу человеку, один вид которого вызывает оторопь.

— Оторопь? — Майкрофт приподнял бровь.

— Простите, мистер Холмс.

— Нет, отчего же, — Майкрофт растянул губы в улыбке. — Это даже интересно. Продолжайте. Почему оторопь?

— Потому что я каждый раз ловлю себя на мысли, что вы очень опасный человек, — сознался Лестрейд. — Я это чувствовал даже тогда, когда мы вместе ловили рыбу и мокли под дождем. Мне трудно понять, что у вас на уме и что вам нужно. Например, сейчас. Вам ведь неинтересно говорить о моих проблемах. Они кажутся вам мелкими и скучными. Но вы отчего-то нашли меня и сидите тут со мной. Пытаетесь починить игрушку Шерлока? Чтобы я не провалился в депрессию и не оставил вашего брата без развлечений?

— Мой брат тут ни при чем, — Майкрофт снова улыбнулся. — А вы, инспектор, себя недооцениваете. Я знаю вас не первый год, и, поверьте, отлично разбираюсь в людях. Чувство долга в вас сильнее личных эмоций, потому сегодняшний удар на качестве вашей работы точно не скажется. А значит, Шерлок по-прежнему будет при деле.

— Тогда что это за благотворительность? — Грег снова повернулся и уставился на бесстрастный профиль Майкрофта. — Угощаете сигаретами, выслушиваете мое нытье, предлагаете выпить… Что вам нужно, мистер Холмс?

— Ничего, — не моргнув глазом, солгал Майкрофт. — Точно так же, как вам ничего не было нужно от меня, когда вы спасали моего брата.

— Мы, вроде, закрыли этот вопрос, — хмуро проговорил Грег.

— Конечно, — Холмс добавил в голос точно отмеренную долю искренности. — А вы не допускаете, что я нахожу вас приятным человеком? И что мне просто нравится ваше общество?

— Не допускаю, — сознался Лестрейд. — Мы слишком разные. Вы стоите настолько выше…

— Что иногда очень хочется немного спуститься, — перебил его Майкрофт. — Я тоже человек и время от времени нуждаюсь в собеседниках. Шерлок умеет разговаривать с черепом или с предметами мебели. А мне интереснее люди.

— Во мне нет ничего интересного, — Грег хмыкнул. — Для такого, как вы, по крайней мере.

«Кроме твоего чертовски привлекательного тела, — подумал Майкрофт. — Вот только сейчас неподходящий момент, чтобы говорить тебе об этом».

— Ну, почему же, — политик изобразил принужденную улыбку. — Если честно, Грегори, сегодня вы помогаете мне не меньше, чем я вам. Обсуждая с вами ваши проблемы, я отвлекаюсь от собственных.

— А о них нельзя говорить? — поинтересовался Грег. — Вы могли бы попытаться. Я так далек от вашего круга, что не смог бы навредить вам, даже если бы и захотел. Да и зачем мне это делать?

— Я знаю, — Майкрофт кивнул, соглашаясь. — Но есть вещи, о которых мне нельзя говорить вслух даже с собственной мебелью. У нее тоже бывают уши.

— Тогда вам еще хуже, чем мне, — Грег сочувственно покачал головой. — Ладно, пусть будет по-вашему. Предоставляю вам право самому выбирать, что мы будем обсуждать. Ваше предложение выпить все еще в силе?

Холмс улыбнулся и сделал приглашающий жест в сторону машины, которая была припаркована ярдах в пяти от них.


	7. Driving fast as fast as I can

В машине Холмса было прохладно и приятно пахло кожей, из которой сделаны сиденья. Майкрофт отдал водителю распоряжение, но Грег к нему не прислушивался. Какая сейчас разница, куда ехать? После чего Холмс нажал кнопку, поднимая перегородку, отделяющую пассажиров от шофера, и автомобиль медленно отлепился от обочины, разворачиваясь на узком пятачке и вливаясь в поток машин.

— Вино, бренди, виски? — Майкрофт изображал из себя радушного хозяина.

— Виски.

В мини-баре Холмса нашлись и невысокие стаканы, и даже контейнер со льдом, помещенный в специальный морозильник. Хотя чему тут удивляться. Майкрофт вручил Грегу выпивку и бросил на сиденье пачку сигарет.

— Не стесняйтесь, — дружелюбно проговорил он. — Пепельница на дверце справа от вас.

— Вы очень любезны, — Лестрейд с трудом удержался от гримасы. — Я все еще плохо понимаю, что тут делаю, потому понятия не имею, что говорить и как себя вести. Может, вы мне подскажете?

— Просто будьте собой, Грегори, — Холмс налил виски и себе тоже, но пить не спешил.

— А кем я еще могу быть? — Лестрейд пожал плечами. — Знаете, я никогда не был силен во всех этих играх, когда стараешься изображать из себя кого-то, кем не являешься. Так что даже если бы и попытался…

Он безнадежно развел руками. Майкрофт фыркнул.  
— Именно это мне в вас и нравится, — с улыбкой проговорил он. — Искренность.

— Шерлок называет это отсутствием ума, — Грег только сейчас вспомнил, что за весь день ни разу не успел поесть. И алкоголь, выпитый на голодный желудок, немедленно начал действовать. Заставляя почувствовать расслабленность и приятное тепло внутри.

— Шерлок вас очень ценит, — констатировал Майкрофт.

— Трудно в это поверить, учитывая, как часто он говорит гадости, — Лестрейд тихо усмехнулся. — Но я уже привык их слушать. Так что все в порядке.

— У моего брата не так много людей, которыми он дорожит, — Холмс забрал у Грега опустевший стакан и налил ему еще одну порцию. — Вы один из них.

Майкрофт действительно хорошо разбирался в людях. Он видел, что Грегори измучен морально и физически, а черная тоска, затаившаяся в глубине его глаз, определенно ставила крест на любой попытке быстрого соблазнения. Лестрейд слишком цельный человек, и после того, что он сегодня пережил, у него точно не возникло бы никакого романтического настроения. Даже сиди на месте Холмса хорошенькая женщина. Но, как ни странно, разочарования Майкрофт не испытывал. Внезапно поймав себя на мысли, что общество инспектора доставляет ему удовольствие само по себе.

— Скажите, мистер Холмс, — Грег отпил из стакана и поставил его к себе на колено, придерживая рукой. На собеседника он не смотрел. — Каково это — совсем не иметь друзей? Я хочу сказать… Разве дружба — это не то, что делает нашу жизнь настоящей?

— Никогда не думал об этом, — Майкрофт поморщился. — Моя жизнь меня, определенно, устраивает. Считаете меня ущербным?

— Нет, что вы! Я просто…

— В эмоциональном плане я такой и есть, — Холмс улыбнулся.

— Я уже говорил вам, что мне сложно отличить, когда вы шутите, а когда серьезны, — Грег залпом допил остатки виски и закурил.

— Сейчас я не шучу, — спокойно сообщил Майкрофт. — Мои мысли заняты, в первую очередь, работой. Все прочее я считаю несущественным.

— Даже семью? — Лестрейд нахмурился. — Что думает об этом миссис Холмс?

— Ее не существует, — уголок губ Майкрофта приподнялся вверх в подобии улыбки. — Если только вы не имели в виду нашу с Шерлоком мать.

— Но… — Лестрейд слегка покраснел и невольно посмотрел на обручальное кольцо на пальце Холмса. — Простите. Это не мое дело.

— Я не состою в браке и никогда не состоял, — голос Майкрофта звучал ровно и бесстрастно. — А кольцо всего лишь напоминание самому себе о том, что некоторые вещи не для меня.

Грег кивнул, не зная, куда девать глаза. Когда распался его брак, первое, что он сделал, выбросил кольцо в Темзу. Чтобы не вспоминать. Может, у Холмса тоже когда-то были отношения, которые не сложились, но он, в отличие от Грега, предпочитает помнить? Спрашивать было неловко, а рассказывать Майкрофт явно не собирался.

— Пожалуйста, простите меня, — пробормотал Лестрейд, когда пауза в разговоре слишком затянулась. — Я уже слегка пьян и оттого проявил неуместное любопытство.

— Ничего страшного, — Майкрофт пожал плечами.

— Знаете… — Грег по-прежнему не смотрел на собеседника. — Сегодня я подумал, что это, наверное, и неплохо. Когда у тебя нет близких людей, не приходится их терять.

— Вы так говорите потому, что вам больно, — Холмс взял его за руку и слегка сжал, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. — Но на самом деле так не думаете. И слава Богу. Одиночество не украшает нашу жизнь, даже если совершенно не тяготит. С ним можно научиться жить, смириться, но полюбить его невозможно.

— Если только ты не Холмс, да? — Грег фыркнул и мягко освободил свои пальцы. — Шерлок часто повторяет, что ему никто не нужен. И вы буквально минуту назад сказали то же самое.

— У моего брата куда больше привязанностей, чем у меня, — равнодушно сообщил Майкрофт. — Хотя и не так много, как у… обычных людей.

— Даже и не знаю, расценить ли мне ваши слова как оскорбление, или как комплимент, — Лестрейд скорчил гримасу.

— Расценивайте их как констатацию факта, — Холмс поморщился, понимая, что пора сменить тему. Говорить о своей бесчувственности с человеком, которого он рассчитывал сделать любовником, было не очень-то правильно. С точки зрения стратегии поведения. С другой стороны, пусть лучше знает. Длительных отношений Майкрофт в любом случае не планировал, и потом всегда можно будет сказать: «Вас же предупреждали».

— Что вы намерены теперь делать, Грегори? — мягко поинтересовался он.

— В смысле?

— Если позволите дать вам совет… Возьмите завтра отгул. Вы только что завершили крупное дело и еще не совсем здоровы. Две недели работы без выходных не то, что вам требуется. Не думаю, что начальство вам откажет. «Или я помогу комиссару согласиться». 

— Нет уж, — Грег покачал головой. — Работа всегда была для меня лучшим лекарством. Хороший способ ни о чем постороннем не думать.

— Завтра ведь пятница, — голос Майкрофта сделался почти вкрадчивым. — Впереди два выходных. Так что…

— И что я буду делать три дня? — фыркнул Лестрейд. — Сидеть дома и жалеть себя? Ну, уж нет!

— Позвольте мне отплатить вам за гостеприимство и похитить вас на уик-энд? — Холмс почти невесомо прикоснулся к его плечу.

— Зачем? — в голосе Грега прозвучало неприкрытое удивление.

— Потому что я хочу помочь вам пережить случившееся, — Майкрофт был совершенно бесстрастен, отлично скрывая, как ему хочется, чтобы Лестрейд согласился. — Вы ведь сами признали в Девоне, что со мной вполне можно ладить. Почему бы нам не попытаться это повторить?

— Я вообще ничего не понимаю, — Грег вздохнул и стиснул голову ладонями. — Вы от меня чего-то хотите? Шерлок опять затеял какое-нибудь сумасбродство? Ну, так просто скажите об этом. И вовсе ни к чему…

— Вы думаете, что я общаюсь с вами только из-за брата? — Майкрофт приподнял бровь.

— А из-за чего же еще?

— Из-за вас, Грегори, — Холмс поймал себя на мысли, что любуется растерянностью, появившейся у него на лице. — Быть может, мне просто стало любопытно: каково это, когда кто-то считает тебя другом. Кто-то, кто не ищет твоей дружбы ради выгоды для себя. Такое желание кажется вам странным?

Лестрейд ничего не ответил, просто смотрел на собеседника в немом потрясении. Майкрофт понял, что немного перегнул палку — и скорчил гримасу.  
— Ладно, забудьте.

Самое страшное заключалось в том, что лишь озвучив мысль, которую он считал абсолютно беспроигрышным тактическим ходом, Холмс осознал, что в глубине души он всегда хотел чего-то подобного. Хоть одного человека, которого интересовал бы он сам, а не пост, который он занимает. «Нелепость какая, — мысленно выругался он. — Мне не нужно от Лестрейда ничего подобного. Только секс!»

— Мистер Холмс, — Грег истолковал досаду на лице политика совершенно неправильно. — Я просто не знаю, что сказать. Вы надеетесь стать моим другом? Но это же совершенно невозможно!

— Говорю вам: забудьте, — отрезал Майкрофт. — Хотите еще виски?

— Хочу понять, во что я ввязался, — безнадежно проговорил Лестрейд. — Вы совершенно не тот человек, которого я мог бы представить в числе своих друзей. Ничьих, на самом деле. Вы в этом плане куда сложнее, чем Шерлок. Только не думайте, что я пытаюсь вас обидеть. Как вы сами сказали: это просто констатация факта.

— Именно так, — сухо согласился Майкрофт. — Давайте сменим тему.

— Ладно, — на лбу Грега появилась складка. — Тогда скажите, что вы собирались делать, если я соглашусь провести с вами уик-энд?

«Уложить тебя в постель и постараться, чтобы к понедельнику ты с трудом мог ходить», — раздраженно подумал Майкрофт. Но вслух сказал совершенно другое:  
— Пригласить вас поехать со мной за город. У старого друга нашей семьи поместье в восьмидесяти милях от Лондона, он разводит лошадей для скачек. Вы ведь говорили, что любите ездить верхом. Вам бы это помогло развеяться.

— О… — лицо Лестрейда озарилось смущенной улыбкой. — Вот уж действительно неожиданно. Но… вряд ли это было бы удобно.

— Почему?

— Потому что я человек не вашего круга, — Лестрейд снова отвел взгляд. — И никогда в этот круг не стремился. Понятия не имею, как вести себя с теми, кто родился с серебряной ложкой во рту. И, скорее всего, чувствовал бы себя нелепым деревенщиной. Собственно, я такой и есть.

— Со мной вы тоже так себя чувствуете? — спокойно поинтересовался Майкрофт.

— Почти постоянно, — признался Грег.

— Напрасно, — Холмс попытался улыбнуться, но вместо этого у него вышла болезненная гримаса. — Может, я и напыщенный сноб, но все же не до такой степени. А вы вовсе не деревенщина, Грегори. У вас правильная речь, вы образованный человек. А ваше неумение скрывать свои мысли в моих глазах не недостаток. Напротив, это делает вам честь. Настолько прямых и искренних людей в наше время редко встретишь.

Лестрейд ничего не ответил. Он смотрел на свои руки, в которых нервно вертел пустой стакан, и явно мечтал оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте.

— Так что скажете? — вкрадчиво спросил Майкрофт. — Вы поедете со мной?

— А у меня есть шанс отказаться? — Грег невесело усмехнулся.

«Ни одного».  
— Есть, — Холмс снова деликатно прикоснулся к его плечу. — Но, положа руку на сердце… Вам хотелось бы поехать?

Лестрейд смущенно кивнул.

— Тогда соглашайтесь, — Майкрофт едва сдержал победную улыбку. — Обещаю: вы отлично проведете время.

* * *

Следующим утром Лестрейд поймал себя на мысли, что испытывает нешуточное волнение, которое никак не назовешь неприятным. Следы вчерашней беспросветной депрессии еще ощущались, но Грег уже мог отвлечься от мыслей о Кёрте и его страшном поступке. Вместо этого он думал о Майкрофте, причем удивление и смущение были приправлены изрядной долей благодарности.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что я сумею отвлечься в компании Майкрофта Холмса, — пробормотал он себе под нос, складывая вещи в спортивную сумку. — Вот уж от кого я меньше всего ожидал поддержки… Да еще и это странное приглашение…

В итоге Грег все-таки согласился. Майкрофт пообещал, что заедет за ним к концу рабочего дня и попросил взять с собой все необходимое, чтобы не испытывать дискомфорта от ночевки вне дома. И сейчас инспектор лихорадочно вспоминал, не забыл ли чего. Бритва, зубная щётка, сменная одежда… Пожалуй, больше ничего и не надо. В конце концов, он всегда был непритязательным по части вещей. Разве что еще надо забежать в аптеку и купить миорелаксанты. Всё же, Грег не сидел в седле уже несколько лет, с непривычки, наверное, все тело будет болеть. А не у него, так у Холмса. Интересно, этот кабинетный неженка тоже собирается поездить верхом? Вроде он говорил, что не испытывает любви к такому времяпрепровождению.

Когда Лестрейд добрался до работы, то обнаружил на своем столе картонный стаканчик с кофе и коробку с пончиками. Улыбнулся про себя: конечно, это ребята из отдела постарались. Тоже хотят поддержать, но не знают как. Хорошо хоть не лезут с утешениями. И правда, откуда им знать, что босса вчера вечером уже привели в норму, почти насильно, но очень эффективно. Майкрофт Холмс, надо же… Все-таки, он странный человек. Правда, уже не кажется настолько неприятным, как раньше. Скорее… интригующим.

В середине дня в Лаймхаузе случилась разборка со стрельбой. Ничего серьезного, никаких трупов, к разочарованию Шерлока, который примчался на место преступления, посмотрев новости. Засунул нос в каждую щель, провожаемый гримасами подчиненных Грега. Нашел запрятанный пистолет со следами крови на рукоятке. Причем, там, где никто из полицейских не догадался бы искать: в мусорном контейнере довольно далеко от места происшествия. Выдал глубокомысленное замечание, что один из стрелявших был легко ранен, скорее всего, в руку. И что в больницу он обращаться побоится. А оружие, наверняка, незарегистрированное. Грег кивнул, соглашаясь, и всё равно распорядился сделать запрос.

— Ты почти похож на человека, — внезапно сообщил Шерлок Грегу. — Это как-то связано с тем, что мой братец сегодня утром выглядел необычайно довольным и заявил, что на выходных его в городе не будет?

— А ты что, сторож брату своему? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Лестрейд.

Шерлок скорчил брезгливую гримасу.  
— Вот еще! Его дела меня вообще не интересуют.

— Мы действительно вчера виделись, — сознался Грег. — Он мне здорово помог разобраться с тем, что я чувствую. Говорил же я тебе, твой брат не такой монстр, каким ты обычно пытаешься его выставить.

Детектив лишь пожал плечами.

Заполнение бумаг по стрельбе в Лаймхаузе заняло почти все время после обеда. Грег досадливо морщился: он ненавидел переливание из пустого в порожнее. Дела, по факту, нет. Никто не погиб, свидетели не могут сказать ничего полезного, найденные улики ни к чему не ведут. Все это можно изложить в трех строчках. Тогда зачем столько никому не нужной писанины?

Размышления Лестрейда прервал телефонный звонок. Грег вздрогнул, увидев, что номер звонящего скрыт. Но досаду как рукой сняло. А вот непонятное волнение многократно усилилось.

— Слушаю вас, мистер Холмс, — проговорил Лестрейд в трубку.

— Добрый вечер, Грегори, — светским тоном поздоровался Майкрофт. — Вы не передумали? Все еще хотите поехать?

— Хочу.

— Тогда заканчивайте ваш отчет. И через час выходите, я заберу вас на Виктория-стрит, там же, где и вчера.

Когда Холмс прервал связь, Грег нервно оглянулся, опасаясь увидеть в кабинете парочку камер. Откуда, интересно, он узнал, чем Лестрейд сейчас занимается? Впрочем, чему тут удивляться, он же всегда все знает.

И, разумеется, пятьдесят минут спустя Грег был на Виктория-стрит.

Машина Холмса подъехала точно в назначенное время. «Вот ведь зануда, по нему впору часы сверять», — не без доли восхищения подумал Лестрейд. Майкрофт дружелюбно поздоровался и потянулся за своим портфелем.

— Приношу извинения, Грегори, но мне нужно по пути просмотреть кое-какие документы, — ровным голосом проговорил он. — Можете выпить чего-нибудь, если захочется, или перекусить. Насколько я знаю, вместо обеда вы сегодня бегали по задворкам восточного Лондона, так что попросил Антею купить для вас пару сэндвичей. Они в том небольшом ящичке перед вами. Там же есть сигареты.

— Спасибо, мистер Холмс, — Грег смущенно улыбнулся. Надо же, обо всем позаботился!

— Не за что, — Майкрофт достал из портфеля папку с бумагами и нацепил на нос изящные очки без оправы. Лестрейд отстраненно подумал, что они ему даже идут. Смягчают слишком резкие черты лица. — Чувствуйте себя свободно. Только, пожалуйста, ничего не говорите.

Грег кивнул, и Холмс углубился в чтение. Они ехали чуть больше двух часов, Лестрейд с удовольствием жевал бутерброды, запивая их кофе из термоса, который нашелся в том же ящике, потом курил и смотрел в окно. Молчание его совершенно не тяготило. Наоборот, не мешало думать. О том, какой странный вираж выписала его, недавно еще такая размеренная, жизнь. Когда он кинулся под пулю, спасая Шерлока, то вообще ни о чём не думал. И меньше всего, что после этого станет объектом странной и совершенно неотвратимой благодарности Холмса-старшего. Который, не интересуясь мнением Грега, просто войдет в его жизнь и, со свойственной ему методичностью, будет отрезать любые возможные пути отступления.

Впрочем, чему тут удивляться? Они же оба такие! Шерлок когда-то вихрем ворвался в окружающую Лестрейда рабочую рутину, зачастую превращая ее в бардак. Влезая куда не просят, раздражая, иногда откровенно мешая… Но, при этом, мог ли Грег сейчас представить работу своего отдела без него? Или забыть, как сильно его не хватало в те два года, когда он считался мертвым.

— Что-то не так, инспектор? — вдруг спросил Майкрофт. — Вы хмуритесь. Увидели за окном что-то неприятное?

Грег вынырнул из размышлений и повернулся к нему. Оказывается, Холмс уже спрятал бумаги обратно в портфель и снял очки. И теперь — интересно, как давно? — внимательно всматривается в лицо своего спутника.

— Если честно, то я просто задумался, а потому даже не замечал, мимо чего мы проезжаем, — сознался Лестрейд. — О Шерлоке и о том, что мы поверили в его самоубийство.

— Нам пришлось убедить в этом всех, — спокойно сказал Майкрофт. — Так было надо.

— Знаю, он мне говорил, — Грег болезненно поморщился. — Просто… Мы вначале мечтали, чтобы он куда-нибудь делся. А когда это в самом деле случилось… Ну, в общем, никто не был рад. Даже те, кто, казалось бы, терпеть его не может.

— Мой брат вас настолько раздражает? — по лицу Майкрофта невозможно было понять, раздосадован он словами Лестрейда или наоборот.

— У него много недостатков, — Грег грустно улыбнулся. — Иногда Шерлок ведет себя как избалованный ребенок, который думает только о собственных развлечениях, а на правила ему вообще плевать. Но в расследовании преступлений он не знает себе равных. За его гениальность можно простить что угодно. И его грубость, и его капризы…

— Вам не мешало бы иногда ставить моего брата на место, — спокойно сказал Майкрофт. — Кстати, мы почти приехали.

Машина затормозила перед массивными воротами парка, украшенными фигурами грифонов. Грег невольно присвистнул, разглядывая это великолепие.

— Родовой герб Норбертонов, — спокойно пояснил Холмс. — Поместьем Шоскомб сейчас владеет сэр Роберт. Он давний друг моего отца.

— А ваш собственный герб как выглядит? — неожиданно для самого себя поинтересовался Лестрейд. — Он ведь у вас есть?

— Есть, — Майкрофт хмыкнул. — Он гораздо скромнее, не настолько внушительный. Всего-то медно-красный венок в углу сине-желтого поля. *[1]

— Всего-то? — Грег закатил глаза. — И никакого волшебного зверинца? Ну, там, львов или единорогов… Или тех же грифонов?

— Холмсы — баронеты, причем, из новых. Нашему предку пожаловали этот титул лишь в начале шестнадцатого века. Так что щитодержателей нам не положено, — Майкрофт скорчил гримасу. — Только серебряный шлем с открытым забралом и растительным наметом.

— Из «новых», ага… — Грег опустил взгляд.  
«Всего-то пятьсот лет дворянства! Господи! Я сижу в машине с настоящим баронетом! Мой старик с ума бы сошел…» — смущенно подумал он.  
— Может, мне следует говорить вам «сэр»?

Майкрофт рассмеялся.  
— Моему отцу, пожалуй. А со мной воздержитесь от официоза, прошу вас.

— Как скажете, мистер Холмс, — Лестрейд по-прежнему не мог поднять на него взгляд. «И дернул же меня черт спросить… Вот как теперь с ним общаться?»

— Кстати, Грегори, — Майкрофт коснулся его руки. — Может быть, вы согласитесь обращаться ко мне по имени? Если вам не слишком сложно, разумеется.

— Вы шутите, должно быть? — Лестрейд в шоке вытаращил на него глаза. — Как это по имени?

— Меня зовут Майкрофт, — Холмс мягко улыбнулся. — Вы не знали?

— Знал, но… — Лестрейд покраснел.

— Но моего брата вы зовете Шерлоком, — перебил его Майкрофт. — А вовсе не мистером Холмсом.

— Ваш брат — это совсем другое, — Грег смутился окончательно. — Он ведь…

— Родился в той же семье, что и я, — ровным голосом сообщил Майкрофт. — В чем тогда разница?

Грег обреченно вздохнул. Возразить против этого было сложно.  
— Я настаиваю, — голос Холмса был вкрадчивым, но слова его всё равно прозвучали почти как приказ.

— Хорошо, — тоскливо согласился Лестрейд. И добавил:  
— Как вам будет угодно… Майкрофт.

— Спасибо, Грегори, — Холмс с чувством пожал его руку. Он, к немалому удивлению инспектора, выглядел почти… признательным?

— Тогда уж и вы зовите меня просто Грег, — окончательно сдался Лестрейд. — Не люблю свое полное имя… Отец звал меня так только когда был мной недоволен. А сейчас меня так не называет никто, кроме комиссара. «И вас».

Сказав это, он, к немалому своему изумлению, увидел, что Холмс — «Нет, Майкрофт!» — умеет улыбаться по-настоящему. Когда улыбка отражается в глазах. И делает его почти похожим на нормального человека. Который уже не вызывает суеверного ужаса.

В этот момент ворота наконец открылись, пропуская машину в поместье Шоскомб.

* * *

— Красавцы какие! — в полном восторге проговорил Лестрейд.

Хозяина поместья они еще не видели. Гостей встретил дворецкий и сообщил, что сэр Роберт уехал в Рединг и планирует вернуться к ужину. А пока просит уважаемых господ располагаться и чувствовать себя как дома.

Они оставили вещи в отведенных им комнатах, приняли душ, переоделись, и Майкрофт, на правах близкого друга хозяина, повел Грега смотреть на конюшни.

— Эти лошади — гордость Шоскомба, — Холмс поймал себя на мысли, что восхищенная улыбка на лице Лестрейда заставляет его чувствовать себя сказочной феей-крестной. И нельзя сказать, что это ощущение ему не нравилось. — Их охраняют, как драгоценности короны. Персонал, который ухаживает за ними, тщательно отбирается. Фактически, сюда имеют право заходить лишь несколько человек, не считая самого сэра Роберта.

Грег молчал, не зная что сказать.

— Вот это Принц* [2], — продолжил Майкрофт, указывая на потрясающего гнедого жеребца. — Лучший конь во всей Англии. Уже два года выигрывает все скачки подряд. Ставки на него никогда не бывают ниже, чем один к сорока.

— Я слышал о нем, — в голосе Лестрейда звучало почти благоговение. — Но никогда не думал, что смогу увидеть так близко. Как вам вообще это удалось? Я ведь понимаю, что такое сокровище просто не показывают посторонним. Мало ли желающих сделать гадость! Ну, там, бросить в кормушку ядовитое растение или еще как-то навредить…

— Конечно, — Майкрофт улыбнулся. — Но, как я уже сказал, мой отец с сэром Робертом много лет дружат, а я веду с ним кое-какие совместные дела. В частности, несколько лет назад, когда он был близок к полному разорению, вложил в его конюшни немалую сумму денег. Так что мне сюда можно.

— Но мне-то нет, — Грег вздохнул. — Вы, надо полагать, представили меня как своего друга, иначе я ни за что не получил бы приглашения.

Майкрофт погладил Принца по шелковистой морде и улыбнулся.  
— Если бы я сказал, что вы друг Шерлока, то вас встретили бы с еще большим восторгом. Мой брат скачками никогда не интересовался и сюда не приезжает уже много лет. Но когда он был мальчишкой, помог сэру Роберту выпутаться из крайне неприятной истории. С тех пор Норбертон его почти боготворит.

— Расскажете?

— Это было лет двадцать назад или чуть меньше. Вы ведь уже работали в полиции, Грег. Быть может, помните историю Серебряного?

Лестрейд кивнул. Ещё бы не помнить! То дело вызвало резонанс по всей Англии.  
— Выходит, это Шерлок расследовал его похищение? — удивленно спросил он. — Я и не знал…

— Когда за три недели до скачек из конюшни исчезает главный фаворит, а конюх, отвечавший за него, найден убитым в миле от поместья… — Майкрофт покачал головой и снова погладил Принца. — Сэр Роберт просто слег от такого удара.

— Серебряного, насколько я помню, в итоге нашли целым и невредимым, — проговорил Грег. — В конюшне какого-то соседа. Но его причастность к похищению и убийству доказать не удалось.

— Потому что он и не был причастен, — Майкрофт поморщился. — Шерлок тогда не только разобрался в этой истории, но и помог сэру Роберту скрыть ее подробности.

— Скрыть? — брови Грега поползли вверх. — Шерлок?

— Я говорю вам это только потому, что знаю: вам можно доверять, — Холмс снова улыбнулся. — Погибший конюх сам был во всем виноват. Он взял деньги у конкурентов и пытался покалечить Серебряного. Вывел его в поле и собирался проткнуть сухожилие. Но конь испугался и дернул ногой, проломив копытом голову склонившегося к нему человека. А потом убежал. Сосед действительно, как и говорил, просто нашел его на своем поле. Он был виновен только в том, что не сообщил об этом сразу.

— Мерзавец какой, — возмущенно проговорил Лестрейд. — Не сосед, конечно, а конюх. Но ведь это был несчастный случай, зачем было скрывать подробности?

— Вольно или невольно, но лошадь убила человека, — сухо проговорил Майкрофт. — Вы знаете, как поступают с такими лошадьми?

— Знаю, — Грег содрогнулся и обхватил себя руками. — Вы правы, Серебряного не пощадили бы, несмотря на его славу и достоинства.

— А может, именно по этой причине, — тон Майкрофта сделался еще более жестким. — Конкуренты, которые стремились любой ценой вывести его из строя, точно раздули бы скандал, требуя уничтожить жеребца-убийцу. Так что Шерлок просто защищал лошадь. Он умолчал о найденных уликах и сделанных выводах, поведав о них только сэру Роберту и отцу. В итоге следствие пришло к выводу, что некие злоумышленники пытались украсть Серебряного, конюх их преследовал и погиб от их рук, а коню, в процессе борьбы, удалось вырваться и сбежать.

— Жуткая история, — пробормотал Лестрейд. — Но я не могу осуждать Шерлока. Или Норбертона. Спасибо, что рассказали… Майкрофт.

Холмс улыбнулся и посмотрел на часы.  
— Завтра я покажу вам верховых лошадей. Сможете поездить хоть на всех. А сейчас нам пора. Ужин через полчаса. Как раз успеем освежиться.

Потом, заметив явное замешательство Лестрейда, успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу.  
— Вам нечего бояться, Грег. Это всего лишь домашний ужин, без всяких церемоний. Сэр Роберт не любитель ставить людей в неловкое положение, так что все будет очень просто.

— Значит, меня не ожидает испытание этикетом? — сконфуженно улыбнувшись, проговорил Грег. — Все эти столовые приборы непонятного назначения и странные блюда, которые надо есть, соблюдая кучу правил?

— Ни в коем случае, — Майкрофт слегка сжал его плечо. — Эти правила давно уже никого не волнуют. Даже на официальных приемах про них мало кто помнит.

— Передать не могу, как вы меня утешили, — улыбка Грега стала признательной.

* * *

Сэр Роберт Норбертон оказался представительным пожилым джентльменом. Поймав себя на таком определении, Лестрейд мысленно хмыкнул. Вот уж, действительно, другого к нему и не подберешь. Не просто мужчина, а именно джентльмен, слегка старомодный, словно сошедший с портрета викторианской эпохи.

— Майкрофт, мальчик мой! — глубоким, хорошо поставленным голосом произнес он. — Рад видеть тебя и твоего друга в Шоскомбе! Приношу извинения за поздний ужин. Обычно я сажусь за стол в восемь часов, если только, как сегодня, меня не задерживают неотложные дела в городе.

— Мы, в любом случае, не приехали бы раньше девяти, — светским тоном отозвался Холмс.

— Как поживает Шерлок? — Норбертон улыбнулся одними губами. — Он снова проигнорировал мое приглашение.

— Вы же его знаете, — Майкрофт закатил глаза. — Заманить моего брата в Шоскомб можно только одним способом.

— Ты говорил, — хозяин дома сдержанно усмехнулся. — Но я не согласился бы лишиться кого-то из своих людей, даже ради того, чтобы повидаться с твоим братом. К тому же, убийства кажутся мне отвратительными.

— Кстати, сэр Роберт, позвольте представить вам старшего детектива-инспектора Грегори Лестрейда, — Холмс с улыбкой повернулся к своему спутнику, нервно переминавшемуся с ноги на ногу, слушая этот светский обмен любезностями. — Если кого и спрашивать о Шерлоке, то именно его. Он работает с моим братом и видит его куда чаще, чем я.

— Да, я припоминаю, — улыбка Норбертона, обращенная к Грегу, получилась удивительно приветливой. — Шерлок рассказывал о вас, когда был здесь в последний раз. Что-то около пяти лет назад.

— Ничего лестного, я думаю, — смущенно проговорил Лестрейд.

— Ошибаетесь, — улыбка сделалась слегка лукавой. — Он сказал, что вы единственный, с кем можно работать, потому что соображаете значительно лучше других. В устах Шерлока такие слова наивысший комплимент.

Майкрофт рассмеялся.  
— Говорил же я вам, Грег, что мой брат вас очень ценит.

— Мне тоже так показалось, — сэр Роберт слегка фыркнул, увидев краску, выступившую на щеках Лестрейда. — Вы желанный гость в этом доме, инспектор. Но не пройти ли нам к столу?

Грег не знал, куда девать глаза. Конечно же, Норбертон сказал так из вежливости. Такие, как он, впитывают этикет с молоком матери. Потому обольщаться его любезным обращением Лестрейд не собирался. Но всё равно, было приятно. И ничего поделать с этим чувством он не мог.

За столом Майкрофт ловко оттянул внимание хозяина дома на себя, расспрашивая про достоинства недавно купленных лошадей, отвечая на вопросы о самочувствии родителей и просто обмениваясь шутками, половины из которых Грег даже не мог понять. Он был благодарен Холмсу за то, что тот так деликатно избавил его от неловкой ситуации, исключив из разговора, в котором он неизбежно чувствовал бы себя полным идиотом.

Лестрейд старательно разрезал ножом отличный ростбиф, лежащий на его тарелке, хотя совершенно не испытывал голода. И старался не думать о том, как же его угораздило оказаться до такой степени… не на своем месте. Когда ужин подошел к концу, и Норбертон пригласил гостей в библиотеку, чтобы продолжить разговор за бокалом бренди, Грег вежливо извинился и отказался.

Майкрофт мягко похлопал его по плечу.  
— У инспектора была не самая легкая неделя, — пояснил он. — К тому же, он не так давно перенес тяжелое ранение. Я потому и привез его сюда: надеялся, что он сумеет развеяться и отвлечься от рабочих проблем.

— Мой дом в вашем распоряжении, — любезно проговорил сэр Роберт. — Но тебя, Майкрофт, я так рано спать не отпущу. Нам еще надо обсудить кое-какие дела.

— Разумеется, — отозвался Холмс. Но смотрел он на Лестрейда. — Спокойной ночи, Грег.

Тот только кивнул, радуясь, что наконец может уйти.

— Надо же, — с легкой усмешкой проговорил Норбертон, когда шаги Грега затихли в глубине дома. — Тебе тоже не чуждо ничто человеческое? Вот уж никогда бы не сказал.

— Прошу прощения? — Холмс надменно поджал губы.

Сэр Роберт рассмеялся.  
— Да ладно тебе, Майкрофт! Ты мог бы быть моим сыном, если бы ваша матушка приняла мое предложение.

— Лестрейд спас жизнь Шерлоку, — сухо сообщил Холмс. — Это дает ему некоторые права на мою признательность.

— Правда? — Норбертон закатил глаза. — Значит, именно признательность заставляет тебя так смотреть на него? Между прочим, некоторые вещи я замечаю сразу. Не забывай, мой мальчик, что у меня была довольно бурная молодость. Да и сейчас я все еще не чувствую себя стариком. 

— Продолжаете спускать деньги в казино и одаривать красоток бриллиантами? — холодно поинтересовался Майкрофт. — Однажды это уже довело вас до банкротства. Чудо, что ваше поместье и ваших лошадей тогда не пустили с молотка.

Сэр Роберт скорчил гримасу.  
— Мы живем один раз. Надо брать от жизни все. И не думай, что я забыл, кто помог мне тогда спасти ситуацию. Именно поэтому, позволь дать совет. Даже если он тебе не нужен, просто выслушай. Потому что я знаю тебя с рождения и люблю как родного сына. Этот инспектор очень приятный парень. Сдержанный, вежливый, скромный. Склонный относиться слишком критично и к себе, и к окружающим. Он не может стать мимолетным романом. Такие, как он, занимают сердце целиком.

Майкрофт лишь поморщился.  
— Даже если сердца, как принято считать, вообще нет, — Норбертон сочувственно покачал головой. — Особенно в этом случае.

— Вы ошибаетесь, — сухо проговорил Холмс. — Я не намерен ввязываться в серьезные отношения.

— Тогда держись от этого Лестрейда подальше, — сэр Роберт мягко улыбнулся. — Хотя… я крепко подозреваю, что со своим советом уже опоздал.

* * *

«Зря я привез его сюда, — с легким раздражением думал Майкрофт. — С этого старого ловеласа станется написать матери. Она и так не устает изводить меня вопросами, не появился ли у меня кто. Как будто мне нужно что-то подобное!»

Однако он ничего не мог поделать с ощущением невольного тепла, которое против воли разливалось где-то в районе солнечного сплетения, стоило вспомнить по-детски восторженную улыбку Лестрейда, с которой тот разглядывал Принца. А уж тому чувству, что Майкрофт испытал, когда Грегори предложил называть его уменьшительным именем, и вовсе не было названия.

— Я просто нахожу Лестрейда сексуально привлекательным, — тихо проговорил он, обращаясь к бархатному пологу кровати в отведенной ему спальне. — И ничего больше.

Воображение тут же услужливо подкинуло довольно соблазнительную картинку: Грег спит сейчас в точно такой же массивной старомодной кровати. Тяжелый балдахин раздвинут, из-за летней жары в нем нет никакого смысла. Одеяло откинуто в сторону… На Лестрейде та же самая пижама, которую он одолжил Майкрофту в Масбери. Едва ли у него есть вторая. Холмс словно наяву ощутил запах и мягкость многократно простиранной ткани. И его тут же бросило в жар.

При мысли, что от Грега его отделяют всего лишь две двери, казалось, вся кровь из его тела устремилась в пах. Холмс тихо застонал, когда от возбуждения буквально потемнело в глазах. Хотелось войти в соседнюю спальню, вжать Лестрейда в постель, стянуть с него одежду, чтобы ничто не мешало ощущать руками и губами его кожу. Хотелось целовать его с ног до головы, взять его, отдаться ему — все сразу. 

— Твою маааать, — всхлипнул Майкрофт, запуская руку под резинку трусов. Он дрочил резко, словно наказывая себя за неуместные желания. Пытаясь достичь разрядки побыстрее, выплеснуть из себя болезненное напряжение, вместе с невыносимыми и необъяснимыми чувствами, которые не поддавались никакой логике.

Оргазм получился настолько ярким, что, казалось, вывернул все тело наизнанку. Холмс больно прикусил щеку с внутренней стороны, когда вместе с удовлетворенным стоном у него едва не вырвалось имя инспектора. И обмяк на постели, рвано и тяжело дыша.

— Я должен получить его любой ценой, — пробормотал он, как только мысли снова обрели связность.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[1] Это даже не преувеличение. Холмсы - реально существующий английский дворянский род, и герб их выглядит именно так, как описано.  
> Кому интересно, можете взглянуть:  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/2/4/322440/82732404.jpg
> 
> * [2] Лошади с таким именем не существует. Но... не мог же я его Фрэнкелом назвать. Потому вспомнил Дойла и его Принца Шоскомба.   
> Таким образом, в этой главе получилось сразу две отсылки к рассказам сэра Артура.


	8. Wide is the ocean, no islands, no shores

— Сельский воздух определенно пошел вам на пользу, — заметил Майкрофт, встретившись с Грегом за завтраком. — Хорошо спали?

— В отличие от вас, похоже? — Лестрейд внимательно вглядывался в лицо Холмса. — Уверен, работали всю ночь. Вы вообще умеете отдыхать?

— Мне просто нельзя разлучаться с моим ортопедическим матрасом, — Майкрофт скорчил гримасу. — Старею, должно быть.

Грег закатил глаза и наполнил две чашки из стоящего на столе кофейника.  
— Не напрашивайтесь на комплименты, вам не идет, — тихо хмыкнул он. — Вы моложе меня.

— На пару лет, — сознался Холмс.

— Вот видите, — инспектор улыбнулся. — Пойдем кататься верхом?

— Я? — Майкрофт скорчил гримасу. — Увольте, Грег. Мои отношения с лошадьми далеки от идеальных.

— Да бросьте! — Лестрейд очень деликатно положил руку на его плечо, даже не подозревая, какую бурю эмоций вызвал у Холмса этот простой жест. — Ваших братьев тут нет. А я и сам в седле не сидел уже много лет. Наверное, свалюсь в первые же пять минут. Так что мне точно нужна компания.

— Кто-нибудь из грумов сэра Роберта вам ее составит, — Майкрофт закусил губу, потому что ладонь Грега все еще лежала на его плече. К счастью, тот приписал это напряжение совсем другим причинам. — Кстати, Норбертон распорядился, чтобы вам подобрали костюм для верховой езды.

— А просто рубашка и джинсы не подойдут? — Грег фыркнул. — Думаете, в таком виде меня лошади испугаются?

Холмс только головой покачал. «В таком виде» инспектор выглядел просто великолепно. А уж каким испытанием для его нервов станет вид Грега в облегающем трико, заправленном в высокие сапоги…

— Сэр Роберт, пожалуй, огорчится, если вы откажетесь, — ровным голосом сообщил Майкрофт. — Заканчивайте завтрак, я вас провожу.

— Давайте договоримся, — Грег подмигнул. — Я уступлю вам, а вы мне.

— Я собирался поработать, — Холмс скорчил гримасу.

— Я догадался, — покачал головой Лестрейд. — Потому и уговариваю. Не только мне здесь нужно отвлекаться от рабочих проблем.

А потом вздохнул.  
— Прошу вас, Майкрофт. Я и так чувствую себя неловко оттого, что со мной тут все обращаются, как с важной персоной. Пока умывался, ко мне в спальню зашел кто-то из слуг, заправил постель и приготовил мою одежду. Как будто я сам не мог этого сделать.

Он болезненно сморщился.  
— Лучше уж вы, чем какой-то грум. Может, вам это и кажется нормальным, но я к такому не привык. Понимаете?

— Ладно, — Холмс мысленно обругал себя последними словами за то, что не смог ответить иначе.

И тут же понял, что не раскаивается. Потому что счастливая улыбка на лице Лестрейда искупала все.

* * *

— При случае скажу Шерлоку, что он был неправ, — заявил Грег полчаса спустя. — Вы отличный наездник.

Майкрофт только фыркнул, даже не пытаясь скрыть, как ему приятен комплимент. Он действительно сидел в седле так непринужденно, что не распознать хорошую школу было невозможно. Грег, во всяком случае, очень явно видел разницу между собственным «люблю лошадей и ездить верхом» и его «меня обучали, хотя и не привили любви к такому времяпрепровождению». И чувствовал себя рядом с ним довольно неуклюжим.

Можно было, конечно, сделать скидку на долгий перерыв или непривычную одежду, которая, хоть и не стесняла движений, но как-то слишком… облегала. Но искать себе оправданий Лестрейд никогда не стремился, а потому готов был честно сознаться: что бы ни говорил про себя Майкрофт, но это не он, а Грег, смотрится в седле как мешок с навозом. Что, впрочем, не отменяло удовольствия от верховой прогулки.

Он снял перчатку и потрепал свою кобылу по шее.  
— Красавица, — с нежностью проговорил Грег. — И характер золотой. За что ее Вайпер назвали? *[1]

— Традиция, — Майкрофт улыбнулся. — Можно даже сказать, племенное имя. Норбертоны несколько поколений занимаются разведением английских чистокровных. Знаете, как получилась эта порода?

Грег смущенно улыбнулся.  
— Расписываюсь в своем полном невежестве.

— Этих лошадей вывели путем скрещивания наших местных, английских кобыл с арабскими и ахалтекинскими жеребцами. Не буду утомлять вас подробностями, скажу только, что отбор был тщательным и занял не одно десятилетие. В итоге по сочетанию скорости и выносливости эти лошади не имеют себе равных в мире. Ну, и характер тоже важен: лошадь, предназначенная для верховых прогулок и охоты, не должна быть нервной или агрессивной к человеку.

— А с именем-то что? — Грег нахмурился и снова ласково погладил кобылу. Майкрофт отвел взгляд и поморщился. Не хватало еще… завидовать лошади! Впрочем, Лестрейд приписал гримасу спутника раздражению от того, что прервал его лекцию неуместным вопросом.

— Я к тому и подвожу, — тон Холмса против воли получился довольно сухим. — Норбертон ведет несколько племенных линий. Родоначальником той, к которой принадлежит Вайпер, был текинский жеребец Хаййат Аль-Курун. Так арабы называют очень опасную ядовитую змею. Согласно семейным записям, он был настоящим монстром, признававшим только одного хозяина и стремившимся убить всех прочих, кто к нему приближался. Путем долгой селекции его потомков сделали такими, как сейчас. Но по традиции каждую лошадь этой линии называют именем ядовитой змеи.

— Вы много об этом знаете, — в голосе Грега сквозило уважение. — А говорили, что лошади вас совсем не интересуют.

— Так и есть, — еще более сухо констатировал Майкрофт. — Я же вам сказал, что просто вкладываю деньги в конюшни Норбертона. Деловой интерес, не более того. Но он предполагает необходимость тщательного изучения области инвестиций.

— А, — по лицу Лестрейда скользнула тень. — Что же, ваша позиция мне понятна.

— Его прагматичность и меня иной раз задевает за живое, — сэр Роберт внезапно выехал из-за небольшой полосы деревьев и присоединился к своим гостям. Увидев старика, который сидел на лошади так естественно, словно она была с ним одним целым, Грег почувствовал себя еще более неуклюжим.

— Как вам удалось заставить Майкрофта сесть в седло, инспектор? — с улыбкой поинтересовался он. — Я не один год уговаривал, но он неизменно отказывается.

— Роберт, — Холмс раздраженно поморщился. В голосе его звучало явное предупреждение. Лестрейд невольно поежился, попутно отметив, что Майкрофт впервые опустил обращение «сэр». Раз уж забыл о церемониях, то это может говорить только об одном — он вне себя. 

— Мы обсуждали Вайпер, — Грег поспешил перевести тему. — Она чудесная!

Норбертон снова улыбнулся.  
— Если честно, она не представляет особой племенной ценности, хотя ее родители и внесены в реестр. Обычная рабочая лошадка, несмотря на то, что чистокровная. Так что я мог бы даже подарить ее вам. Если Майкрофт не возражает. Он ведь, как только что сам сказал, фактически владеет половиной того, что вы здесь видите.

С этими словами сэр Роберт одарил Холмса настолько двусмысленной улыбкой, что тот скривился еще больше.

— Не советую говорить ему такого, — очень холодно процедил он. — Чего доброго, сочтет, что ты пытаешься его купить или унизить.

— Неужели? — Норбертон с улыбкой приподнял брови. Майкрофт нервно стиснул рукоятку хлыста, с трудом удержавшись от желания пустить его в ход. Ему было абсолютно понятно, чего добивается «друг семьи» своими откровенными провокациями. Хорошо еще, что Грег далек от этих игр и не заподозрил в словах старого лорда никакого скользкого намека.

— Мистер Холмс прав, — Лестрейд смущенно отвел взгляд. — Вы меня совсем не знаете, и у вас нет причин делать мне столь роскошные подарки. Так что я что-то такое и подумал бы. Если бы, конечно, принял ваши слова всерьез.

Майкрофт победно улыбнулся, бросив на сэра Роберта взгляд, полный превосходства. «Видишь? Он даже не понял, что ты предлагаешь ему подарок от моего, а не от своего имени!»

Однако Норбертон не смутился, наоборот, он выглядел необычайно довольным. Словно увидел и услышал именно то, на что надеялся.  
— Не буду мешать вашей прогулке, господа, — он слегка поклонился и пришпорил лошадь, посылая ее в легкую рысь и оставляя едущих шагом гостей позади.

— Это он из-за Шерлока, да? — смущенно проговорил Грег. — Вы рассказали ему про… тот случай?

— Рассказал, — сознался Майкрофт. Он не собирался говорить, что младший брат здесь совершенно ни при чём, поскольку прежний ухажер матушки с чего-то вбил себе в голову фантазию поработать сводником и устроить личную жизнь старшего.

«Зря я привез его сюда, — снова раздраженно подумал Холмс. — Можно было найти другой способ произвести впечатление, не подвергая себя… такому».

— Сколько ему лет? — внезапно спросил Лестрейд, выдергивая Холмса из мрачных размышлений.

— Почти восемьдесят, — Майкрофт ухмыльнулся. — Удивляетесь, что он до сих пор по полдня проводит в седле?

— Если честно, да, — Грег ответил кривой улыбкой. — У меня за пару часов уже и бедра ноют, и поясница. А я вдвое моложе!

Холмс фыркнул.  
— Норбертон часто повторяет, что умрет если не на женщине, то на лошади. То и другое две его самые большие страсти.

Лестрейд откровенно покраснел.  
— Хотите сказать, что он…

— Вы бы удивились, — сухо заметил Майкрофт. — Последней его любовнице, если не ошибаюсь, было двадцать.

Грег, все еще красный, как рак, нервно хмыкнул.  
— Впору почувствовать себя неудачником.

— С вашей-то внешностью? — Холмс закатил глаза. — Не смешите меня. Вы просто слишком заняты своей работой, чтобы замечать, с каким интересом на вас смотрят… многие.

Грег поморщился.  
— И это мне говорит человек, которого даже моя собственная жена нашла гораздо более интересным, чем меня.

— Ей были интересны мои деньги и положение, — Майкрофт брезгливо скривился. — Не я сам.

— Зря вы так думаете, — Лестрейд хмыкнул. — Вы элегантны, у вас отличный вкус, вы настоящий аристократ. Да еще и абсолютная власть вместе с налетом таинственности. Все, что нужно, чтобы женщины падали к вашим ногам. И да, я помню, что вам это не интересно. Вас волнует только работа.

— Именно, — на лице Холмса сохранялось брезгливое выражение. — Нарисованные вами перспективы мне совершенно безразличны. Ну, а вы, Грег? Больше не считаете меня неприятной неизбежностью? Или человеком, в обществе которого не хотите проводить дольше пяти минут кряду? Иначе зачем так уговаривали меня присоединиться к вам на этой прогулке.

Лестрейд вздохнул.  
— Вас я хотя бы знаю, — тоскливо проговорил он. — А все эти слуги, грумы, дворецкий… Мне тут неуютно, Майкрофт.

— Хотите поехать домой? — Холмс приподнял бровь. — Я планировал задержаться до завтра.

— Хотел бы, да, — Лестрейд болезненно поморщился. — Извините. Я сейчас чувствую себя неблагодарной скотиной. Вы предоставили мне возможность, которой иначе у меня никогда бы не было. Но… такое просто не для меня.

— Тогда мы уедем сразу после ужина, — спокойно сообщил Майкрофт, старательно скрывая, какое облегчение он испытал от мысли, что не придется еще сутки выдерживать двусмысленные намеки Норбертона. — К ночи будем в Лондоне.

— Спасибо, — улыбка Грега получилась настолько признательной, что у Холмса на мгновение перехватило дыхание.

* * *

Лестрейд спрыгнул с лошади и, едва сделав шаг, пошатнулся. Майкрофт, который спешился чуть раньше, протянул руку, поддерживая его, и Грег практически оказался в его объятиях.

— Ох, — красный от смущения Лестрейд тут же отстранился. — Простите.

— Ничего, — флегматично заметил Холмс. — Это с непривычки. Вам надо почаще ездить верхом.

— И как бы я мог это делать? — пробормотал Грег. Он не смотрел на спутника, вместо этого подхватил повод Вайпер, спокойно стоявшей рядом, в ожидании, пока ее отведут в конюшню. Сделал знак конюху, который тут же кинулся навстречу гостям, что намерен позаботиться о лошади сам. Майкрофт ухмыльнулся: Грег такой… Грег. Ему даже в голову не приходит, что к нему тут относятся как к гостю. А значит, ему не к лицу собственноручно рассёдлывать и чистить лошадь после прогулки. Сам Холмс спокойно передал своего мерина людям сэра Роберта. В конце концов, им за это платят. И тихо проговорил:  
— Оставьте, Грег. Вам надо отдохнуть.

— Мне хочется, — упрямо проговорил Лестрейд.

— Как знаете, — Майкрофт облокотился на стену, наблюдая за действиями инспектора. Изо всех сил стараясь любоваться им не слишком уж откровенно.

«Упрямый, — с непонятной самому себе теплотой думал он. — Гордый… Чёрт возьми, Шерлок был прав. Действительно — редкостный экземпляр».

Вайпер даже не взмокла. Для чистокровной скаковой неспешная прогулка, во время которой она переходила с рыси на шаг, была приятным развлечением. Она понятия не имела о том, что ее всадник после почти трех часов в седле чувствует себя не лучшим образом. Но Грег ей явно понравился. До такой степени, что она постоянно норовила положить ему голову на плечо. Лестрейд устало улыбался и называл ее «девочкой», гладил по умной морде и предлагал лакомства, которые кобыла благосклонно брала с его руки мягкими губами. Майкрофт снова поймал себя на мысли, что почти завидует.

— Вы ее покорили, — с улыбкой проговорил Холмс. — Может, следовало принять предложение сэра Роберта?

— Она меня тоже, — Грег искренне улыбнулся. — Хоть с кем-то у меня полная взаимность. Правда, я хорошо понимаю, что она так же нежно отнесется к любому, кто будет к ней внимателен.

Он вздохнул, и Майкрофт немедленно дал себе слово, что поставит Норбертону условие: на этой кобыле больше не будет ездить никто, кроме Грега. Раз уж они друг друга выбрали. Пусть Вайпер будет «его» лошадью. Может, однажды он позволит себе принять от Холмса такой подарок.

«О чем, чёрт возьми, я думаю? — мысленно одернул себя Майкрофт. — Если я приду к Роберту с таким заявлением, он еще сильнее утвердится в мысли, что Грег для меня не просто мимолетная прихоть! А это не так. Или… Нет! Без всяких «или»! Это _не так_!»

К своему величайшему неудовольствию, Холмс поймал себя на мысли, что сам себе не верит.

* * *

— Спасибо, что согласились поехать со мной, Грег, — светским тоном проговорил Майкрофт, когда его машина подъехала к дому Лестрейда.

— Это вам спасибо, — Грег смущенно улыбнулся и вдруг накрыл ладонь Холмса своей. — Знаете, я был не в себе. Поступок Кёрта меня почти… Но вы! Вы вынудили меня думать совершенно о других вещах. Вырвали из привычного мира, заставили смущаться и переживать по поводу того, что я не заслуживаю почестей, которые мне пытаются оказать… Это было тяжело, но, в конечном итоге, отвлекло от… Словом, это отлично помогло. Спасибо вам, Майкрофт!

— Рад, что сумел помочь, — Холмс изо всех сил старался не замечать собственных эмоций от того, что ладонь Грега все еще сжимала его руку.

— Шерлок клевещет на вас, — внезапно заявил Лестрейд. — Вы вовсе не бесчувственное чудовище!

— Какой удар для моей репутации, — Майкрофт скорчил гримасу.

— Для вас важно казаться именно таким? — брови Грега сошлись над переносицей. — Хорошо. Вы бесчувственное чудовище. Которое больше не кажется мне страшным или отвратительным.

Майкрофт ненавидел собственное сердце, которое при этих словах едва не выпрыгнуло из груди.

— То есть, — осторожно поинтересовался он, — если бы я предложил встретиться на следующий неделе, вы, Грег, не сочли бы это неуместным?

Лестрейд закусил губу.  
— А у вас было намерение мне это предложить?

— Если бы… — начал Холмс. Но Грег его прервал, чуть сильнее сжав его пальцы.

— Если вдруг вам захочется моего общества… не из-за Шерлока и не из-за того, что вы мне якобы что-то должны…

А потом вдруг покачал головой и выпустил его руку.  
— Хотя я, кажется, забываюсь. С чего бы вам этого хотеть?

— В следующую пятницу, — спокойно проговорил Майкрофт. — Я позвоню вам, Грег.

***

А утро понедельника началось для Грега с сообщения о найденном трупе. Девятнадцатилетняя Энн Кемпер была обнаружена в собственной спальне с затянутыми вокруг горла капроновыми чулками.

Пока эксперты деловито суетились вокруг тела, фотографируя его со всех сторон, Лестрейд прислонился к стене, стараясь не смотреть на посиневшее от удушья лицо девушки. И попытался мысленно выстроить картину преступления. Жертва пришла домой, разделась и улеглась в постель. Окно открыто. Скорее всего, именно через него и проник убийца. И родители, которые спали в соседней комнате, ничего не услышали? Вероятно, раз мать нашла тело дочери только утром, когда зашла ее разбудить.

— Филипп, что со временем смерти? — спросил он Андерсона.

Тот пожал плечами.  
— От семи до десяти часов назад. Но точнее я скажу только после дополнительных тестов. Потому что, во-первых, ночь была довольно жаркой, а жертва еще и накрыта одеялом, так что процесс наступления трупного окоченения мог замедлиться, а во-вторых…

— Во-вторых, она убита вообще не здесь, — прервал его внезапно появившийся в дверях Шерлок.

— Я тебя не приглашал, — сухо заметил Грег. — Кто тебя сюда пустил?

— Я ни у кого и не спрашивал, — тот равнодушно пожал плечами. — Донован там отпаивает успокоительным мамашу, которая бьется в истерике. Лучше бы при жизни уделяла дочери больше времени. Тогда та не проводила бы ночи в клубах.

— Откуда такой вывод? — устало поинтересовался Грег.

Шерлок шагнул к телу, даже не посмотрев на Андерсона, который поспешно отступил в сторону, освобождая детективу место. И слегка развернул к Лестрейду правую руку девушки. На запястье синела печать. Из тех, которые охрана клубов ставит на посетителей.

— Совсем свежая, — констатировал он. А потом достал лупу и рассмотрел кожу на запястье повнимательнее. — Тут следы еще одной печати… нет, даже двух! Эти чернила не смываются просто водой, надо хорошенько потереть. А наша жертва чрезмерной чистоплотностью явно не страдала. К счастью для нас, потому что теперь я точно могу сказать, что она была постоянной посетительницей клуба «Черный георгин». Я его знаю, это в Сохо.

— Я пошлю туда людей, — Грег слегка оживился. — Пусть покажут ее фотографию персоналу и…

— Можешь не торопиться с этим, — Шерлок насмешливо фыркнул. — «Георгин» работает с полуночи до пяти утра. Сейчас там все равно никого нет.

— Но она была убита именно в этот промежуток времени, — глаза у Лестрейда расширились. — Ты потому и сказал, что ее убили не здесь?

— Нет, не поэтому, — улыбка Холмса была полна превосходства. — Просто мне очевидно, что в кровать ее положили уже после смерти. Причем кто-то куда более аккуратный, чем сама Энн Кемпер. Смотри, покрывало свернуто в ногах постели. Но вот эти разводы на нем видишь? Это пыль, идентичная той, что в изобилии находится на полу в спальне, особенно под кроватью. Значит, жертва имела привычку попросту скидывать покрывало на пол, вместо того, чтобы аккуратно сворачивать его. Далее, ее одежда и белье разбросаны по всей комнате. Но то, в чем она была вчера вечером, ровной стопочкой сложено на стуле. Вывод?

— Может, это убийца разбросал тут все, а вовсе не сама Энн? — подал голос Филипп.

Шерлок закатил глаза.  
— Не тупи, Андерсон. Смотри, носки под кроватью даже пылью успели покрыться. Они не один день там лежат. Нет, эта девушка была редкостной неряхой. Она не стала бы тратить время, складывая свою одежду на стул. Просто швырнула бы на пол прямо там, где сняла.

— То есть, ты думаешь, что раздевал ее убийца? — уточнил Лестрейд.

— Конечно, — Шерлок поморщился. — Причем, к тому моменту Энн была мертва уже некоторое время. Но не более четырех часов: ее ночная рубашка достаточно облегающая. Надеть такую на тело убийца мог лишь в одном случае: если тело хорошо гнулось. Значит, процесс трупного окоченения к тому моменту еще не начался.

— Родители не могут ничего сказать, — устало сообщила появившаяся в дверях Донован. — Они даже не знают, во сколько она вчера вернулась домой.

— Как я и говорил: внимания дочери они уделяли немного, — Холмс поморщился.

— Раз убийца принес ее домой, значит, был в курсе, где она живет, — хмуро проговорил Грег. — Кто-то из ее приятелей? Родители могут знать его. Надо расспросить их поподробнее.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, он расфокусированным взглядом смотрел в стену. Но слова инспектора, очевидно, услышал, потому что по лицу его скользнула легкая недовольная гримаса.

— Ты не согласен? — уточнил Лестрейд.

— Что? — Шерлок перевел на Грега взгляд. Он выглядел так, словно его только что разбудили. – А, нет. В твоем замечании есть логика. Просто имеется во всем этом что-то такое…

— Что именно?

— Не знаю, — Шерлок скривился. — Думаю, эта комната нам больше ничего не скажет. Я попозже заеду в морг, хочу сам осмотреть тело.

— Думаешь, полицейские эксперты без тебя не справятся? — раздраженно поинтересовалась Салли.

— Как всегда, все важное пропустят, — фыркнул детектив и пошел к двери. Грег двинулся за ним следом, на ходу отдав распоряжение заканчивать со сбором улик и упаковывать труп.

Холмс вдруг обернулся.  
— Что мой брат делал с тобой на выходных, раз ты с трудом ходишь?

Лестрейд поморщился. Последствия конной прогулки действительно до сих пор давали знать о себе.  
— Я опрометчиво рискнул провести в седле несколько часов, — сознался он. — Давно такого не делал, да еще и не особенно умею. Так что…

— Понятно, — Шерлок ухмыльнулся. — Значит, ездили в Шоскомб? Я должен был сам догадаться: ведь как раз конец месяца. Майкрофт имеет привычку лично проверять счета Норбертона с тех пор, как вложил в его конюшни собственные деньги.

Лестрейд улыбнулся, ощущая немалое облегчение от того, что Холмс, оказывается, ездил в Шоскомб по собственным делам, а вовсе не ради него. Значит, дело не в том, что он все еще ищет способ вернуть мифический долг, жертвуя ради этого своим временем. Которое, и Грег это прекрасно понимал, стоит очень дорого.

— Кстати, сэр Роберт огорчен тем, что ты игнорируешь его приглашения, — сообщил Лестрейд.

Шерлок брезгливо скривился.  
— И что я забыл в обществе этого старого развратника?

Грег только усмехнулся.

— Другой вопрос: что _ты_ , Лестрейд, забыл в обществе моего брата? — детектив приподнял бровь. — А он в твоем.

— Майкрофт просто хотел помочь мне отвлечься от мыслей о поступке Диксона, — сухо сообщил Грег.

— Майкрофт? — Шерлок изумленно приподнял брови. — Уже? Братец, видно, времени зря не теряет.

Грег мысленно разозлился на себя. Дернул же его черт, не подумавши, назвать старшего Холмса по имени в присутствии его вредного младшего брата.

— Попридержи язык, — раздраженно посоветовал он Шерлоку. — Кстати, если ты продолжишь унижать моих сотрудников, что мешает мне предложить им обращаться к тебе по титулу? Скажи, тебе понравилось бы, если бы Салли вместо «фрик» говорила тебе «сэр»?

Холмс скорчил гримасу.  
— К счастью для меня, этот титул не мой и никогда моим не будет, — холодно сообщил он. — По крайней мере, пока живы мои отец и старший брат.

— Думаешь, вопросы майората для кого-то из моих ребят будут иметь значение? — Лестрейд ехидно ухмыльнулся. — Помни об этом, когда в следующий раз захочется поиздеваться над их умственными способностями.

В ответ Шерлок поджал губы и наградил его очень злым взглядом. Но промолчал. Только резко повернулся к Грегу спиной и пошел прочь, на ходу поднимая руку, чтобы остановить кэб.

* * *

— Отчет по вскрытию готов? — спросил Грег, когда Андерсон появился в его кабинете.

— Да, — тот положил стопку бумаг на стол начальства. — Если в двух словах: Шерлок был прав. Ее задушили не дома. И случилось это около трех часов ночи, судя по данным гистологии печени и степени разложения еды в желудке. Она ужинала около десяти, потом только пила. Видимо, несколько коктейлей в клубе.

Лестрейд бегло просмотрел отчет. Все верно, скопление крови в нижней части тела, это говорит о том, что в первые два-три часа после смерти жертва сидела, а не лежала.

— То есть, домой он ее привез в районе шести утра? — уточнил Грег.

— Получается, что так. На бедрах несколько царапин, но без следов прижизненной реакции: должно быть, нелегко было втащить труп через окно. Ребята допрашивают соседей и дворников, которые рано утром убирают улицу. Кто-то мог заметить…

— Скорее всего, никто не видел, — Лестрейд вздохнул. — Иначе нам сообщили бы раньше.

Едва он договорил, за дверью раздался шум и в кабинете появился Шерлок. За ним следом вбежала рассерженная Донован — надо полагать, безуспешно пыталась его задержать.

Грег закатил глаза.  
— Пропуск тебе я не выписывал, — сухо констатировал он. — Но ты как-то оказался здесь. Опять «позаимствовал» у кого-то? Прекращай это, Шерлок!

— Я сохранил твой, который, как ты думал, потерял пару месяцев назад, — хмыкнул детектив. — Он все еще работает. Приложил его к турникету на входе, никто даже не подумал меня остановить.

— Отдай, — Лестрейд протянул руку.

Холмс ухмыльнулся и покачал головой.  
— Тебе нужна моя помощь в этом деле!

— Вовсе не обязательно, — упрямо проговорил Грег. — Мы способны сами допросить персонал клуба и выяснить, с кем Энн Кемпер ушла из «Георгина».

— Ты идиот! — взорвался детектив. — Я осмотрел тело! У нее был крестик на шее! Думаешь, эта девчонка была религиозной?

— Могла быть, почему бы нет, — фыркнул Лестрейд. — Отдай пропуск и иди отсюда.

— Если я прав, то в течение ближайшей недели ты получишь еще парочку таких же трупов, — Шерлок обиженно поджал губы и двинулся к выходу. Донован, повинуясь жесту начальства, захлопнула перед его носом дверь.

— Объяснись, — холодно проговорил Грег. — Что значит «еще парочку»?

Холмс довольно ухмыльнулся и без разрешения уселся на ближайший стул.

— Меня еще у нее дома что-то напрягло, помнишь? — на лице его было написано величайшее превосходство. — Я ведь, в отличие от вас, внимательно изучаю историю преступлений. И сразу вижу характерные детали.

— Ближе к делу, — холодно проговорил Лестрейд. От уверенности, которая прозвучала в тоне Шерлока, он ощутил неприятный озноб. — Какие детали?

— Ночной клуб, — детектив начал загибать пальцы. — Сложенная одежда. Девочка не самого примерного поведения. Не хватало пары нюансов. Осталось лишь убедиться, что перед смертью у нее не было сексуального контакта и что…

— Не было, — подтвердил Андерсон. — Вообще-то, у Энн Кемпер были критические дни.

— Именно! — победоносно улыбнулся Шерлок. — Это, а еще крест на шее, дополнение к картине. Было одно дело лет пятнадцать назад. Можешь запросить в архиве. Маньяка называли «Проповедник». Он знакомился в клубах с девушками, которые выглядели неблагополучными, заброшенными. Рассказывал им про то, что Бог любит каждого из своих детей. Многих ему удавалось убедить, вероятно, дело было в том, что «Проповедник» был молод и очень привлекателен. Тех, кто проникался его речами и уходил с ним, потом находили задушенными. В собственном доме. Переодетыми в ночную рубашку, с одеждой, аккуратно сложенной на стуле. На всех перед смертью он надевал крест. У всех была менструация.

— Почему сразу не сказал? — охрипшим голосом проговорил Лестрейд.

— Не был уверен, — сознался Шерлок. — К тому же… «Проповедника» поймали и посадили, а через пару лет его нашли повешенным в камере. Подозревали, что с ним сделали это сокамерники, в отместку за десяток загубленных женщин. Но доказать не удалось.

Инспектор облегченно вздохнул.  
— Значит, это не маньяк, — устало проговорил он. — Просто совпадение.

— Включи мозги! — раздраженно посоветовал Холмс. — Таких совпадений не бывает. Это подражатель, который откуда-то знает историю «Проповедника» и проникся его делами. Он продолжит убивать!

— Твою мать, — только и смог выговорить Лестрейд, понимая, что этот гребаный гений снова во всем прав.

— Тебе нужна моя помощь, — Шерлок произнес это таким тоном, что Грегу отчаянно захотелось съездить кулаком по его самодовольной физиономии.

* * *

Предсказание детектива сбылось более чем полностью. Причем, гораздо раньше, чем следовало ожидать. Жильцы одного из домов в районе Паддингтона, страдающие от неприятного запаха, исходящего из квартиры соседки, вызвали констебля. А тот, вскрыв дверь, немедленно сообщил в Скотланд-Ярд.

Хозяйка квартиры, 23-летняя Амелия Уильямсон, была мертва уже не менее трех суток. Колготки, сдавливающие ее шею, почти скрывались в складках распухшей плоти. Почти.

— Тот же почерк, — хрипло проговорил Лестрейд, с трудом сдерживая тошноту. — Аккуратно сложенная одежда. Это наш парень.

— Чертов фрик как всегда попал в точку, — хмуро согласилась Салли. — Лучше бы чего доброе пророчил.

— Сходи к гадалке, в китайском квартале их, как грязи, — сухо заметил Шерлок, появляясь в дверях. И скривился. — О, Боже!

— Вот именно, — Грег прикрывал нос платком. — Мои парни уже все сфотографировали. Если не возражаешь, я подожду на улице, пока ты проводишь осмотр. Не хочу тут задерживаться ни одной лишней минуты.

В ожидании Холмса Лестрейд допросил соседей, мистера и миссис Перкинс. Амелия была сиротой, потеряла родителей пять лет назад. Жила с парнем, который бросил ее в прошлом месяце. С тех пор, что называется, «ушла в отрыв». Перестала ходить на учебу, часто возвращалась домой за полночь и навеселе. А то и вовсе не появлялась. Так что они и не волновались, когда она исчезла на несколько дней.

— Не подумайте, — поджав губы, сообщила миссис Перкинс, — что мы с мужем одобряли такое поведение. Но ведь Мелли уже взрослая. К тому же, она нам просто соседка, хоть мы и знаем ее с рождения. Но воспитывать ведь не обязаны?

Грег с трудом сдержал гримасу. Эта немолодая тетка явно была из тех, кому до всего есть дело, и кто просто обожает всех учить жить и воспитывать. Иначе откуда она знает, во сколько и в каком состоянии возвращалась домой ее «просто соседка».

— Да ладно тебе, Эдела, — прогудел полноватый, добродушный мистер Перкинс. — Когда еще и творить глупости, как не в молодости?

Он тяжело вздохнул и добавил.  
— Жалко малышку. Она была хорошей девочкой. В личной жизни только не везло чуток. Кто же ее так, а, офицер?

— Пока не знаю, — Грег вздохнул. — Но мы обязательно разберемся.

Едва он это проговорил, из квартиры Амелии Уильямсон вышел Шерлок.

— Я могу довольно многое сказать о жертве, — сухо сообщил он. — Но к убийце нас это никак не приближает.

— Поедем в участок, — Лестрейд скривился при виде жадного любопытства, с каким миссис Перкинс прислушивалась к словам Холмса. — Там изложишь свои выводы.

* * *

— Теперь мы знаем, что Энн Кемпер не первая жертва этого нового «Проповедника», — мрачно сказал Грег. — Ее он убил в ночь на понедельник, а Амелию Уильямсон еще перед выходными. Скорее всего, в пятницу. То есть, мы можем рассчитывать, что до следующего уик-энда новых трупов не будет.

— Не можем, — Шерлок скорчил гримасу. — Если наш убийца так точно копирует стиль работы «Проповедника», то от дней недели его подвиги не зависят. Изучи уже предыдущее дело, у тебя же есть доступ!

— Всю прошлую ночь изучал, — Лестрейд вздохнул. — Запросил сразу, как ты мне о нем сказал. Роберт Райли, первый «Проповедник», успел убить одиннадцать девушек, прежде чем его взяли. Причем, он попался почти случайно: у последней жертвы был отвергнутый поклонник, который дико ревновал и следил за каждым шагом предмета своей страсти. Он караулил ее у дверей клуба и смог очень подробно описать мужчину, с которым она ушла. Но мы не можем рассчитывать на такую удачу в этот раз. И ждать, пока число убитых перевалит за десяток, не можем.

— Новый «Проповедник», как и Райли, скорее всего, неплохой психолог, — задумчиво проговорил детектив. — Очень точно выбирает именно тех девушек, которые способны «клюнуть» на его речи. Вероятно, он говорит с ними не один час, раз успевает выяснить, где и с кем они живут. Кемпер жила с родителями, и он затащил ее в спальню через окно. А дверь Уильямсон просто открыл ключом, который вынул из ее сумочки. А потом закрыл за собой. То есть, был в курсе, что в ее квартире никого не встретит.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — фыркнула Салли.

— Оттуда, Донован, что я осмотрел содержимое сумки и карманов, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Ключей не было. А квартира была заперта, и следов взлома ни на двери, ни на окнах, я не нашел. Вывод: убийца унес ключи с собой и выбросил где-нибудь за пару кварталов от дома в мусорный ящик.

— Ладно, — Грег раздраженно рубанул рукой воздух. — Это, конечно, интересно. Но не особенно важно. А важно другое: я не могу позволить себе поставить по полицейскому в каждом ночном клубе этого города с приказом брать под стражу всех парней, которые пытаются заговорить с одинокими подвыпившими девушками. Значит, нам надо узнать про убийцу что-то конкретное. Есть какие-то идеи, гений?

— Парочка, — холодно отозвался Шерлок. — Во-первых, как и любой подражатель, он будет копировать Райли вплоть до одежды. Тот одевался очень строго: черные брюки, темная рубашка. Идеально начищенные ботинки. Он был аккуратен до педантичности. Потому и складывал одежду жертв, хотя это лишняя потеря времени. Не говоря уже о том, что штрих к портрету. Но он просто не мог не сложить, это своего рода пунктик. К тому же, он убивает не любую девушку, с которой встречается и говорит. Помнишь? У каждой жертвы была менструация. По статистике, сколько женщин в таком деликатном состоянии ходят по ночным клубам и каков шанс с первой попытки найти нужную?

— Ничтожно маленький, — пробормотала Салли. — Только мне вообще непонятно, как он о них такое узнает. Не напрямую же спрашивает! Говорю тебе как женщина — я бы точно дала по морде мужику, который подошел бы ко мне в клубе с подобным вопросом. И, разумеется, не стала бы с ним после этого беседовать по душам.

Шерлок пожал плечами.  
— В случае с Райли этот вопрос так и остался невыясненным. Тот отказался говорить, как именно он это узнавал. Газетчики тогда выдвигали версию, что, должно быть, начинал читать свои проповеди не сразу, а вначале все же пытался соблазнить. До дела вряд ли доходило, даже с теми, кто был не прочь, но это самый реальный шанс для него получить нужную информацию.

— В этом есть логика, — Донован нахмурилась. — Газетчики, говоришь? Значит, об этом деле много писали?

— Достаточно, — Холмс скорчил гримасу. — Лично я именно из газет узнал, я же тогда с вами еще не работал.

— Вот так и появляются подражатели, — с тоской проговорил Грег. — Начитается какой-нибудь ублюдок про «подвиги» другого ублюдка и начинает думать, что это круто. Иногда я ловлю себя на мысли, что журналюг надо сажать в тюрьму как соучастников. Без их стремления расписывать все в мельчайших подробностях убийств было бы в разы меньше.

Шерлок в ответ лишь пожал плечами.  
— Как бы там ни было, — заметила Донован, — новый маньяк может быть кем угодно. От неприметного клерка из Сити до моего соседа. В Лондоне больше семи миллионов жителей, половина из них мужчины. Как найти среди них одного?

Грег расстроенно покачал головой.  
— Не знаю. Шерлок, что скажешь? Не можем же мы ждать, пока он снова «отличится»?

Детектив молчал, глядя в одну точку.

— Ну, раз уж у гения нет идей, то будем действовать обычными полицейскими методами, — вздохнул Грег. — Проведем пресс-конференцию, расскажем то, что знаем. Призовем всех молодых женщин быть осторожными и никуда не ходить с незнакомцами. Усложним жизнь этому «наследнику» мертвого маньяка.

Холмс вдруг встрепенулся.  
— Что ты сказал? — напряженным голосом проговорил он. — Повтори!

— Я сказал, что надо призвать женщин к осторожности, они должны знать про опасность и…

— Нет, — Шерлок раздраженно поморщился. — После этого. Повтори, что ты сказал, слово в слово.

— Усложним жизнь этому «наследнику» мертвого маньяка, — на лице Грега появилась растерянность.

Холмс вскочил со стула и принялся ходить по кабинету. Лестрейд замер и сделал знак подчиненным, чтобы не говорили ни слова. Такой отсутствующий взгляд в сочетании с необычайной активностью наблюдался у Шерлока только в одном случае: когда он близок к озарению.

— Вот именно, — проговорил он наконец. — Я все думал, почему именно «Проповедник». Не самый известный маньяк, хоть и жестокий. О таких фильмов не снимают, его забыли через полгода после суда. С чего кому-то грезить о такой сомнительной «славе» и пытаться подражать? Но что, если наш парень связан с ним родственными узами? Тогда все становится понятным!

— Ты хочешь сказать… — начал было Грег. И тут же осекся и покачал головой. — Нет, ерунда. У Райли не было семьи. Согласно досье, он вырос в приюте.

— Ему было около тридцати, — задумчиво проговорил Шерлок. — Мог успеть ребенка завести. Тот как раз сейчас подрос. Представь себе мальчика, который рос без отца и всю жизнь его идеализировал. Как это часто бывает с детьми из неполных семей.

— Это только теория, — Лестрейд скорчил гримасу. — Райли не был женат, и если у него и был внебрачный сын, то об этом ничего неизвестно.

— Мне нужна информация о жизни Райли после приюта и до того, как он начал убивать, — безапелляционно заявил детектив. — Сделай запрос.

— Когда его судили, то уже делали, — Грег говорил с ним тоном, каким увещевают капризного ребенка. — Ничего такого узнать не удалось. У него даже подружки не было.

— Никогда? — Холмс приподнял бровь. — Его никто не бросал, не отвергал… Было бы логично такое предположить, учитывая, что он вдруг принялся мстить женщинам. За что, интересно?

— Я тебе уже сказал, — устало проговорил Лестрейд. — Если такое и было, то сведений об этом нет. Полиция всё же умеет работать. Все, что можно было раскопать о жизни Райли, они раскопали.

— Я знаю, кто мог бы предоставить нам доступ к более подробной информации, — задумчиво проговорил Шерлок. — Вот только не захочет… хотя… Знаешь что, Лестрейд. Поехали со мной!

— Куда? — настороженно поинтересовался Грег. Ехидная ухмылка, которая появилась на лице Холмса, ему откровенно не понравилась.

— Увидишь, — продолжая ухмыляться, проговорил тот. — Здесь недалеко, но по пути я как раз успею ввести тебя в курс дела.

— Скажи мне, что ты везешь меня не к своему брату, — хмуро проговорил Лестрейд, когда они сели в его служебную машину.

— Именно к нему, — Шерлок хмыкнул. — И он, конечно, откажет, ссылаясь на свои важные государственные дела и то, что какой-то там маньяк, к тому же, давно мертвый, ему попросту неинтересен. То есть мне откажет. А вот тебе, возможно, и нет.

— С чего ты это взял? — фыркнул Грег.

— Просто так думаю, — детектив снова ухмыльнулся. — Посмотрим, прав ли я.

— Мне кажется, ты ищешь то, чего нет, — устало проговорил Лестрейд. — Напрасно только побеспокоишь Майкрофта. Он ведь и вправду очень занятой человек.

— Знаю я, чем он сейчас «занят», — раздраженно фыркнул Шерлок. — Сидит в своем клубе, как обычно. В компании таких же мизантропов, как сам. Которые выносят общество других человеческих существ, только когда те молчат. Кстати, Лестрейд. Запомни: в этом месте нельзя произносить ни слова. Иначе смотритель тут же выставит тебя вон.

Они зашли в двери и оказались в холле, выдержанном в старо-английском стиле. Холмс показал Грегу глазами на табличку: «Полная тишина, разговоры запрещены», приложил палец к губам и уверенно двинулся к стойке управляющего. Поприветствовал его кивком, потом достал из кармана ручку и блокнот и написал на странице несколько слов. Тот прочитал и сделал приглашающий жест — проходите, мол.

Грег, стараясь ступать как можно тише, прошел следом за Шерлоком по коридору. Тот двигался уверенно, явно был здесь не первый раз. Они зашли в одну из дверей в глубине дома, детектив тщательно закрыл ее и тихо рассмеялся.

— Можешь уже выдохнуть, Лестрейд. Это комната для посетителей, здесь можно говорить.

— Какое странное место, — Грег поежился. — Тут тихо, как в могиле.

— Даже еще тише, — Шерлок скорчил гримасу. — Это место под стать моему братцу. Идеальное для такого, как он. Тем более что Майкрофт — президент клуба «Диоген» и один из его основателей.

Холмс-старший появился минут через пять. На лице его было написано явное раздражение.  
— Что тебе нужно, Шерлок? — холодно поинтересовался он. И в следующее мгновение заметил Лестрейда. Взгляд его заметно потеплел.  
— Здравствуйте, Грег.

— Грег? — младший брат насмешливо фыркнул. — Ну, надо же…

— Кажется, все, кроме тебя, знают мое имя, — сухо заметил Лестрейд. И обратился к Майкрофту.  
— Простите за вторжение. Я говорил Шерлоку, что не следует вас беспокоить, но он настоял.

— Ваш визит связан с расследованием, которое вы ведете? — ровным голосом спросил старший Холмс. — Две задушенные девушки.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — вскинулся младший.

— Я в курсе почти всего, во что ты ввязываешься, — парировал тот. — Вот только не понимаю, какое отношение это имеет ко мне.

— Никакого, — спокойно ответил Шерлок. — Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты предоставил мне доступ к базам твоего ведомства.

— Всего-то? — Майкрофт удивленно приподнял бровь. — Что так скромно? Может, сразу попросишь подробное досье на всех членов королевской семьи?

— Попросил бы, если бы думал, что кто-то из них связан с убийцей, — детектив сделал вид, что не заметил иронии брата. — Так ты поможешь?

— Даже не подумаю, — ровным голосом отозвался тот. — С чего мне это делать?

— С того, что у нас уже два трупа, — на лице Шерлока появилось очень сложносочиненное выражение. — Не сегодня-завтра пронюхает пресса, начнется истерия и паника. Мне-то безразлично, а вот Лестрейду достанется по полной программе. И от начальства, и от общественности.

— Это точно, — Грег сокрушенно вздохнул. — На самом деле, Майкрофт, я думаю, что ваш брат напрасно обратился к вам. Полиция и так раскопала все, что можно, про жизнь этого маньяка. Простите, что отняли у вас время.

— Возможности полиции ограничены, — Холмс-младший упрямо поджал губы. — В отличие от твоих.

— Что именно вы хотите узнать? — Майкрофт обращался к Лестрейду, нарочно игнорируя слова брата.

— Сам не знаю, — Грег вздохнул. — У Шерлока есть теория, что подражатель может быть связан родственными узами с убийцей, которого он копирует. Возможно, это и не так. Но мы просто не знаем, от чего оттолкнуться в поисках. И любая дополнительная информация была бы для нас бесценной.

— Хорошо, — Майкрофт задумчиво кивнул. — С вами свяжется моя помощница. Скажите ей имя вашего маньяка, и завтра к утру у вас на столе будет вся информация, которую она сможет найти по… нашим каналам.

Проговорив это, он отвернулся, показывая, что разговор окончен. Шерлок просиял и направился к выходу. Не благодаря и не прощаясь. Лестрейд так поступить не мог.

— Спасибо, Майкрофт, — тихо проговорил он, обращаясь к спине, обтянутой элегантным пиджаком.

— Не за что, — не оборачиваясь, бросил тот. — Всего хорошего, Грег. Я позвоню вам в пятницу, как и договаривались.

Когда инспектор тихо удалился, Холмс уселся в кресло и сжал пальцами виски. Его очень сильно беспокоило то, как быстро улетучилось его раздражение, стоило увидеть Лестрейда. Ясно же, что Шерлок его потому и притащил с собой. Он очень ловко дал понять, что именно Грега ждут серьезные неприятности, если Майкрофт откажет в помощи. И тот повелся, не смог отказать.

Лестрейд, определенно, становился серьезной проблемой. И хуже всего было то, что Холмс понятия не имел, как с ней справиться. Заручившись согласием Грега на встречу в следующую пятницу, он дал себе слово до конца недели о нем вообще не думать. Но получалось плохо. До такой степени, что, не далее как сегодня утром, Майкрофт запросил информацию о текущих расследованиях его отдела.

А сейчас вот ничего не мог поделать с радостью от случайной встречи на три дня раньше, чем он рассчитывал. Прикрыв глаза, Холмс восстановил в памяти признательную улыбку, которая появилась на губах Лестрейда, едва он высказал согласие помочь. И тихо выругался, когда в груди потеплело от этого воспоминания.

* * *

— Я так и думал, что тебе он не откажет, — Шерлок довольно усмехнулся. — Это очень интересно.

— Оставь свои дурацкие намеки, — фыркнул Грег.

— А я на что-то намекал? — Холмс закатил глаза. — Не будь наивным. У моего брата нет друзей и никогда не будет. Он в них попросту не нуждается. Однако тебя внезапно начал обхаживать. Напрашивается вывод, что ему от тебя что-то нужно.

— Будь это так, он бы просто сказал, — Лестрейд нахмурился. — Как всегда это делал. А ты не допускаешь мысли, что твой брат просто чувствует себя обязанным? Я поймал пулю из-за твоей неосторожности и стремления вечно лезть на рожон. И, хоть я и сказал ему уже раз тридцать, что он ничего мне не должен… это же Майкрофт. У него может быть свое мнение на сей счет, и ничье чужое он слушать не станет. Просто признательность, ничего больше.

— Ладно, ладно! — детектив вскинул руки, словно объявляя о капитуляции. Однако ехидная ухмылка с его лица никуда не делась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[1] - Viper (англ) - гадюка


	9. This is such a lonely feeling

Остаток недели получился для Грега совершенно сумасшедшим. Информация, предоставленная Майкрофтом, как и предсказывал Шерлок, решила все. Утром в пятницу Джейсон Солт, оказавшийся младшим единокровным братом Роберта Райли, был арестован.

Охота за убийцей и возня с бумагами, неизбежно следовавшая после завершения любого дела, настолько заняли все мысли Лестрейда, что он напрочь забыл про данное Майкрофту обещание. И вспомнил о нем, только когда увидел у выхода из Ярда знакомый черный автомобиль.

— Я решил не отвлекать вас звонками, — сказал Холмс вместо приветствия. — Поздравляю с поимкой маньяка.

— Это все Шерлок, — Грег тепло улыбнулся, забираясь в машину. — А потом с чувством пожал Майкрофту руку. — И вы. Спасибо за помощь.

— Антея была несколько удивлена, получив от вас цветы, — ровным голосом сообщил Холмс.

— Ну, не вам же мне было их посылать, — Лестрейд слегка смутился. — Хотя ваш брат, очевидно, из своей природной вредности, советовал именно так и поступить. Только я даже представить боюсь, как бы вы на такое отреагировали. Самый легкий вариант: что эти цветы потом украсили бы мою свежую могилу.

— Не преувеличивайте, — Холмс улыбнулся одними губами, но взгляд остался холодным. Признаться, букет с запиской от Грега, доставленный на имя его личной помощницы, задел его за живое. Всё же, Антея была красивой женщиной. Не хватало еще, чтобы тот проникся к ней чем-то большим, нежели благодарность.

— Вы так смотрите, что мне кажется, легкой смертью я бы не отделался, — Лестрейд нервно усмехнулся. — Я просто не знал, как еще выразить свою благодарность. Вы ведь совсем не обязаны были…

— Я ничего и не делал, только отдал распоряжение, — сухо сказал Майкрофт. И несколько желчно добавил:  
— А Антея всего лишь выполнила его. Такова ее работа.

— Знаю, — Грег вздохнул. — Если вы считаете, что я позволил себе лишнее, то принесу вашей помощнице извинения. Но без тех документов, что она мне прислала, я ни за что не вышел бы на убийцу так быстро. Еще несколько женщин могли погибнуть, пока мы топтались бы на одном месте.

— Расскажите мне подробности, — попросил Холмс. Разумеется, он их и так знал, просто хотелось отвлечь Лестрейда от мыслей об извинениях. Понадобилось же ему заострить внимание на этом букете! Майкрофт всегда считал проявления ревности уделом глупцов, а вот, поди ж ты, и сам допустил подобную слабость. Рядом с Грегом он вообще совершает одну ошибку за другой. Норбертон догадался о его интересе, Шерлок, явно, тоже. Теперь еще и Антея: после взгляда, которым наградил ее босс, едва принесли эти чертовы цветы. Не зря же букет исчез из приемной в первые же пять минут.

— Вы ведь знаете, как в нашей стране скрывают информацию о родителях детей-отказников, — Грег вздохнул. — Им меняют имя, иногда даже дату рождения. На случай, если такой ребенок попадет в приемную семью, а непутевая мамаша захочет разыскать его и начать предъявлять права. Доступ к этой информации полиции и вправду получить нелегко!

— Я знаю, — сухо заметил Майкрофт. — Заканчивайте уже с благодарностями и переходите к сути дела.

— Мать Райли не хотела этого ребенка, — Лестрейд поморщился. — Беда в том, что она была не Райли, а О'Рил. В семидесятых годах у беременной женщины в Ирландии был только один выход: родить. Она даже из страны выехать не могла, чтобы сделать аборт. Сейчас это тоже сложно, но всё же в Конституцию внесли несколько поправок…

Майкрофт закатил глаза, и Грег смутился.  
— Глупо получается, — пробормотал он. — Я рассказываю нюансы законов, пусть и не английских, человеку, который знает об этом куда больше меня.

— Именно, — Холмс усмехнулся. — Продолжайте.

Лестрейд вздохнул.  
— Шейлу О'Рил бросил парень, коммивояжер из Бирмингема. Она была совсем молоденькой. То ли позора боялась, то ли не хотела напоминаний о неудачном романе… Словом, она собирала какие-то травы, про которые ей еще бабушка рассказывала, заваривала и пыталась вызвать маточное кровотечение. Себя чуть не убила, но от ребенка избавиться не смогла. Когда ее доставили в больницу, не сознавалась до последнего: ведь то, что она делала, в Ирландии тоже считается противозаконным и карается тюрьмой. Я видел ее медицинскую карту. До самых родов Шейлу держали в госпитале, кровотечение не останавливалось. В итоге ей сделали кесарево на седьмом месяце. Сына спасли, а мать нет.

Грег содрогнулся и пробормотал:  
— Дикие у них законы!

— Согласен, — Майкрофт задумчиво кивнул. — И это отвечает на вопрос, почему Райли убивал только тех женщин, у которых было кровотечение. Разумеется, он как-то узнал о судьбе матери?

— Это из области догадок, — Лестрейд болезненно скривился. — Родня Шейлы не захотела забирать ребенка, и его отправили в Англию к отцу мальчика. Тот от сына тоже отказался, в итоге Роберт О'Рил, ставший Райли, вырос в приюте Бирмингема. Как именно он узнал, кто была его мать и как пыталась от него избавиться еще до рождения, теперь уже не выяснишь. Джейсон Солт так и не признал незаконного сына и к тому моменту, когда тот вышел из приюта, уже женился и завел законного — Джейсона-младшего. Тем не менее, многое говорит о том, что Роберт всё же разыскал отца. Потому что тот погиб при невыясненных обстоятельствах как раз, когда Райли покинул приют.

— Разумеется, никому и в голову не пришло его подозревать, — спокойно констатировал Майкрофт. — Ведь об их родстве никто не знал.

— Точно, — Грег поморщился. — Но жена Солта наверняка была в курсе. Шерлок нашел соседку, которая рассказала, что после гибели мужа та частенько выпивала. И тогда начинала орать на собственного сына, обвиняя его в том, что в нем течет «дурная кровь». С чего бы, если она не знала, что у мужа был еще один сын, который вырос отцеубийцей и серийным маньяком.

— Вероятно, однажды в пьяных откровениях поведала и Джейсону-младшему об этом, — согласился Майкрофт. — Сама сделала его подражателем.

— Нам еще предстоит провести допросы, — Лестрейд закусил губу. — Но, скорее всего, так и было.

Он смущенно улыбнулся и спросил:  
— Я вас не слишком утомил? Шерлок говорил, что вам совершенно неинтересно слушать о работе полиции. А я тут…

— Грег, — Майкрофт задумчиво посмотрел ему в глаза. — Сознаюсь: как правило, мне действительно неинтересно. Особенно, в изложении Шерлока. Но мне понравилось слушать, как рассказываете о своей работе вы.

Проговорив это, он понял, что даже не солгал. Правда, ему понравилось не столько слушать Лестрейда, сколько смотреть на него. В отличие от брата, которого волновали только загадки, Грег беспокоился за людей. Он так откровенно сочувствовал и давно умершей Шейле О'Рил, и всем прочим жертвам этой истории, что его рассказ получался живым и эмоциональным. А сам инспектор представал необыкновенно… человечным. Способным понять, пропустить через себя чужую боль. Майкрофт такого не умел, и потому эта способность Грега казалась ему почти сверхъестественной.

— Просто я знаю за собой такой грех, — Лестрейд скорчил огорченную гримасу. — Не могу отключаться. Даже с друзьями всегда думаю и говорю о работе.

— Вы только что причислили меня к своим друзьям? — Майкрофт приподнял бровь.

На скулах Грега появились алые пятна.  
— Опрометчиво, да? Но я простой «бобби» и всегда говорю, что думаю. Вы всего за неделю дважды очень серьезно помогли мне. Знаете, когда вдруг находишь поддержку в человеке, от которого ее никогда не ожидал… Словом, мне трудно игнорировать чувство приязни, которое вы у меня вызываете.

— Рад, если это так, — Холмс деликатно коснулся его плеча.

Лестрейд смущенно улыбнулся.  
— А куда мы едем? — наконец поинтересовался он.

Майкрофт пожал плечами.  
— Понятия не имею, — сознался он. — Я отдал распоряжение шоферу просто покатать нас по центру. В ожидании, что вы сами решите, куда хотите пойти.

— Я? — Грег изумленно захлопал глазами.

— Почему нет? — Холмс снова улыбнулся. — Любое место, куда я мог бы вас пригласить, показалось бы вам не менее неуютным, чем Шоскомб. Не хочу снова подвергать вас испытаниям. Так что выбирайте сами.

— И подвергнуть испытанию вас? — Лестрейд криво улыбнулся. — Майкрофт, моя фантазия не простирается дальше третьесортных пабов. Там душно, полно народу, а в пятницу вообще мест нет, потому все просто берут пиво и торчат на улице перед входом. Для меня такая обстановка привычна, но вы… Да еще в этом костюме! На вас там все будут пялиться, как на инопланетянина!

Холмс невольно содрогнулся от нарисованной картинки.

— Может, просто в парк? — Грег слабо улыбнулся. — Купим пива и посидим на свежем воздухе. Погода отличная.

— Собираетесь нарушать закон? — Майкрофт хмыкнул. — Алкоголь в общественном месте…

— Никакого нарушения, если не демонстрировать, что именно мы пьем, — Лестрейд подмигнул. — Просто уберем банки в бумажные пакеты.

— Ну, что же… — Холмс мученически вздохнул. — Как скажете.

Он опустил перегородку и обратился к водителю.  
— Какой из парков тут ближе всего?

— Сент-Джеймский, сэр, — отозвался шофер. Грег беззвучно фыркнул: выходит, они просто кружили по одним и тем же улицам почти полчаса? Раз все еще находятся неподалеку от Скотланд-Ярда.

— Хорошо, — Майкрофт сухо кивнул. — Отвезите нас туда.

По пути Грег попросил остановить у бара и выскочил из машины на пару минут, чтобы купить несколько банок пива. А потом уверенно повел Майкрофта к своему любимому дереву, куда по молодости частенько сбегал из участка, чтобы спастись от летней жары. Критически оглядел дорогие брюки Холмса, покачал головой и снял пиджак, расстилая его на траве.

— Мою одежду сложно чем-то испортить, — пояснил он. — В отличие от вашей.

Майкрофт наградил его совершенно нечитаемым взглядом. Однако спорить не стал, уселся, аккуратно расправил брюки и прислонился спиной к толстому древесному стволу. Грег плюхнулся рядом прямо на траву и вручил ему банку пива.

— Это только на первый взгляд кажется полной дикостью, — смеясь, проговорил он. — Большинство лондонцев летом так отдыхают. Не у всех же есть загородные резиденции. Расслабьтесь, Майкрофт.

* * *

Три месяца спустя Холмс-старший не без легкой досады осознавал, что Грег каким-то образом превратился в неотъемлемую часть его мира. Он уже давно перестал убеждать себя, что дело только в физическом влечении. Даже мысли Майкрофта о нем изменились. Теперь он представлял не столько жаркие эротические сцены, сколько спокойные разговоры по душам, мягкую улыбку Грега и чувство необыкновенной легкости в его обществе. Признаться себе, что хочет от Лестрейда много большего, чем постель, Майкрофту было нелегко. Но как иначе объяснить, что за столько времени он так и не решился на что-то серьезнее рукопожатия?

Сначала уговаривал себя, что спешкой испортит все дело, разрушит хрупкую гармонию, которая установилась у них с Грегом. А терять ее до дрожи не хотелось. Потом просто перестал об этом думать. Всего лишь получал удовольствие от их регулярных встреч, совместных прогулок и ужинов по пятницам, которые, с наступлением осенних дождей, перенеслись с улицы в закрытые помещения. Грег уже не чувствовал себя настолько неловко, когда Майкрофт вел его в хороший ресторан или свой элитный клуб. Правда, всё равно каждый раз старался этого избежать. Пару раз даже затаскивал Холмса на ужин к себе домой, угощая собственной нехитрой стряпней.

Майкрофт улыбнулся этому воспоминанию. Лестрейд умел готовить только самые простые блюда, но понимание, что он вообще встал к плите ради него, и что, не будь здесь Холмса, попросту удовольствовался бы разогретой в микроволновке пиццей, вызывало странное чувство… благодарности? Нет, наверное, у этого чувства было другое название, просто Майкрофт пока не мог его подобрать.

Будь Майкрофт сторонним наблюдателем, по таким симптомам он давно уже поставил бы совершенно однозначный диагноз. Но речь шла о нем самом, и потому он все еще пытался вывернуться, даже мысленно не произнося слова, которым подобное отношение было принято называть.

Это было нечто из разряда того, что Холмс всегда себе запрещал. И именно запретность делала его общение с Грегом еще более желанным. Хорошо, по крайней мере, что тот даже не догадывался, насколько тяжело Майкрофту освободить один вечер в неделю, чтобы не отказываться от их пятничных встреч. И что в те пару раз, когда ему все-таки не удалось вырваться, он чувствовал себя по-настоящему несчастным.

— Столик в ресторане заказан, сэр, как вы и распорядились, — раздался из селектора ровный голос Антеи.

— Благодарю, — Майкрофт слегка поморщился. Личная помощница не могла не заметить, что раз в неделю ее босс откладывает все дела. Конечно, Антее бы и в голову не пришло эту причуду начальства как-то прокомментировать, но она понимала. Хотя бы потому, что, занимаясь расписанием его встреч и переговоров, ни разу за прошедшие месяцы не назначила чего-то важного на пятничный вечер.

Майкрофт посмотрел на часы и позволил себе расслабленно откинуться в кресле. На сегодня больше ничего не запланировано. Значит, самой главной проблемой остается убедить Грега, что раз уж Холмс сам выбрал ресторан, то именно ему и следует заплатить по счету. Несмотря на доверительность и искренность, которая их теперь связывала, Лестрейд все еще проявлял жесткую принципиальность в подобных вопросах.

* * *

— А ты в курсе, что это так не работает? — ехидно поинтересовался Шерлок.

— Что не работает? — рассеянно спросил Грег.

— Если гипнотизировать взглядом стрелку часов, она не будет двигаться быстрее, — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Ты не знал?

— К чему ты мне это говоришь? — Лестрейд нахмурился.

Холмс усмехнулся.  
— Впервые за много лет я вижу человека, который не просто способен терпеть общество моего брата, а еще и почти подпрыгивает от нетерпения, ожидая встречи с ним.

— Шерлок, — Грег глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь не сорваться. — Может, ты и думаешь, что непримиримая вражда с братом, который, между прочим, постоянно заботится о тебе, это очень круто. Но твоя привычка говорить гадости в его адрес начинает меня злить.

— Ну и злись, кто тебе не дает, — Холмс закатил глаза. — Мои отношения с Майкрофтом тебя не касаются. Лучше о своих подумай. Например, почему по пятницам ты всегда особенно тщательно выбрит и одет в свой лучший костюм. А еще повязываешь этот кошмарный галстук, который надеваешь только на пресс-конференции, когда есть вероятность, что тебя будут фотографировать. Даже Андерсон это уже заметил.

— Ну, ты же знаешь своего брата, — Грег фыркнул. — Ему в любой момент может прийти в голову блажь потащить меня в какое-нибудь пафосное место.

— Значит, дело вовсе не в том, что ты стараешься произвести на него впечатление?

— Зачем? — Лестрейд искренне удивился. — Что ему за дело до того, как я выгляжу? И вообще, он ведь не женщина, с чего мне думать о том, чтобы ему понравиться?

— Будь Майкрофт женщиной, ты, надо полагать, уже пел бы серенады под его окном, — ехидно проговорил Шерлок. — Или что там еще делают влюбленные придурки?

— Ну и бред! — Грег откровенно возмутился. — Мы просто друзья.

Детектив усмехнулся.  
— В отличие от Майкрофта, у которого никогда не было друзей, у тебя они были. И ты перед встречей хоть с кем из них так нервничал? Или старался принарядиться? Или не выпускал из рук телефон, ожидая звонка? Я тебя десять лет знаю, и ни разу за тобой подобного не замечал.

— Допустим, — Лестрейд закусил губу. — И что с того?

— Да ничего, — Холмс пожал плечами. — Просто подумай об этом.

— Да тут и думать нечего, — вздохнул Грег. — Твой брат ведь не то, что прочие мои друзья. Он слишком умен для меня. И я каждый раз боюсь его разочаровать, сказать какую-нибудь глупость. Конечно, я нервничаю. А кто на моем месте не стал бы?

Едва Лестрейд закончил фразу, на его телефон пришло сообщение. Прочитав которое, он не смог сдержать счастливой улыбки. Шерлок ехидно рассмеялся.

* * *

— Зайти не хочешь? — спросил Грег, когда машина Холмса остановилась напротив его дома. — Выпьем чего-нибудь. Я имею в виду: если только у тебя прямо сейчас нет важных государственных дел.

— Нет, — Майкрофт хмыкнул и скопировал тон Лестрейда. — Я имею в виду, ничего важного нет. И я с удовольствием зайду, если ты считаешь это приемлемым.

— Ну, ты ведь и раньше был у меня дома, — Грег пожал плечами.

— Уже поздно, — Холмс щелкнул крышечкой карманных часов. — Ты уверен?

— Завтра выходной, — Грег закатил глаза. Ох уж этот Майкрофт! Во всем блюдет этикет, даже смешно! Поздно, надо же! Завтра никуда идти не надо, так почему они не могут пообщаться подольше?

Счастье еще, что невозможный брат Шерлока даже не догадывается, как Лестрейд чуть ли не дни считает, оставшиеся до следующей пятницы.  
Он и так частенько выглядит в глазах Майкрофта полным идиотом.

— Хорошо, — Холмс почему-то внимательно вглядывался в его лицо. — Я зайду ненадолго.

Грег просиял и толкнул дверцу машины. Майкрофт задержался, чтобы отдать распоряжение водителю подождать его, и они вместе направились к квартире Лестрейда.

Первым делом Грег, морщась, развязал осточертевший за день галстук и расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке. Холмс приподнял бровь, заставив Лестрейда фыркнуть.

— У меня дома не Букингемский дворец, — Грег легонько хлопнул гостя по плечу. — Официоз не обязателен. Расслабься, мы же отдыхаем.

Майкрофт ухмыльнулся и ослабил узел на собственном галстуке. Чуть-чуть. Лестрейд лишь покачал головой, протягивая ему стакан, в который на два пальца налил виски. Из особой бутылки, которую подарили коллеги на Рождество, а он приберегал для гостей. Слегка прикоснулся к краю его стакана собственным.

— У меня есть тост, — улыбаясь, произнес он. — За того шпиона, который в меня стрелял. Если бы не он, моя жизнь не стала бы такой интересной.

— Вот уж за него я точно пить не буду, — Майкрофт откровенно поморщился. — Как и за ранение, что он тебе нанес. Так что давай лучше просто — за тебя.

Холмс отсалютовал Грегу бокалом и сделал глоток. Сам Лестрейд лишь слегка пригубил. Подумав, что вина за ужином и так было многовато. Что-то он расслабился и несет чушь. Мало того, что чуть не силой затащил Майкрофта в гости, так еще и болтает без умолку. 

— Кстати, о том инциденте, — Холмс отвел взгляд. — Я смотрел твою медицинскую карту. Тебе грудную клетку чуть ли не из кусочков собирали…

Он вздохнул и почти шепотом спросил:  
— Шрамов много осталось?

Лестрейд поморщился.  
— Скажи, а говорить об этом обязательно?

— Нет, — Майкрофт по-прежнему внимательно изучал свои руки. — Просто… я хотел бы увидеть.

— Зачем тебе? — Грег искренне удивился. — Зрелище отвратительное, если честно. Я сам стараюсь не смотреть.

На лице Холмса появилась такая болезненная гримаса, что Лестрейду стало стыдно. Ясно же, Майкрофт до сих пор переживает, что его, Грега, подстрелили из-за Шерлока. Чего доброго, все еще носится с идеей как-то компенсировать случившееся.

— Да брось, это я так просто сказал, — Грег осторожно накрыл его руку своей. — Я совершенно не парюсь по поводу парочки лишних отметин на теле. У меня их столько за карьеру накопилось… Одним шрамом больше, одним меньше.

Холмс продолжал молчать. И выглядел при этом отнюдь не довольным.

— Да ладно тебе, Майкрофт, — Грег вздохнул. — Можно подумать, тебе нужно мое разрешение. Как будто мы оба не знаем, что приди тебе в голову такая фантазия, ты сможешь детально изучить каждый дюйм моей кожи. Будешь лучше меня знать всё про мои шрамы. И от пуль, и от ножевых, и от драк с парнями в юности… Даже о том, который я получил, когда в пять лет упал коленкой на стекло.

Он сказал это, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Но Холмс, как ни странно, только еще больше напрягся. Выражение его лица было нечитаемым, как и всегда, но взгляд вдруг сделался настолько острым, что Лестрейда невольно бросило в дрожь.

— Я могу — что? — ровным голосом поинтересовался он.

Грег только фыркнул.  
— Я тебя умоляю! Слушай, Майкрофт, я привык считать тебя другом. Но это не значит, что я внезапно забыл о твоих обычных методах. Так что не делай вид, что постеснялся бы подкупить или запугать моего лечащего врача. Или штатного ярдовского. Вот он точно может тебе слить видеозапись любого из ежегодных медосмотров. Где я полчаса стою перед медиками в одних плавках, и меня изучают со всех сторон.

На губах у Холмса на мгновение мелькнула грустная улыбка.  
— Мог бы, — сознался он.

Проговорив это, он снова уставился на свои руки. Лестрейд вздохнул, сдаваясь.

— Тебе это зачем-то надо? — хмуро проговорил он, расстегивая рубашку. — Ладно, смотри. Но только если это опять из-за угрызений совести, то прекрати. И вообще, ты…

Он осекся, поняв, что Майкрофт уставился на него очень странным взглядом. Почти голодным. А потом он вдруг поднялся, отставив стакан, и шагнул к Грегу. Протянул руку, обвел контур самого большого и уродливого шрама, едва касаясь кончиком пальца. Судорожно выдохнул и закрыл глаза.

— Так страшно? — Лестрейд нервно хмыкнул. От легкого, почти невесомого прикосновения Холмса по коже побежали мурашки.

— Еще хуже, — глухо проговорил тот, не открывая глаз. — Я знал, что ты едва не умер. Но одно дело, когда тебе это говорят, и другое — видеть самому.

— Обошлось же, — Грег с удивлением понял, что голос звучит хрипло. От столь откровенно проявленного беспокойства за его скромную персону внезапно засосало под ложечкой.

А Майкрофт еще раз судорожно вздохнул... и вдруг шагнул ближе. Прижал раскрытую ладонь к груди Лестрейда и потянулся губами к его губам.

Шок Грега от этого поступка был так силен, что первые несколько мгновений он даже не понимал, как следует на такое реагировать. Просто впал в ступор, ощущая, как чужие губы настойчиво прижимаются к собственным, пытаясь их раздвинуть, как дрожащие пальцы гладят его по груди, а вторая рука с силой сжимает плечо.

Потом изумление уступило место ярости. Выругавшись, Лестрейд дернулся назад, отстраняясь, и одновременно врезал Холмсу кулаком под ребра. Почти без замаха, но кипевшая в нем обида и злость не позволили соразмерить силу удара. Майкрофт охнул, его колени подломились, и он, скорчившись, рухнул на пол.

Грег уставился на поверженное воплощение британского правительства расширенными от шока глазами. Потрясение от случившегося было настолько сильно, что он даже не додумался помочь Холмсу подняться. Просто стоял и смотрел, как тот, морщась от боли, принял сначала сидячее положение, а потом с трудом встал на ноги.

— Грег, — сдавленно пробормотал Майкрофт. — Я…

Звук его голоса помог Лестрейду «отмереть».  
— Что это за хрень? — не скрывая злости, прорычал он. — На кой черт тебе понадобились подобные извращения? Я что, педик, по-твоему?

От этих слов Холмс дернулся, словно его ударили. Но всего мгновение спустя его лицо стало абсолютно каменным.

— Прошу меня простить, старший детектив-инспектор, — сухо проговорил он. После чего развернулся и ушел. Нет, даже не ушел — удалился. Держа спину настолько прямо, словно покидал не скромное жилище полицейского, а, как минимум, Палату Лордов.

— Блядь! — выдохнул Грег, падая на стул и хватаясь за голову. – Что, мать его так, это вообще было?!

Он, обычный полицейский, треснул со всей дури человека, который фактически управляет страной. А до того… Черт возьми, Майкрофт в самом деле его поцеловал?! Бред какой, подобное вообще в голове не укладывается.

— Наверное, я все-таки слишком много выпил, — безнадежно пробормотал Грег. — А в вино мне какой-нибудь наркотик подмешали. Проснусь завтра с дикой головной болью и пойму, что это был просто кошмар.

Сказал и тут же горько рассмеялся. Подмешали в вино, которое выбирал лично Майкрофт Холмс? Вот уж чего точно быть не может…

А то, что Майкрофт поцеловал его, может?

Дрожащими руками Грег дотянулся до стакана и выпил виски одним глотком. Потом налил себе еще двойную порцию и снова выпил. Горло обожгло, в груди разлилось приятное тепло. Но в голову алкоголь ударять не спешил. Адреналин, кипевший в крови, просто не позволял Лестрейду опьянеть.

— Я не должен сейчас пытаться понять это, — пробормотал Грег, снова сжимая голову ладонями. — Просто подожду следующей встречи. Мы спокойно поговорим, у него, без сомнения, найдется разумное объяснение. Это же Майкрофт, они у него всегда есть. Абсолютно на всё.

* * *

Один из самых влиятельных людей в мире откинулся на спинку сиденья, закрыл глаза и стиснул кулаки с такой силой, что ногти вонзились в ладони.

— Какой же я идиот! — беззвучно пробормотал он.

Под ребрами пульсировала боль. Грег здорово его приложил. Хорошо хоть не по лицу. Объяснить происхождение такого синяка было бы довольно сложно. У Майкрофта была чувствительная кожа и очень хрупкие сосуды. Синяки появлялись на нем словно сами по себе, про половину из них он и сам не мог сказать, откуда они взялись. Сейчас, наверное, вся левая сторона живота черно-фиолетовая. Судя по тому, какую сильную боль он испытывает при любом неосторожном движении.

Впрочем, физическую боль старший Холмс отлично умел терпеть. В отличие от другой, которая рвала грудь в клочья, мешая дышать. Он пропустил момент, когда встречи с добродушным и искренним инспектором перестали быть расчетливой попыткой соблазнения и начали приносить удовольствие сами по себе. Общение без масок, возможность себя отпустить, расслабиться… Сколько лет у Майкрофта не было такого человека! Да и был ли он вообще когда-нибудь?

— Я давно знал, что не стоит и пробовать, — тоскливо проговорил Холмс. — Ясно же было, что ничего не выйдет.

Он попытался вспомнить, когда именно начал убеждать себя, что лучше им с Грегом продолжать быть просто друзьями. Вспоминалось плохо. Должно быть, потому, что для самого Майкрофта все разумные доводы в пользу такого решения оставались лишь словами. Идущими от мозга, но не затрагивающими души. Дожил! Выходит, он перестал во всем полагаться на разум, начал искать в себе какую-то мифическую душу?

А если ее нет, то что же тогда так болит сейчас?

Холмс тяжело вздохнул, признаваясь себе, что попросту не желал верить в безнадежность отношений с Грегом. Продолжал надеяться, хотя вопиющая гетеросексуальность Лестрейда прямо-таки бросалась в глаза. Должно быть, эта глупая надежда, которую никак не удавалось в себе убить, и привела к ошибке, что он сегодня совершил.

— Грег, — пробормотал Майкрофт, ощущая, как это имя разливается горечью по губам. — Что же я натворил?

Теперь даже и о дружбе думать нечего. Лестрейд высказал свое отношение предельно понятно. Майкрофт закусил губу и усилием воли взял под контроль бурю чувств. А потом открыл глаза.

— Что же, — сухо проговорил он. — Значит, так тому и быть.

* * *

В следующую пятницу Майкрофт не позвонил и не написал. Грег, который всю неделю не находил себе места, прождал на работе до позднего вечера. Но сам набрать номер не решился: кто знает, чем он сейчас занят? Может, у него переговоры, от успеха которых зависит судьба всей Европы.

Он успокаивал себя мыслью, что такое ведь уже было. Правда, тогда Холмс все-таки присылал сообщения, извиняясь за отмененную встречу. Но он предупреждал, что однажды может неожиданно уехать из страны на некоторое время. Мало ли, что случилось! Может, проблема, требующая внимания Майкрофта, была такой срочной, что он и не вспомнил, какой сегодня день.

— Ничего, — пробормотал Грег, собирая в портфель бумаги, с которыми собирался поработать в выходные. — Уверен, скоро он даст о себе знать.

Однако прошла еще пятница, а потом еще одна. Наконец Лестрейд все же не выдержал и позвонил. Трубка отозвалась оглушительной тишиной. Ни гудков, ни даже автоинформатора, сообщающего, что абонент недоступен.

Грег впервые в жизни поймал себя на мысли, что мечтает о запутанном убийстве, которое свалилось бы на его отдел. Тогда появится Шерлок и, может быть, скажет что-то, проясняющее исчезновение Майкрофта. За прошедшие три недели Холмс-младший заглядывал в Ярд несколько раз — узнать, нет ли чего интересного. Но обычная полицейская рутина вызывала у него только раздосадованную гримасу, и он не задерживался даже на пару минут.

Спрашивать напрямую Грег боялся. Во-первых, дела Холмса-старшего были слишком важными и секретными, чтобы говорить о них. А во-вторых, Шерлок снова начал бы глумиться, делая дурацкие намеки.

Вспомнив их последний разговор о Майкрофте, Лестрейд болезненно скривился. Мог ли старший брат сделать те же выводы, что и младший, и попросту решить, что Грег хочет от него не дружбы, а чего-то другого? Выходит, он сам спровоцировал тот дикий поступок.

— Надо поговорить с ним, объяснить… — пробормотал Лестрейд себе под нос, меряя шагами собственный кабинет. — Сказать, что это недоразумение. Что он мне, кончено, нравится. Черт, даже больше, чем просто нравится! Но совсем не в том смысле. И нам вовсе не надо…

Убийство действительно случилось. В третью по счету субботу с тех пор, как Майкрофт исчез. Телефонный звонок поднял Грега с постели, где он провел бессонную ночь, изводя себя невеселыми мыслями. Третья суббота, следующая за третьей пятницей. И когда это он начал отсчитывать дни своей жизни таким образом?

— Простите, что беспокою в выходной, — проговорил в трубку незнакомый дежурный сержант. — Этим делом следовало бы заняться инспектору Диммоку, но я не смог ему дозвониться.

— Буду через двадцать минут, — отозвался Грег, поспешно помчавшись в душ.

А уже в машине, по пути до места преступления, набрал сообщение Шерлоку. Пусть издевается над тупостью полиции, глумится над самим Лестрейдом. Лишь бы узнать, что с Майкрофтом все в порядке. И что его молчание не означает чего-нибудь непоправимого.

В одной из подворотен Кэмдена, где и был найден труп, Грега встретила хмурая Донован. Сообщила, что ребята в Ярде уже пробили отпечатки жертвы по базе. Его звали Шерман Хайнс, двадцать девять лет, по молодости привлекался за уличную драку. Больше на него ничего нет, если не считать нескольких штрафов за неправильную парковку.

— Обычный клерк, — она поморщилась. — И кому только понадобилось его… _так_?

Через мгновение Лестрейд и сам увидел, как это — _так_. И невольно содрогнулся. Хайнс буквально плавал в луже крови, его правая рука валялась в паре ярдов от тела, обе ноги были переломаны, так, что наружу торчали вывороченное кости. А горло было разрезано от уха до уха.

— Садист какой-то поработал, — пробормотал Грег.

— Или расчетливый тип, который хотел, чтобы ты так думал, — раздался за спиной голос Шерлока. А потом он посмотрел на тело и скривился. — Нет, беру свои слова назад. Определенно садист! Все повреждения нанесены при жизни жертвы. Этого парня сначала покалечили и лишь потом убили.

— Орал он, должны быть, знатно, — глухо проговорила Донован. — И как это никто не услышал?

— За этой стеной павильоны рынка, они ночью не работают, — Грег вздохнул. — Некому было слышать.

— Да, но не только, — заметил Холмс, который разглядывал в лупу лицо Хайнса. — Гематомы по обе стороны рта. Здесь был кляп, который удерживался тряпкой, туго обвязанной вокруг головы. Вдавившись в кожу, она и оставила эти следы.

— Как думаешь, этот убийца — псих? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Имеешь в виду, в медицинском смысле? — Шерлок поморщился. — Очень может быть. Но не поручусь.

— Инспектор, я сделаю запрос в психиатрические клиники, — тут же вклинилась в разговор Донован. — Вдруг у них сбегал кто? Надо проверить.

— Проверь, Салли, отчего нет, — Холмс усмехнулся. — Правда, на мой взгляд, это будет пустая потеря времени.

Она лишь фыркнула в ответ и удалилась к машине, чтобы запросить нужную информацию по рации из участка.

— Я только хочу верить, что он не войдет во вкус, — Грег с надеждой посмотрел на Шерлока. — Что думаешь?

— Подожди немного и узнаешь, — огрызнулся тот. И, разглядев гримасу на лице Лестрейда, хмыкнул. — Не жди от меня готовой версии, ее пока нет. Никаких подобных убийств в прошлом я припомнить не могу. Так что, как и ты, могу отталкиваться лишь от того, что вижу здесь.

— Тогда давай в деталях: что именно ты видишь?

— Что некий парень, по виду мелкий конторский служащий, на свою беду нарвался на кого-то очень сердитого. И, скорее всего, этот кто-то был с ним знаком. Они приехали в Кэмден на одной машине, не особенно чистой. Причем убитый не сидел за рулем.

— Откуда ты…

— Следы грязи на левой штанине, — скучным тоном пояснил Шерлок. — Вылезая из автомобиля, он первой выставил наружу левую ногу и случайно обтер грязь с кузова. Сиди он за рулем, пятно было бы на правой ноге.

— Но почему ты решил, что они приехали вместе? — уточнил Грег. — Он ведь мог оказаться здесь по собственным делам и встретить убийцу случайно.

— Потому что в начале этого переулка на обочине четко отпечатались следы шин, — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Только одна машина, Лестрейд. Легковая. И из нее вышли двое, они шагали бок о бок. Две цепочки следов, и всего одна в обратном направлении. Спортивная обувь, скорее всего, кроссовки. Размер десять с половиной. Вторые следы, которые не возвращаются к машине, оставлены модельными туфлями. Именно их мы видим на ногах жертвы.

— Хорошо, — Грег нахмурился. — То есть, они шли рядом и мирно беседовали, а потом один просто набросился на другого, заткнул кляпом рот и принялся ломать ноги и отрывать руку? Так получается?

Холмс поманил Лестрейда за собой и продемонстрировал ему мешанину следов в десяти ярдах от тела.

— Твои ребята тут уже изрядно потоптались, — желчно проговорил он. — Но основное мне ясно. Видишь, если присмотреться, именно здесь кроссовки отстали от ботинок и замерли на месте. Возможно, он наклонился, делая вид, что завязывает шнурок. Следующие два шага следы убийцы накладываются на следы жертвы, а потом…

— Только кроссовки, — выдохнул Лестрейд, вглядевшись в то, на что указывал Шерлок. — Ударил он его, что ли?

— Логично это предположить, учитывая, что на затылке убитого есть довольно заметная шишка, — фыркнул Холмс. — Полагаю, вырубил, но упасть не дал. Следов падения не видно. И последние несколько ярдов просто пронес на руках. Бросив на землю там, где мы его, в итоге, и нашли. Наверняка, именно тогда он и заткнул ему рот. И, с большой долей вероятности, сломал как минимум одну ногу. Жертва пришла в себя от боли, но будучи уже совершенно беспомощной.

— Ты так спокойно это описываешь, что дрожь берет, — Донован подошла сзади и тоже присмотрелась к следам. — Всегда знала, что ты псих, Холмс!

А потом повернулась к Грегу.  
— Никаких инцидентов в психбольницах в последние дни, инспектор. Все пациенты на своих местах.

— Это было бы слишком просто, — Шерлок поморщился. — Да и потом, будь обладатель кроссовок сбежавшим психом, с чего бы нашему клерку ехать с ним в Кэмден и гулять чуть ли не под ручку по безлюдному в вечерний час переулку?

— Ладно, — Грег болезненно скривился. — Та версия была глупой. Какова твоя?

— Они были знакомы, Лестрейд, — Холмс ухмыльнулся. — Начинай искать отсюда. А я пока покопаю кое-что по своим каналам.

— Ты что, снова собрался… — начал было Грег, но Шерлок не дал ему договорить.

— Нет, — отрезал он. — У меня есть и другие источники информации. Я позвоню, когда что-то узнаю.

И удалился, к немалому разочарованию Грега, не прибавив больше ни слова.

— Ладно, — тот тяжело вздохнул. — Упаковывайте тело, и поедем в участок.


	10. Our destinies are choosing our ways

— Никаких идей, — тоскливо проговорил Грег сутки спустя. — Этот парень совершенно никому не мешал. Я поднял даже то давнее дело о драке. Потерпевший, арабский эмигрант Джаухар Азим, признал на допросе, что сам спровоцировал английских парней, плюнув в их сторону и обозвав собаками. Побили его изрядно, конечно. Но дело закрыли, когда перед депортацией Азим забрал свое заявление.

— Вдруг решил отомстить спустя столько лет, — Донован нахмурилась. — Может, его допросить?

— Не получится, — Грег скорчил гримасу. — Джаухар Азим мертв, стал жертвой теракта три года назад. У себя на родине.

— А что фрик? — с надеждой спросила Салли. — Ничего не раскопал?

— Даже не появлялся с тех пор, как ушел с места преступления, — Лестрейд поморщился. — Может, у него и есть что-то новое, но пока сам не явится и не расскажет… Ты же его знаешь!

— Ещё бы! — она скорчила гримасу. — Для него это все игрушки, он не должен, как мы, разрываться на Юнион Джек.

— Перестань, — Грег закатил глаза. — Он помогает, чем может, хотя и не обязан. Уверен, что как только…

Договорить Лестрейд не успел. Дверь резко распахнулась, и в кабинет почти бегом ворвался Шерлок.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что проверил, — выпалил он вместо приветствия. 

— Озвучь, — устало проговорил Грег. — А я подумаю, нужно это _мне_ или нет.

— Я был неправ, — Холмс поджал губы. — Они приехали не на машине убийцы, а на такси. Один из бездомных, который ночует возле рынка, описал мне автомобиль. Не черный кэб, иначе я сразу опознал бы следы по расстоянию между шинами и характерному рисунку протектора. Обычная легковушка, какие используют частные службы такси. Ральф сказал, серебристая. Ни номеров, ни марки он не рассмотрел.

— Да уж, это было бы слишком большой удачей, — Лестрейд закусил губу. — Но, может, твой парень видел убийцу?

— И тут не повезло, — в голосе Шерлока не слышалось ни малейшей досады. — Ты же понимаешь, эти ребята не любят показываться на глаза. Увидев свет фар, Ральф забился поглубже в подворотню. Сказал только, что один парень был невысокий и в плаще, а второй — здоровяк в кожаной куртке и с массивной тростью. Вроде, чуть позже он слышал сдавленные крики, но тем более решил не высовываться.

— В этом городе никому ни до кого нет дела, — Донован поморщилась. — В нескольких ярдах от него зверски убивали человека, а он даже не почесался.

— Бродяги не стремятся вмешиваться, это правда, — равнодушно заметил Холмс. — И кто их за это осудит? Если бы того же Ральфа кто-то избивал даже средь бела дня, любой добропорядочный обыватель, вроде Шермана Хайнса, просто прошел бы мимо.

— И что нам, в таком случае, дают показания этого свидетеля? — скептически поинтересовался Грег. — То, что убийца здоровяк, мы и так могли догадаться. По размеру обуви и ширине шага. И по тому, что он буквально вырвал жертве руку из сустава.

— Такси, — равнодушно проговорил Холмс. — Этого мало? И еще тот факт, что убийца был без машины. Предположу, что он живет в шаговой доступности от места преступления. Не мог же он буквально растерзать Хайнса и при этом не запачкаться? И куда бы он подался, весь залитый кровью? Мог, конечно, припрятать собственный автомобиль где-то поблизости. Но я, на всякий случай, проверил соседние улицы. Там только частные парковочные места, принадлежащие жильцам окрестных домов. И по ночам они буквально все заняты. Не среди дороги же он машину ставил, верно?

— В этом есть логика, — Лестрейд сдвинул брови, размышляя. — Я сделаю запрос по частным фирмам такси, может, удастся найти водителя, который вез эту парочку в Кэмден. Что до второго факта… Даже если ты прав, то как нам это поможет?

— Пока никак, просто запомни на будущее.

С этими словами Шерлок удалился. Грег беззвучно вздохнул и заставил себя выкинуть из головы все лишние мысли. Его ждала работа.

* * *

Вопреки ожиданиям Лестрейда, таксист нашелся довольно быстро. Достаточно оказалось сделать запрос в службы вызова по телефону о машинах, которые доставляли клиентов в район Кэмдена в ночь на субботу. Немолодой и очень хмурый водитель после этого явился в Скотланд-Ярд сам. Он представился как Джонас Бейтс, тяжело опустился на предложенный Салли стул в комнате для посетителей и сухо поинтересовался.

— В чем меня подозревают? Босс был не слишком доволен, что одной из его машин интересуется уголовная полиция. Я, признаться, тоже. Двадцать лет вожу людей, и ни разу никаких…

— Вы вне подозрений, — прервал его тираду Грег, не к месту вспомнив, что однажды как раз таксист и оказался серийным убийцей. Говорил ли информатор Шерлока, тот самый Ральф, что машина уехала, высадив клиентов? А вдруг…

Холмс, который молча подпирал стену в нескольких футах от Бейтса, почувствовав сомнения Лестрейда, лишь покачал головой. Не он, мол.

— Нам просто нужна ваша помощь, — мягко проговорила Салли. — Можете ли вы вспомнить клиента, которого везли в Кэмден в ночь на субботу?

Таксист нахмурился.  
— Которого из них? Я вез двоих.

— Опишите обоих.

— Тот, что рядом со мной сидел, — Бейтс закусил губу, вспоминая, — невысокий, в плаще… Чем-то он был расстроен. Я, знаете, разговорить его пытался. А он отвечал односложно. Второй, что на заднее сиденье сел, вообще молчал. На нем куртка была. Постоянно поднимал воротник и голову в плечи втягивал. Вроде как мерз. Я в зеркало увидел и спросил, не нужно ли обогрев салона включить. А он только зыркнул и не ответил.

— Как он выглядел? — ровным голосом спросил Шерлок.

— Даже не знаю, что сказать, — таксист развел руками. — Темно было, да еще и воротник этот пол лица закрывал. Брови густые, глаза темные. Залысины… Больше ничего не скажу.

— Салли, отведи мистера Бейтса к полицейскому художнику, пусть попробуют составить хоть какой-то портрет, — попросил Лестрейд. Он не особо рассчитывал на результат, но попытаться все равно стоило.

— Ты подумал, что это может быть он? — флегматично поинтересовался Шерлок, когда Донован увела посетителя.

— Ну, ты-то сразу понял, что нет, — слегка раздраженно отозвался Грег.

— Конечно, — Холмс фыркнул. — Как только Бейтс вошел, я посмотрел на его ноги. Обувь на два размера меньше, чем у убийцы. Причем, старая и явно привычная. Человек может ради конспирации нацепить ботинки большего размера, но по его походке будет видно, что ему неудобно. Но вот чтобы меньшего… Он начал бы серьезно хромать уже после нескольких пройденных ярдов.

— Сознаюсь, — Лестрейд поморщился. — Про ноги я не подумал.

— Ну, положим, умение думать никогда не было твоей сильной стороной, — взгляд Шерлока сделался необычайно острым. — А сейчас ты и вовсе бьешь все рекорды по рассеянности. Так, словно твоя голова постоянно занята чем-то другим.

— Слушай… — Грег закусил губу, не зная, как задать вопрос. Холмс выжидательно смотрел на него, приподняв бровь.

Лестрейд набрал побольше воздуха в грудь и выпалил, не давая себе передумать:  
— Скажи, Шерлок… Твой брат ведь сейчас не в Англии?

У Холмса приподнялась и вторая бровь, явно выдавая удивление.  
— Он тебе сам это сказал?

— Майкрофт не говорит о своей работе, ты же знаешь, — Грег болезненно поморщился. — Никогда и ни с кем.

— Знаю, — лицо Холмса приняло задумчивое выражение. — Вообще-то, он в Лондоне. Во всяком случае, вчера вечером еще был. Заходил ко мне, чтобы загрузить одной проблемой. И я его послал подальше.

Облегчение, которое испытал Лестрейд, было настолько сильным, что почти заглушило недоумение и обиду.  
— По крайней мере, с ним все в порядке, — выдохнул он.

— А почему это могло быть не так? — ехидный тон Шерлока очень не вязался с серьезным и сосредоточенным выражением лица.

— Ну, Майкрофт же… — Грег снова болезненно поморщился. — Он… Такие люди всегда под ударом, так что, мало ли… Не зря ведь его ежеминутно охраняют.

— Он в порядке, — Холмс сдвинул брови, задумчиво глядя сквозь Лестрейда. — Физически, по крайней мере. Весь в работе, как обычно. В таких случаях он становится еще более невыносимым занудой. Но ты ведь и сам это знаешь, потому что видишь его даже чаще, чем я.

Грег вздохнул и покачал головой.  
— Уже почти месяц не видел, — с тоской сознался он. — И дозвониться не могу.

— Ну и ну, — Шерлок, казалось, говорит сам с собой. — Выходит, братишка все-таки наигрался?

Он потряс головой и хмуро проговорил:  
— Нет, не то! Случись это пару месяцев назад, я бы даже не удивился. А так…

Холмс посмотрел на Лестрейда в упор.  
— И без дедукции понятно: что-то случилось.

— Понимаешь… — Грег отвел взгляд, отчаянно желая провалиться сквозь землю. — Я сам не знаю. Он…

Шерлок продолжал вопросительно смотреть на Лестрейда. И тот с трудом выдавил из себя:  
— Скажи, а твой брат что… интересуется мужчинами? Я имею в виду, в смысле…

— Секса? — Холмс зло рассмеялся. – О, понимаю! У него хватило дурости начать к тебе приставать, верно? И ты, конечно же, послал его подальше. То-то он в последнее время такой мрачный!

Грега откровенно покоробила недобрая ухмылка Шерлока.  
— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — сухо напомнил он.

— Ты неверно его сформулировал, — Холмс закатил глаза. — Использовал неправильное слово. Для моего брата нет особой разницы, спать с мужчинами или с женщинами. Он бисексуален. Но я никогда не замечал, чтобы кем-то из своих любовников или любовниц Майкрофт _интересовался_. В вашем случае все выглядело наоборот: интерес без секса. Потому я уже почти начал верить, что вы и в самом деле «просто друзья».

Лестрейд стиснул голову ладонями и надолго замолчал, пытаясь переварить полученную информацию.  
— Мне нужно поговорить с ним! — глухо проговорил он наконец.

— И? — Шерлок снова вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Я же сказал, — Грег вздохнул. — Не могу ему дозвониться. То ли он номер сменил…

— Не менял, — Холмс фыркнул. — Не будь наивным, Лестрейд. Если мой братец захочет, чтобы ты не мог дозвониться, то ты и не дозвонишься.

— Дай мне свой телефон, — твердо сказал Грег, протягивая руку.

Шерлок покачал головой, и на лице его снова расцвела злая усмешка.  
— Я сделаю лучше.

С этими словами он набрал номер и проговорил в трубку.  
— Майкрофт? Тебя все еще интересует, кто шантажирует аргентинского посла?

Он откровенно поморщился, слушая собеседника, и холодно проговорил:  
— Даже не подумаю. Это нужно тебе, вот сам и приезжай. А мне нужно закончить химический опыт, потому я предпочту остаться дома.

С этими словами он прервал связь. А потом протянул Грегу ключи.  
— Даю тебе полчаса, потом буду вынужден появиться. Терпение братца небезгранично, и этот шантаж его очень сильно беспокоит.

— Спасибо, — Лестрейд признательно улыбнулся и почти выбежал из кабинета.

* * *

Всю дорогу до Бейкер-стрит Майкрофт сердился. Потому что пришлось прервать важное заседание из-за причуды вредного младшего брата. Кто мешал ему согласиться еще вчера? Но нет, Шерлок не может не поломаться. Обожает, чтобы его уговаривали!

Едва Холмс-старший зашел в квартиру брата, его настроение испортилось еще больше. В кресле сидел Грег и очень серьезно смотрел на Майкрофта.

— Инспектор, — Холмс сухо кивнул. — Где Шерлок?

— У тебя проблемы с памятью? — холодно поинтересовался Лестрейд. — Уже забыл, как меня зовут?

— Грег, — Майкрофт раздраженно поморщился. — Твой визит сюда довольно несвоевременен. Не мог бы ты зайти попозже? У меня важное дело к брату.

— Знаю, — равнодушно проговорил Лестрейд. — Шантаж какого-то там посла. Но Шерлока здесь нет, и в ближайшие полчаса не будет.

— Что это значит? — Холмс скривился. — И что, в таком случае, ты здесь делаешь?

— Тебя жду, — Грег с трудом заставил себя остаться спокойным. — Пришлось использовать твоего брата, раз уж ты лишил меня всех прочих способов встретиться с тобой.

— А зачем? — Майкрофт поджал губы. — Огорчен, что ударил меня только один раз? Решил восполнить пробел?

Лестрейд отвел взгляд.  
— Прости за это, — в его голосе появились нотки смущения. — Я не собирался тебя бить, просто растерялся и не очень соображал, что делаю.

Он снова посмотрел на Холмса и дрогнувшим голосом спросил.  
— А что насчет тебя? Ты хорошо соображал, что делаешь?

— Разумеется, — сухо заметил Холмс.

— Тогда объясни это хоть как-то! — Грег поднялся и шагнул к нему. Майкрофт инстинктивно попятился и оперся обеими руками на зонтик, словно пытался отгородиться им от Лестрейда.

— Воздержись от идиотских вопросов, — холодно проговорил он.

— Значит, я идиот! — руки Грега сжались в кулаки. — Потому что не понимаю, Майкрофт! Ты прикидывался моим другом только ради того, чтобы залезть ко мне в штаны? А когда понял, что не получится, просто выкинул меня, как ненужную вещь! Неужели я даже объяснений не заслужил?

— Грег, — Холмс вздохнул. — Не говори ерунды. У меня и в мыслях не было тебя, как ты выразился, выкидывать.

— Тогда почему ты перестал звонить и заблокировал мой номер?

— Решил, что правильнее всего будет избавить тебя от общения с извращенцем, — он поморщился. — И педиком.

Лестрейд судорожно выдохнул.  
— Я не имел в виду… — он осекся, и лицо его исказилось болезненной гримасой. — Вообще-то, я не гомофоб. У меня в отделе один из констеблей — открытый гей, и это совершенно не мешает мне считать его хорошим полицейским и отличным товарищем. У меня нет проблем с его ориентацией. Как и с твоей.

— До тех пор, пока тебя лично это никак не касается, — Холмс скорчил гримасу. — Я понял.

— Послушай, Майкрофт, — Грег смущенно улыбнулся. — А что, если мы с тобой сделаем вид, будто ничего не было? Просто забудем, и пусть все будет как раньше.

От неприкрытой надежды в его голосе у Холмса перехватило дыхание.  
— Ты серьезно? — тихо спросил он. — Предлагаешь воспринимать случившееся как недоразумение? И не станешь относиться ко мне хуже?

— Конечно, нет! — Лестрейд шагнул к нему, протягивая руку.

Майкрофт понял, что невольно задержал дыхание, ожидая его ответа. Он с трудом выдохнул и пожал ладонь Грега.  
— Договорились.

А тот вдруг потянул его на себя и крепко обнял. Совсем как когда-то Шерлока, вернувшегося с того света.  
— Ну и гад же ты… — пробормотал Лестрейд. — Я тут с ума сходил. Думал, с тобой что-то случилось. Например, что ты поехал разруливать проблемы в какой-нибудь неспокойный регион и поймал там пулю. Или…

Холмс аккуратно освободился из объятий и посмотрел ему в глаза. Откровенно растроганным взглядом.  
— Правда? Ты действительно волновался за меня?

— А ты как думаешь? — Грег фыркнул. — Вообще-то, Майкрофт, ты мне очень дорог. Поэтому, естественно, я за тебя волновался. Мне ведь даже в голову не приходило, что ты просто решил «избавить меня от своего общества».

— Это очень… — Майкрофт осекся, понимая, что впервые в жизни не может найти слов.

— Что? — Лестрейд снова фыркнул. — Не привык беспокоиться о ком-то, кто мельче всей страны вместе взятой? Или, хотя бы, одного Шерлока?

— Не привык, что кто-то беспокоится обо мне, — просто ответил Холмс.

— Привыкай, — Грег скорчил гримасу. — Я всегда буду волноваться за тебя. И особого выбора в этом вопросе у тебя нет. Ты ведь мне его не оставил, когда без приглашения влез в мою жизнь.

— Да я не против, — Майкрофт поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Чувство облегчения сменилось таким неприкрытым, почти неприличным ощущением счастья, что он почувствовал слабость в коленях. Только сейчас до него дошло, как плохо ему было весь последний месяц. Работа, в которую он погрузился с головой, лишь бы не думать, не приносила удовлетворения. И, хотя он и не мог позволить себе тосковать и сожалеть о ком-то, всё равно тосковал и сожалел.

— Я скучал, — неожиданно для самого себя признался Холмс. И отвел взгляд, откровенно испугавшись реакции Лестрейда.

— Я тоже, — Грег искренне улыбнулся. — Настолько, что по несколько раз на дню набирал твой чертов номер, хотя и знал, что ничего, кроме тишины, не услышу. Ты все-таки гад, Майкрофт Холмс. Самоуверенный, властный говнюк, ни хрена не понимающий в нормальных человеческих отношениях.

— Принято, — уголок губ Майкрофта дернулся вверх. — Сходишь со мной сегодня куда-нибудь?

Глаза Лестрейда округлились.  
— Но ведь… не пятница, — пробормотал он.

— Это проблема? — озадаченно спросил Холмс. — У тебя были другие планы?

— Я думал, они были у тебя, — сознался Грег. — Этот шантаж, да и вообще… Ты ведь самый занятой человек в стране! Я-то что, простой «бобби». Расследование всё равно буксует на одном месте, буду нужен, просто позвонят. Так что я всего-то хотел пойти в паб, выпить пива и посмотреть футбол. «Челси» сегодня с «Вест Бромвичем» играет.

— В паб? — Майкрофт мученически закатил глаза. — Футбол?

— Это интересно, — Лестрейд ухмыльнулся.

— А почему нельзя посмотреть матч дома? — осторожно поинтересовался Холмс. — Пиво можно купить в любом магазине.

— Дома будет не то, — Грег продолжал ухмыляться.

«Может, он просто не хочет теперь звать меня домой?» — Майкрофт подавил вздох. И осторожно проговорил. — Там будет полно народу.

— Конечно, — довольно отозвался Грег. — В этом главная соль! Много людей, и все тоже болеют! Почти как на стадионе.

— Ладно, — Холмс изобразил покорность судьбе. — В паб так в паб.

— Серьезно? — Лестрейд так искренне обрадовался, что Майкрофт тут же перестал чувствовать себя великомучеником. — Ты пойдешь со мной?

Холмс кивнул. В следующий момент в дверь квартиры вошел Шерлок.

— Надо же, братец, — ехидно проговорил он вместо приветствия. — Ты еще и улыбаться умеешь. Как неожиданно.

— Сделаю вид, что не услышал в твоем тоне издевки, — старший Холмс тут же стал равнодушно-серьезным. — В конце концов, своей выходкой ты оказал мне услугу.

— Вообще-то, я надеялся, что Лестрейд тебя побьет, — хмыкнул младший. — Какое разочарование!

— Шерлок! — возмущенно проговорил Грег. А потом перевел взгляд на Майкрофта. — Я пойду, у вас ведь важные дела. Позвони, как освободишься, ладно?

— Останься, — Холмс-старший взял его за руку, удерживая. Он сам не понимал, зачем это сделал. Ситуация была и в самом деле деликатная, и обсуждать ее при постороннем человеке не годилось, но от мысли, что Грег сейчас уйдет, стало почти физически плохо.

— Итак, Шерлок, — Майкрофт строго посмотрел на брата. — Что ты можешь сказать мне про эти письма с угрозами?

— О, так ты еще способен помнить о делах, — продолжил глумиться младший. — Значит, все не вовсе уж безнадежно.

— Знаешь что, — вдруг проговорил Лестрейд. — Ты переходишь все границы. Поэтому послушай меня: или ты немедленно извинишься перед братом, или я больше даже близко не подпущу тебя ни к одному расследованию, которое ведет мой отдел.

— С ума сойти! — Шерлок закатил глаза. — Поздравляю, братец. Он уже ест у тебя с руки. Может, вам пора объявить о помолвке?

— Ты бредишь, — ледяным тоном отрезал Холмс-старший.

— Почему? — Шерлок фыркнул. — Джону ты, в своем время, сказал про «объявление о счастливом событии в газетах», хотя я всего лишь предложил ему принять участие в расследовании. И Джон, кстати, до сих пор на тебя за это злится. Не кажется ли тебе, что вы двое дали куда больше поводов для подобных заявлений?

— Шерлок, я не шутил, — Лестрейд выпустил руку Майкрофта и шагнул к его брату. — Или ты сейчас извиняешься, или довольствуйся делами клиентов с твоего сайта.

— Ладно, ладно! — младший Холмс вскинул руки, словно признавая поражение. — Прощу прощения у вас обоих. Впредь я буду молчать о вашей крепкой мужской дружбе. Кстати, Хуана Рамоса шантажирует сестра его бывшей подружки. Любовницу посла зовут Лили Слэйтер. Он отказался признать ребенка, которого ей сделал. Что логично, у него ведь есть жена и двое законных детей. Сама Лили влюблена в него и все еще надеется на продолжение отношений, но ее сестренка более практична. Она выкрала у бедной дурочки кое-какие письма и фотографии и хочет, чтобы Рамос заплатил за воспитание своего отпрыска. И ему придется это сделать, или же пусть готовится к скандалу.

— Скандала мы не можем допустить, — ровным голосом отозвался Майкрофт. — Он сильно повлияет на дипломатические отношения с Аргентиной. К тому же, на место Рамоса могут прислать кого-то, с кем будет куда труднее договориться.

— Тогда убеди его заплатить, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — Тем более что это справедливо. Ребенок и в самом деле от Рамоса, тут нет никаких сомнений.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — тихо спросил Грег. И тут же стушевался, с опаской посмотрев на Майкрофта.

Холмс-старший мягко улыбнулся.  
— У моего брата много информаторов в очень разных слоях общества, — пояснил он. — И раз уж Шерлок что-то утверждает, то этому можно верить.

— Сестра Лили сделала анализ ДНК племянника, — спокойно сообщил детектив. — Сказала, что погуляет с ним в парке, а сама отвезла в клинику. Вместе с недоеденным сендвичем, который Рамос опрометчиво оставил на тарелке. Отцовство подтверждено, есть документы. Посол не сможет отвертеться.

— Я понял, — Майкрофт кивнул. — Хорошая работа, Шерлок.

— Обращайтесь, — младший Холмс ехидно ухмыльнулся. — _Оба_.

* * *

— Расскажи мне о деле, которое у тебя «забуксовало на одном месте», — попросил Майкрофт, когда они ушли из квартиры Шерлока и сели в машину.

Грег смущенно хмыкнул:  
— Тебе будет неинтересно. Обычное убийство, хоть и зверское.

— Я всё равно хочу послушать, — Холмс мягко улыбнулся. — Пока будем ехать до паба. Кстати, а куда именно мы направляемся?

Грег задумался, перебирая в голове наиболее спокойные заведения, где можно посмотреть футбол. Сам он обычно не парился, ходил в ближайший к дому паб. Но там было тесно и шумно, особенно в дни матчей. Толпа нетрезвых мужиков, которые громко обсуждают игру и игроков, стучат кулаками по стойке, матерятся и задирают окружающих. Майкрофт в своем костюме и с зонтиком неизбежно станет там объектом шуток и подколок.

— Вот что, — решился он наконец. — Я знаю одно довольно неплохое место в Сити. Называется «Банкир», находится прямо у подножия железнодорожного моста. Там, в основном, «белые воротнички» собираются.

— Хочешь сказать, там я не буду слишком сильно выделяться? — Холмс хмыкнул, легко догадавшись, о чем думает Грег. — Ладно, это приемлемо.

Час спустя Майкрофт подумал, что ему определенно нравится вечер. Не то, чтобы он внезапно заинтересовался футболом. Но удовольствие, что он испытывал, глядя на воодушевленное лицо Грега, который взахлеб рассказывал об успехах и неудачах любимой команды, имело тот самый особый привкус счастья, который еще утром он не надеялся вновь ощутить.

Лестрейд «болел» очень заразительно. Закусывал губу и стискивал барную стойку, с напряжением следя за происходящим на поле, задерживал дыхание, когда игроки «Челси» атаковали и разочарованно выдыхал, когда эти атаки захлебывались. А как только мяч все-таки оказался в воротах «Вест Бромвича», с радостным воплем кинулся обнимать Майкрофта. Тот лишь закатил глаза, понимая, что такой жест не имеет никакого отношения к нему лично. В пабе все обнимались, поздравляя друг друга и радуясь так искренне, словно лично были причастны к забитому голу. Совершенно незнакомые люди хлопали Холмса по плечу, дружелюбно улыбались и салютовали стаканами с пивом. Он сам не заметил, как они с Грегом стали частью этой шумящей восторженной толпы. Где никто друг друга не знал, но всех объединяли общие эмоции.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы это было неприятное ощущение. Особенно потому, что Лестрейд, в один из моментов накрыв руку Майкрофта своей, увлекся продолжением игры и забыл ее убрать. Только сжимал пальцы спутника, когда на поле случалось что-то, заставлявшее его переживать.

Финальный свисток утонул в новых воплях восторга: «Челси» выиграл. Грег заказал им еще по пиву и увлек вглубь паба, продолжая с упоением рассуждать о положении команд в турнирной таблице и о том, что заработанные сегодня три очка очень важны для «синих» в борьбе за чемпионский титул. Холмс слушал вполуха, не особенно интересуясь такими деталями. Просто наслаждался его восторгом и воодушевлением, впитывая их в себя, чувствуя, что собственное сердце оттаивает и наполняется радостью. Мысль о неуместности подобных чувств он сразу прогнал, как несвоевременную. Сейчас не хотелось портить себе удовольствие. Подумать о том, какую ошибку он совершает, уступая неистребимому влечению, позволяя ему управлять своим разумом, можно будет и потом.

— Надо же, — внезапно раздалось почти над ухом. — Какая встреча! Здравствуй, сладкий.

Звук голоса и пошлое словечко, когда-то заставлявшее сердце Майкрофта трепетать, буквально выбили воздух из его легких. Он замер, усилием воли заставляя себя сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица, и медленно повернул голову.

— Джейсон? — холодно проговорил Холмс. — Добрый вечер.

Он сопроводил эти слова таким убийственным взглядом, от которого любой из его подчиненных немедленно наложил бы в штаны. Но мужчина, подсевший к их столику, лишь продолжал улыбаться.

— Не познакомишь нас? — Джейсон кинул заинтересованный взгляд на Лестрейда, глаза которого округлились от изумления. Ещё бы, ему и в голову не приходило, что у кого-то повернется язык назвать Холмса «сладким».

— Грегори Лестрейд, Джейсон Ховард, — ровным голосом проговорил Майкрофт. И скорчил гримасу: — Не буду лгать, что рад тебя видеть. Потому, будь добр, оставь нас.

— Твой любовник, я так понимаю? — улыбка сменилась злобной гримасой. — Ты опустился до потрепанных жизнью плебеев? Хотя удивительно, что на твою жирную задницу хоть кто-то позарился. До сих пор вспоминаю с отвращением! Мне приходилось принимать стимуляторы, чтобы у меня на тебя хотя бы вставало!

Лицо Холмса оставалось совершенно каменным. Зато Грег стиснул кулаки от ярости.  
— А ну, заткнись, — прорычал он. — И вали отсюда, пока я не пересчитал твои зубы.

— Думаешь, что если будешь демонстрировать преданность, он тебя не выкинет однажды? — яростно прошипел Ховард. — Ты дурак, Грегори. Этот ублюдок хладнокровно испортил мне жизнь, разрушил карьеру и оставил в полном дерьме. Так что я буду говорить о нем все, что мне будет угодно.

— Закажи мне еще пива, — Грег легонько коснулся пальцев Майкрофта. — Я отлучусь ненадолго.

С этими словами он поднялся, ухватил Джейсона за воротник пиджака и рывком вытащил из-за стола.  
— Раз ты слов не понимаешь, придется показать тебе, где здесь дверь, — в голосе Лестрейда слышалась неприкрытая ярость.

Майкрофт проводил их взглядом и закрыл лицо руками. Всего на мгновение, лишь затем, чтобы спрятать от окружающих мучительную боль, которую сейчас испытывал. А потом опустил руки на колени и стиснул обручальное кольцо так, что оно вдавилось в кожу.

— Своевременное напоминание, — пробормотал он, с трудом обретая контроль над собой. — Я едва не совершил ту же самую ошибку.

* * *

На выходе Грег свободной рукой извлек из кармана служебное удостоверение и показал его охраннику. Который подобрался было, решив, что двое подвыпивших посетителей собрались устроить в его владениях драку. Но при виде «корочки» Скотланд-Ярда тут же расслабился. Мол, дела полиции его не касаются.

Пару ярдов до лестницы, спускающейся к реке, Лестрейд волок Ховарда буквально за шкирку. А потом оттолкнул, так, что тот едва не пересчитал носом все ступеньки. Окинул берег взглядом: вечерняя сырость и начавшийся прилив, как Грег и думал, разогнали любителей попить пива на свежем воздухе. Хорошо: свидетели этого «разговора» ему точно не нужны.

— Слушай ты, подонок, — очень зло проговорил Лестрейд, надвигаясь на Джейсона, который пятился от него в тень моста, — еще раз посмеешь открыть свой рот рядом с Майкрофтом, я переломаю тебе все кости.

— Ты же служитель закона, — голос Ховарда ощутимо дрожал. — Не имеешь права! Я напишу заявление на имя твоего начальства. Тебя уволят!

— Попытайся, — Грега буквально трясло от ярости. Хотелось снова сгрести этого говнюка за шиворот и макнуть головой в Темзу. Или приложить его гнусную рожу о камни моста. С размаху. Если подумать, второй вариант не так уж плох! И черт с ним, со служебным расследованием, с возможным увольнением… Главное, он отведет душу, размазав эту мразь по стенке.

— Ты полагаешь, будто получишь что-то от связи с ним, да? — Джейсон попытался криво улыбнуться, чем привел Лестрейда в еще большую ярость. — Чёрта с два! Холмс бесчувственная и хладнокровная тварь. Ему ни до кого нет дела.

— Тут ты просчитался, — Грег стиснул кулаки. — Майкрофт мой друг, а не любовник.

— Этот? — Ховард оскалился. — Не верю! У него нет и не может быть друзей.

— Много ты о нем знаешь! — огрызнулся Лестрейд.

— Много, поверь, — Джейсон расхохотался. — Знаю, какой он, когда снимает этот свой костюм. И как он стонет, когда кончает. И как надо трахать его, чтобы ему понравилось.

— Ты! — у Грега от злости буквально потемнело в глазах. Он шагнул к Ховарду и с размаху впечатал кулак в его лицо. Тот рухнул на камни, зажимая ладонью сломанный нос, и жалобно заскулил.

— Мразь! — Лестрейд поморщился, чувствуя, как саднят сбитые костяшки пальцев. — Еще раз увижу тебя рядом с ним — останешься без зубов. Кстати, предупреждаю: то, что ты мне тут сейчас наговорил, приравнивается к публичному разглашению сведений об интимной жизни. За такое полагается два года тюрьмы.

Он зло улыбнулся.  
— Не знал? Этот закон вступил в силу в прошлом апреле. К несчастью для тебя и таких же уродов, как ты. Которые мстят свои бывшим, рассказывая направо и налево информацию личного характера. Так что радуйся, что отделался сломанным носом вместо заключения.

Джейсон не ответил. Подняться он тоже не пытался, только отполз подальше под мост. Грег повернулся и медленно пошел к лестнице. Его все еще трясло от ярости, которую он даже сам себе не мог объяснить.

* * *

— Как ты? — тихо спросил Лестрейд, усаживаясь за столик рядом с абсолютно бесстрастным Майкрофтом.

— В полном порядке, — равнодушно отозвался тот. — В отличие от тебя.

Он лишь покачал головой, взяв Грега за руку и рассматривая свежие ссадины.  
— Не надо было.

— Сам знаю, — Лестрейд криво улыбнулся. — Просто не смог удержаться.

Холмс вздохнул, намочил носовой платок в стакане с пивом и промокнул кровь на костяшках пальцев Грега.  
— Приедешь домой, — ровным голосом проговорил он, — обработай как следует.

— Майкрофт, — начал было инспектор.

Но тот лишь покачал головой.  
— Я не буду ничего объяснять.

— Ты и не должен, — Лестрейд болезненно сморщился. — Я только хотел сказать, что мне жаль. Если бы я не притащил тебя сюда…

— Не стоит переживать.

— Говорил же, тебе придется к этому привыкнуть, — Грег вздохнул.  
«А мне — к тому, что у меня есть человек, из-за которого я настолько теряю контроль над собой, что кидаюсь бить морду, — с тоской подумал Лестрейд. — Даже не задумавшись о последствиях! Этот Джейсон и вправду может накатать заявление, и мне очень сильно не поздоровится. Я полицейский, у меня нет права выяснять отношения с помощью кулаков. Но мне почему-то всё равно».

— Давай уйдем отсюда, — спокойно проговорил Майкрофт. — Уже довольно поздно.

Когда они оказались в машине Холмса и тот назвал шоферу адрес Грега, собираясь завезти домой сначала его, Лестрейд не выдержал и притянул Майкрофта к себе.

— Не расстраивайся — пробормотал он, осторожно гладя Холмса по спине.

— Я не расстроен, — равнодушно откликнулся тот.

— А я — да, — сознался Грег. — Его слова меня буквально вывели из себя.

— Информация, что я хреновый любовник? — Майкрофт фыркнул. Он попытался освободиться из объятий Лестрейда, но тот лишь прижал его к себе крепче. — И что со мной невозможно иметь дела без стимуляторов? С чего бы тебе огорчаться по такому поводу?

— Мы, вроде, договорились, что не будем это обсуждать, — Грег снова погладил его по спине. — Я уверен, Майкрофт, что он просто пытался тебя уязвить. Потому и заявил, что ты никому не нужен.

— Меня не волнует его мнение, — сухо заметил Холмс.

— А мое?

— Да, — Майкрофт вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. — Твое волнует.

— Тогда послушай, — Лестрейд, сам не зная, зачем это делает, мягко коснулся губами его виска. — Ты производишь неизгладимое впечатление на любого, кто тебя видит. С первой встречи. Не всегда положительное, — он скорчил гримасу и снова вздохнул. — Но забыть тебя совершенно невозможно. Ни для кого, кто хоть раз встречал.

— И это говорит мне человек, который еще недавно не хотел проводить в моем обществе больше пяти минут к ряду? — несколько раздраженно отозвался Холмс. Его раздражение, правда, относилось не к Грегу, а к самому себе. Потому что не мог найти в себе сил освободиться из его рук. И вообще с трудом удерживался от порыва обнять в ответ.

— Всю жизнь будешь мне это припоминать? — Лестрейд фыркнул. — Признаю, был неправ. Ты просто умеешь пугать. А людям свойственно избегать тех, кто вызывает у них страх. Но когда я узнал тебя получше, этот страх сменился восхищением. Ты удивительный человек, Майкрофт. Я ни разу не встречал никого, подобного тебе.

Он подавил вздох и продолжил:  
— И, знаешь еще что? Мне трудно судить, насколько ты можешь быть привлекательным для мужчины, потому что я вообще далек от этого. Но, уверен, твое внимание осчастливило бы любого, кого интересуют подобные отношения.

Холмс горько усмехнулся.  
— Я тебя понял. И, Грег… может, ты все-таки отпустишь меня?

— О, — тот явно смутился, но объятий не разжал. — Это вовсе не…

— Знаю, — Майкрофт хмыкнул. — Я умею отличать приставания от попытки утешить. Но сказал же: я в полном порядке, и утешать меня не надо.

— Знаешь что, — Грег слегка переместил руки, устраивая его поудобнее. — Однажды я читал, что любой человек нуждается в том, чтобы его время от времени кто-то обнимал. Тактильный контакт — такая же потребность, как еда и сон. Без этого невозможно чувствовать себя хорошо. Но ты такой замкнутый и самодостаточный… Вряд ли ты кому-то позволишь до такой степени нарушить границы твоего личного пространства.

— Точно, — ответил Майкрофт, старательно игнорируя тянущее ощущение пустоты, которое разлилось внутри после этих слов. — Мне такое совершенно не нужно.

— Всем нужно, — Лестрейд вздохнул. — Просто не все признаются. Например, я уже и не вспомню, когда меня кто-то обнимал в последний раз. С друзьями при встрече не считается, это совсем другое. И я ведь тоже не каждого впускаю в свое личное пространство. Людей, которым бы я настолько доверял, у меня просто нет. Никого, кому я мог бы рассказать, что мне чертовски плохо от мысли, что я сорвался и избил человека. Будучи полицейским, а значит последним, кто может себе позволить что-то подобное.

Майкрофт на мгновение задержал дыхание и очень бережно обхватил его плечи, делая объятие из напряженного уютным. И склонил голову, касаясь щекой его волос. До самого дома Грега они не сказали больше ни слова.


	11. All songs should be happy

Оказавшись дома, Грег упал на диван и стиснул голову руками, словно пытаясь выдавить из нее мысли, не дающие ему покоя. Например, почему он сорвался и кинулся в драку, хотя достаточно было просто выставить Ховарда за дверь паба и пригрозить арестом.

Самое ужасное заключалось в том, что Лестрейд _хотел_ его избить. До кровавой пелены перед глазами! Сломать ему не только нос, а вообще не оставить ни единой целой кости в теле. Пинать ногами, пока не превратится в бесформенную груду окровавленной плоти.

Такая черная, неконтролируемая ненависть к совершенно незнакомому человеку не имела никакого объяснения. Ховард оскорбил Майкрофта и сделал в адрес их обоих пару скользких намеков. Ну и что? Самому Грегу нет дела до того, что о нем думает какой-то посторонний. Заступиться за друга, конечно, нужно было обязательно, но ведь не таким же способом!

Следующая мысль заставила Лестрейда судорожно выдохнуть и еще сильнее сдавить ладонями виски. До такой степени выйти из себя ему случалось только один раз в жизни. Когда впервые узнал, что у жены есть любовник. Тогда тоже трясло от ярости и хотелось убивать. Тогда это была банальная ревность.

Но не может же он ревновать Майкрофта?

— Что за бред, — он зажмурился и отчаянно потряс головой. — Нет, с чего бы?

В ответ перед мысленным взором появилось глумливо ухмыляющееся лицо Ховарда. Смазливое, ухоженное… Джейсон похож на красавчиков с обложки. И он был настолько близок к Майкрофту, что позволял себе называть его «сладким».

От этого воспоминания в груди снова свернулся тугой, пульсирующий клубок ярости. Грег с досадой саданул кулаком в спинку дивана — и без того разбитые костяшки пальцев снова заныли — и стремительно поднялся. К чёрту эти мысли! Надо поехать в участок и заняться работой. Подумаешь, ночь! Уснуть всё равно не удастся. Может, еще раз просмотрев материалы по убийству Хайнса, он найдет какую-нибудь зацепку.

Подхватив куртку, Грег выбежал на улицу и принялся ловить такси.

* * *

Оказавшись дома, Майкрофт первым делом позвонил Антее. Чистая формальность: и так было понятно, что помощница способна в его отсутствие позаботиться обо всех делах, требующих неотложного внимания. Он просто хотел еще хоть немного отодвинуть момент, когда придется сесть и сделать попытку разложить собственные чувства по полочкам.

Итак, Грег. Искренний и непосредственный Грег, который, не смущаясь, открытым текстом, называет его очень дорогим человеком. Лезет обниматься, пытаясь утешить, и в поисках утешения. Ему, похоже, даже в голову не приходит, какие эмоции и желания это может вызвать у Майкрофта. Он доверяет безусловно: раз договорились считать тот поцелуй недоразумением, то больше и думать об этом нечего.

Как ни странно, ссора сделала их отношения еще более близкими. К ужасу Холмса. Он говорил себе, что одиночество — это благо, что не нужно стремиться от него убежать, напротив, следует его беречь и охранять. Вот только как быть с чувствами к Грегу, который сам ищет его общества и откровенно радуется, когда они вместе? Будь он посдержанней, еще можно было бы попытаться это контролировать, постепенно свести общение к редким встречам. Ведь Лестрейд явно видит их отношения не такими, какими хотел бы видеть их Майкрофт. И ничего поделать с этим нельзя.

Холмс поморщился. Вот уж к чему он совершенно не стремился, так обременить себя подобной привязанностью. До боли в груди влюбиться в человека, который всегда будет видеть в нем только друга. С которым нет сил расстаться, но и быть рядом, не имея возможности получить большего, просто невыносимо. Майкрофт вообще никогда не собирался влюбляться, но в этом, как и во всем остальном, судьба не оставила ему выбора.

— Угораздило же меня с ним связаться, — с тоской пробормотал Холмс.

А еще чертов Джейсон Ховард. Ошибка молодости, практически единственная за всю его жизнь. Которая едва не стоила Майкрофту только-только начавшейся карьеры. И надо же было встретить его, после почти двадцати лет, именно в присутствии Грега!

Холмс грустно улыбнулся. Лестрейд кинулся его защищать, надо же! Впервые в жизни кто-то без тени сомнения, не задавая вопросов, встал на его сторону. Майкрофт мог уничтожить Ховарда одним телефонным звонком, но, в свое время, ограничился тем, что лишил его шанса работать в журналистике. Даже в самом завалящем бульварном листке. После чего заставил себя выкинуть Джейсона из головы и не вспоминать.

И даже не думал, что после стольких лет слышать его злые слова будет так больно. Или что вид ссадин на руке Грега его настолько расторгает. Майкрофт снова вздохнул, понимая, что ситуация не имеет решения. И что единственный выход из нее, который кажется разумным, для него абсолютно неприемлем. Потому что он никогда не сможет заставить себя расстаться с Лестрейдом.

* * *

Сосредоточиться на деле Хайнса никак не удавалось. Помучившись с час, Грег вздохнул, загрузил на компьютере программу поиска по полицейским архивам и вбил в окошко свой пароль. «Джейсон Ховард», набрал он в строке поиска, мысленно ругая себя последними словами. С чего он взял, что на этого неприятного типа в архиве может что-то быть? Инстинктивная неприязнь, которую испытывает к нему Лестрейд, еще не делает Ховарда преступником.

Результат оказался неожиданным. Несколько лет назад во Франции его арестовали за шантаж и попытку распространения порочащих сведений. Ховард снял на скрытую камеру свои интимные встречи с известным политиком и требовал у любовника денег, угрожая выложить видео в интернет. В итоге дело пришлось закрыть: пострадавший сам настоял на этом, опасаясь скандала.

Ховард поспешно вернулся в Англию, а ребята из полиции нравов, предупрежденные французскими коллегами, взяли его прямо на границе. В отчете говорилось, что у него при этом изъяли два десятка дисков с «домашним видео» порнографического содержания. Но, поскольку никто из участников этой «любительской съемки» претензий не предъявил, к тому же, все они были явно совершеннолетними и вменяемыми, дела заводить не стали, отпустив героя-любовника с миром. Памятные трофеи ему, правда, не вернули, во избежание новых попыток шантажа. Они до сих пор пылятся в хранилище улик.

Грег закусил губу, переваривая информацию. Скрытая камера, шантаж политика… Майкрофт!

Он задохнулся от пришедшей в голову ужасной мысли и бегом рванул в хранилище. Даже не думая, как будет объяснять свой интерес к столь давнему делу, которое, к тому же, не имеет никакого отношения к расследованию особо опасных преступлений. Объяснений, правда, никто и не потребовал: мало ли, зачем главе крупного отдела Скотланд-Ярда эти записи. Заполнив стандартную форму запроса, Грег получил объемный запечатанный конверт и поехал домой. Мысли, что он собрался среди ночи смотреть гей-порно, его совершенно не обеспокоили. Это нужно сделать, чтобы убедиться, что Майкрофта на записях нет. А если есть, немедленно уничтожить. И плевать, что это будет нарушением всех существующих правил.

Просмотр затянулся до утра. У Ховарда была бурная сексуальная жизнь, и разборчивостью в выборе любовников он явно не отличался. Или наоборот, отличался. Все они были солидными людьми, наверняка, занимавшими определенное положение в обществе. То есть, теми, кого можно было надеяться таким «кино» прочно прижать к стенке.

«Ты полагаешь, будто получишь что-то от связи с ним, да?» — вспомнил Грег и болезненно скривился. Сам-то Ховард именно к этому и стремился. И как только Майкрофта, который чуть ли не под микроскопом проверяет каждого, с кем хотя бы мимолетно общается, угораздило связаться с таким типом?

Хотя, что и говорить, Джейсон был редким красавцем. Из тех, про кого говорят, что Ангел при рождении поцеловал его в лоб, наградив исключительной внешней привлекательностью. В плане секса он тоже был хорош: опытный, изобретательный. Даже Грег, никогда не интересовавшийся однополыми отношениями, вынужден был признать, что изрядно впечатлен. Он аж взмок, просматривая записи. Не без ужаса осознавая, что к волнению и тревоге — ведь в каждом следующем любовнике Джейсона он мог узнать Майкрофта — примешивается изрядная доля возбуждения.

— Твою мать, — пробормотал Лестрейд, отводя взгляд от экрана, где красавчик-Ховард ублажал очередного партнера. — Пора заканчивать с целибатом! Похоже, я уже настолько озверел от воздержания, что даже от вида трахающихся мужиков начинаю заводиться.

Он остановил запись, плеснул в стакан виски и выпил залпом. Изо всех сил пытаясь прогнать навязчивую картинку, стоящую перед глазами. Майкрофт, _его_ Майкрофт на месте всех этих мужчин, с которыми проводил время Ховард. «Я знаю, как он стонет, когда кончает. И как надо трахать его, чтобы ему понравилось».

— Блядь! — выругался Лестрейд. — Да за что же мне это?!

Смотреть оставшиеся диски не было сил. Потому Грег просто разломал их на мелкие кусочки и смыл в унитаз, после чего снял с полки несколько коробок с DVD и запихал в конверт их содержимое вперемешку с уже отсмотренными «уликами». От всей души надеясь, что эта подмена никогда не будет обнаружена.

— Я не хочу знать, был ли он там, — с тоской повторял Лестрейд, снова запечатывая конверт. — Не хочу, и все! Мне и так кошмары надолго обеспечены.

Причем, во всех смыслах сразу. Потому что тело, все еще пребывавшее на взводе, даже не думало успокаиваться. И на горькие мысли Лестрейда ему было совершенно наплевать.

Перед тем, как снова поехать на работу, Грег не меньше двадцати минут простоял под холодным душем. Он даже думать не хотел, какие фантазии у него могут возникнуть, если попытается снять напряжение… другим способом. В итоге, Лестрейд вернулся в гостиную, дрожа от холода и покрывшись гусиной кожей. Но, к счастью, от возбуждения не осталось и следа.

— Хватит об этом думать! — строго приказал он себе. — Что бы там ни было, Майкрофт в полной безопасности. А на мне висит нераскрытое убийство.

* * *

— Андерсон снял в машине Бейтса уйму отпечатков, — заявил с порога Шерлок. — Скорее всего, пустышка, но пусть проверит побыстрее.

— Уже проверяет, — Грег скривился. — Ты представляешь, сколько совершенно невинных людей побывали в этом такси?

— Ещё бы, — фыркнул Холмс и вдруг нахмурился. — Ты выглядишь так, будто тебя автобус переехал.

— Пытался поработать ночью, — почти честно ответил Лестрейд. — Еще раз внимательно изучил дело. Всегда есть вероятность что-то упустить.

— Например, это? — Шерлок жестом фокусника извлек из кармана пластиковый пакет, в котором лежала пара мужских кожаных перчаток. — Один из моих агентов нашел в мусорном баке недалеко от Кэмдена. На них была кровь. Почистил и хотел продать, но когда узнал, что я обещал вознаграждение за все, что может сойти за улику, принес мне.

— Что же ты сразу не сказал? — Грег аж подпрыгнул на стуле. — Вот же везунчик!

— Это не везение, Лестрейд, — хмыкнул Холмс. — Это профессионализм. Я знаю, где искать и что я ищу. Потому всегда нахожу.

— Ладно, ладно, — Грег закатил глаза. — Тащи свою находку в лабораторию, профессионал. Надеюсь, твой «агент» не очень тщательно отмыл кровь, и мы сможем проверить, принадлежит ли она Хайнсу. Тогда нужно будет…

— Проверить ДНК, — спокойно перебил его Холмс. — На подкладке перчаток всегда есть следы пота и микрочастицы кожи. Почти стопроцентная гарантия результата, если только преступник до этого попадал в поле зрения закона. Правда, я знаю один случай, когда найденная на месте преступления перчатка полиции ничем не помогла. Было несколько лет назад ограбление в Германии. У подозреваемого оказался однояйцевый брат-близнец, и полиция не смогла точно установить, кто из двоих носил эту перчатку. А так как, по их законам, предъявить обвинение они могли только непосредственно владельцу, то вынуждены были отпустить обоих.

— Надеюсь, у нашего убийцы нет близнеца, — Грег скорчил гримасу. — Иди уже, гений! Пора поймать этого садиста.

Совпадение по ДНК в базе нашлось сразу. И результат поставил Лестрейда в тупик.

— Да ну, бред какой-то, — пробормотал он, потирая переносицу. — Как может быть убийцей человек, который сам убит двадцать пять лет назад? Ошибка, наверное.

— На сколько процентов совпадение? — флегматично поинтересовался Шерлок.

— Больше пятидесяти, — вздохнул Грег. — Но ведь четверть века назад… Анализ ДНК тогда только-только изобрели, погрешностей было очень много. Так что процент довольно высокий. Можно смело говорить об идентичности.

— Или близком родстве, — заметил Холмс. — Проверь родственников того убитого. Особенно прямых потомков. Мы знаем, что наш преступник — молодой мужчина, около тридцати или чуть старше. Он может быть сыном.

— Скорее уж, внуком, — задумчиво проговорил Лестрейд. — Честеру Берри было почти семьдесят, когда какой-то неизвестный залез ночью в дом и зарезал его в постели. Убийцу так и не нашли.

— Фото с места преступления есть? — Шерлок быстро пробежал глазами строчки на экране. — Интересный случай… Смотри, внук действительно был. Гаррисон Берри, тогда ему было десять лет. Проводил лето у дедушки, утром его нашли у кровати, с руками по локоть в крови. Говорил, что пытался помочь…

— Ребенок был в шоке, — Грег вздохнул. — А кто в таком возрасте не был бы?

— Дело, Лестрейд, — Холмс нахмурился. — Отключи эмоции и перестань жалеть бедного мальчика, который давно уже вырос и, возможно, зверски убил Шермана Хайнса. Так что распорядись принести мне это чертово дело!

— Хорошо, — Грег снял трубку, чтобы позвонить в архив. И тут ожил мобильник Шерлока.

Детектив выслушал собеседника и тихо рассмеялся. Очень недобрым смехом.  
— Попался, ублюдок, — удовлетворенно произнес он. И, поймав удивленный взгляд Лестрейда, пояснил:  
— Ты ведь допрашивал знакомых Хайнса? И его девушку? Я тоже это сделал. И именно она рассказала, что у Шермана была привычка рисовать смайлики на «счастливых» купюрах и хранить их в кошельке. Вроде как на удачу.

— Каких таких «счастливых купюрах»? — недоуменно спросил Грег.

Холмс закатил глаза.  
— Тех, у которых цифры номера складываются в круглое число. Бумажника у жертвы мы не нашли, хотя, со слов таксиста, знаем, что он был. Потому что именно парень в плаще расплачивался с Бейтсом. Значит, Шермана не только убили, но и ограбили. И вот его «денежный талисман» всплывает в одном магазине недалеко от Кэмденского рынка. Я заплатил всем тамошним торговцам с просьбой сразу сообщить мне, если кто-то придет с такой «меченой» купюрой. Нужно поехать и забрать запись с камеры над кассой. Тогда у нас будет изображение убийцы.

— И ты молчал? — рассердился Грег. — Разве можно утаивать такую информацию? Он мог спустить эту купюру где угодно в городе.

— Мог, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Но я предполагал, что он живет рядом с местом преступления. Потому шанс, что он пойдет тратить деньги в ближайшие магазины, был очень велик.

— Хорошо, — Лестрейд вздохнул, понимая, что воспитывать своевольного гения бессмысленно. Разве ему докажешь, что у полиции куда больше возможностей и что если бы Грег знал про изрисованную купюру несколько дней назад, то смог бы разослать полицейских по всему городу с распоряжением поговорить с торговцами и проследить за наличными деньгами, которые к ним поступают. Но нет же, Шерлок, как всегда, положился на удачу.

К тому моменту, как видеозапись с установленной в магазине камеры доставили в участок, у Грега на руках уже было состаренное на двадцать пять лет фото Гаррисона Берри. Сомнений в том, кто убил Шермана Хайнса, больше не осталось.

* * *

Звонок Майкрофта стал приятной неожиданностью.  
— У меня внезапно отменилась встреча, — проговорил он. — Позволь сводить тебя поужинать. Надо же отметить успешное завершение дела.

— Уже знаешь? — Лестрейд хмыкнул. — Хотя, чему я удивляюсь, ты же всегда все знаешь.

«Надеюсь, хотя бы не то, как я провел сегодняшнюю ночь, — смущенно подумал он. — Лучше не говорить с Майкрофту, что его бывший любовник оказался шантажистом. Непосредственной опасности для него нет, так что… »

— Что скажешь? — Холмс все еще ждал его ответа.

— С удовольствием, — искренне отозвался Грег.

Ресторан был небольшим и совсем не пафосным, так что Лестрейд испытал горячую благодарность к Майкрофту за его выбор. А еще за то, что тот не стал никак комментировать измученный вид Грега, а просто молча улыбнулся и пожал его руку.

Едва они устроились за столом, официант принес бутылку вина, ловко открыл ее и налил немного в бокал Холмса. Тот попробовал и кивнул, сделав жест, что дальше они управится сами.  
— Давай выпьем за твой успех, — мягко проговорил он.

Грег фыркнул.  
— Хочешь сказать, за успех Шерлока? Если бы не он, я так и топтался бы на одном месте.

— Не преуменьшай своих заслуг, — Майкрофт улыбнулся. — В одиночку взять убийцу ему не под силу. А работать в команде мой брат совершенно не умеет.

— Это точно, — Лестрейд закатил глаза. — И это бесит! Не будь он гением, давно бы его прогнал. Но, знаешь, я не шучу: в этот раз заслуга целиком и полностью его.

— Расскажи, — попросил Холмс.

— Убийца, Гаррисон Берри, определенно, опасный тип, — Грег поморщился. — Сильный, как бык, и невероятно жестокий. Он двух моих констеблей здорово отделал, пока остальные его пытались повязать. Нигде не работал, промышлял мелкими грабежами и игрой в казино. Шерман Хайнс, на свою беду, в тот день выиграл у Берри около десяти тысяч фунтов. Тот сказал, что за деньгами надо поехать к нему домой, и доверчивый дурак согласился. Хотя и боялся: таксист рассказал нам, что Хайнс нервничал всю дорогу.

— Какая банальная история, — Майкрофт скривился. — Глупость и жадность в итоге привели к столь печальному финалу.

— Не такая уж банальная, — Лестрейд сокрушенно покачал головой. — Пока мы ездили брать Берри, Шерлок изучал дело его деда. Говорит, что практически может доказать: то убийство тоже на счету нашего красавчика. Похожий почерк: горло перерезано совершенно так же. И такая же дьявольская жестокость: он бедного старика практически расчленил. Ребенка тогда никто не заподозрил. Выходит, зря.

Он закрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Минус работы нашей системы… Раскрой полиция то убийство, Шерман Хайнс не умер бы.

Холмс грустно улыбнулся.  
— Ты не виноват в том, что наш мир несовершенен, — он осторожно накрыл пальцы Грега своими.

Лестрейд улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, и потянул его ладонь к себе, прижимаясь к ней щекой.  
— Что бы я делал без тебя, Майкрофт, — тихо проговорил он.

— Жил бы как раньше, — голос Холмса звучал слегка хрипло.

— Не хочу, как раньше, — не выпуская руки Майкрофта, Грег серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Ненавижу одиночество!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это, вообще-то, еще не конец, а только промежуточный финал.  
> Продолжение существует и называется [Years and Seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451828/chapters/38525003)  
> Там гораздо более длинная история, в которой намешано все: от детектива до личного взгляда автора на недавние события в британской политике. А что делать? Какой Лестрейд без расследования убийств и какой Майкрофт без политики? Не любовью же единой.  
> Любовь, кстати, там тоже будет. Трудная, выстраданная... все как положено.  
> На сем остаюсь искренне ваш  
> Змей.


End file.
